Love Excessive
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Continuação de Speed Excessive fic dedicada à Lou Malfoy O destino habilmente faz Draco e Gina se reencontrarem após tantos anos, mas as vidas de ambos mudaram... será que o desejo entre eles continua o mesmo? COMPLETA
1. Aviso

**Hello, pessoas!**

**Eu queria dar um pequeno aviso: **

**Essa fic está entrando no lugar de Speed Excessive II, porque eu tive um pequeno probleminha no seu enredo que me obrigou a deletá-la e começar tudo de novo, e com outro nome, ok? Então é isso: ESSA FIC É UMA CONTINUAÇÃO DE SPEED EXCESSIVE, SE VOCÊ NÃO A LEU, NÃO ADIANTA VIR ATÉ AQUI, OK? PRONTO, AVISADOS. **

**Agora, eu queria agradecer a Gigi Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter, Miaka-Ela, Carol Malfoy Potter, Estrelinha W. M., TatMalfoy, Aliny Malfoy, Fabri Malfoy, Lou Malfoy e Jamelia Millan, ou seja, a todas que direta ou indiretamente me encorajaram a levar a Speed pra frente! **

**Tudo que eu posso dizer é: Esperem por novos caps! Eu ando atoladérrima, mas também ando tendo idéias, então qualquer hora eu apareço de surpresa por aqui!**

**Beijos. Bye! Feliz ano novo, e considerem isso um presente!**

**Ly Anne Black. **


	2. Pena Que Seja Assim

**Disclaimer: Eu pedi, mas a Jô não quis me dar o Harryzinho... Jô má! Jô má!**

**N/A: É ESTRITAMENTE NECESSÁRIO QUE VOCÊ LEIA SPEED EXCESSIVE (que também está publicada aqui)ANTES DE LER ESSA FANFIC, SE NÃO VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENTENDER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! **

**N/A II: Bom, pessoas, primeiramente eu quero pedir desculpas pelo transtorno de re-publicar essa continuação da Speed. Esse primeiro capítulo está praticamente igual ao da continuação anterior, então os que já tinham lido a "Speed Excessive II" pode tranquilamente pular para o cap II. **

**Primeiro Capítulo: **

**Pena Que Seja Assim**

_**- Música: Sobrancelha - **_

**º_ Biquine Cavadão. _º**

Era um bom restaurante, e na verdade, eu nunca esperaria por tê-la encontrado ali. Não porque era caro - ela tinha se casado com o Potter e ficado rica - mas porque eu nunca mais tinha pensado nela.

Nunca mais.

Fazia um bom tempo. Coisa de... de vários anos desde que eu a tinha "seqüestrado" e a entregado inteira em casa. Inteira. Eu tinha sentido saudades da pele branca e quente daquela ruiva, mas depois disso muitas outras vieram, e ela foi deixada de lado por minha seletiva memória.

Ao entrar no restaurante, conversando com Potter, seu longo vestido vermelho sangue ondulou classicamente pelos tornozelos. Muitas pessoas - e não só eu - se viraram para olhar, porque a ruiva chamava grande atenção com a pele tão alva e o cabelo tão chamativo.

Mas Virgínia Weasley olhou para mim.

_**Ao passar naquela tarde por seu corpo**_

_**Que insistia em te levar para algum lugar**_

_**Seus olhos me tocaram**_

_**Com um leve cumprimento de sobrancelhas**_

Suas grandes orbes castanhas se estreitaram, quase imperceptivelmente surpresas. Nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, a não ser o suave movimento da sobrancelha ruiva. Impassível, curvei levemente a cabeça em resposta.

Por que eu só via a ela nitidamente?Porque o mundo ao redor estava borrado? E porque toda uma eternidade para apenas uma troca casual de olhares?

Potter sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela me fitou por mais um único segundo e, despertando abriu um belo sorriso para seu marido, esquecendo daquele estranho familiar que era eu para sua pessoa.

_Eu repeti, eu te imitei_

_Como se fosse um ritual_

_Mas qual, você seguiu seu rumo_

_E eu segui o meu_

Seguiu para uma das mesas. De pé, revirei os olhos, irritado com minha atuação debilóide, e andei até o balcão para pagar a conta. Mas... mas o brilho do seu castanho cintilava bem na minha cabeça.

Virgínia estava lembrada de mim? Já sabia que eu era aquele inimigo de sua família agora... me odiaria? Ou será que sentira falta? Me amaldiçoaria por tê-la lhe omitido minha identidade naquela ocasião? Ou será que... sequer tinha me reconhecido?

_E esse gesto poderia ser "Alô", "Adeus"_

_"Como tem passado?",_

_"Estou com saudade" ou "Não olhe pra mim"..._

_Pena, pena que seja assim..._

Aqueles pensamentos estavam me irritando. Era só uma mulher! Uma mulher do passado, que já servira para o intento! Nem eu mesmo tinha acreditado no que eu tinha escrito naquele último bilhete:

_"A velocidade da vida sempre nos fará encontrarmos. Em breve, acontecerá novamente, e estaremos preparados". _

Naquela época, eu realmente teria gostado de encontrá-la novamente. De sentir o doce sedento dos lábios tão vermelhos e até mesmo compartilhar de adrenalina em conjunto... Virgínia era a única que compartilhava daquela opinião de velocidade comigo. A única.

Única.

Suspirei afetadamente. Intrometida, devia ser esquecida, nada de estar em meus pensamentos daquela maneira! Eu não devia sentir... saudades! Fora só... um divertimento casual, uma divertida insensatez. Tinha passado. Tinha acabado?

Passei pela sua mesa ao sair do restaurante. Parecia feliz com o paspalho do Potter.

Possivelmente - _certamente - _ele nunca chegara e nem chegaria a saber daquela minha aventura com sua mulher no dia de seu noivado, e eles teriam um bom casamento, sendo o acontecimento esquecido.

Pude olhar nos olhos dela novamente. Ainda estavam inexpressivos, ela parecia olhar um estranho. Tive vontade de lhe contar aquilo que trancava minha garganta. Vontade de _pedir um bis. _Mas a coragem... coisa de Grifinório. Os Sonserinos ficam com a astúcia e a paciência. _Paciência, Draco..._

Potter não tinha me visto, mas certamente arrancaria minha cabeça se eu falasse com a sua _imaculada _esposa.

_Ah, se ao menos te dissesse com palavras..._

_Mas não faço_

_Palavras me desculpem, o silêncio é fundamental_

_Pena, pena que seja assim_

Desviei meu olhar duramente. Por mais que evitasse, e que achasse absurdo, o castanho dos olhos de Virgínia me faziam lembrar de cada pequeno detalhe dos nossos contatos naquele "seqüestro".

Mas já faziam muitos quatro anos! Como eu me recordava até do cheiro de sua pele?

_E por instantes não me lembro_

_De ter visto vida a minha frente_

_Piloto automático, segui pelo pátio_

_Mas não indiferente_

Quando pisei para fora do restaurante, havia uma única certeza: eu não podia largar de mão aquela mulher. Sim... a velocidade da vida nos tinha feito encontrarmos novamente. Dessa vez ainda não estávamos preparados, mas isso era uma pequena questão de presença ou ausência de pessoas.

Era apenas saber se ela tinha esquecido. Mas não, Virgínia Weasley _dificilmente _poderia ter esquecido daquela minha promessa. Eu a podia garantir...

_"Hei, Virgínia, continue esperando por nós". _

_Aguardando a próxima vez_

_Em que eu pudesse vê-la_

_Em que pudesse fazer algo mais_

_Que um cumprimento de sobrancelhas._

_**N/A: Agradecimentos para Fabri, para a Rafinha, para a Lou e para a Driste (pode deixar que eu vou escutar minha beta de vez enquando...)**_

_**Beijos! **_

_**Ly.**_


	3. Na BlinkBake Books

**Disclaimer: A verdade é que a Jô não quer me dar NENHUM personagem. Nem o bichento ela quer me dar! **

**Segundo Capítulo:**

**Na Blink-Bake Books. **

Virgínia Potter não saiu do meu pensamento nas semanas que se seguiram. E sempre parecia que mulher alguma era boa o bastante se não possuíssem seus seios, seus cabelos, seus lábios, seus olhos... enfim, se não fossem a Virgínia.

Então eu passei a procurá-la. Mas olhar pela rua a espera de reconhecê-la não era o bastante. Investiguei sua vida usando algumas fontes no ministério e descobri que se casara com Potter há três anos, e que seu marido atualmente jogava para os Tornados. Já Virginia, ela trabalhava numa livraria no Beco Diagonal todos os dias da semana.

E lá fui eu atrás dela, sem nenhuma idéia na cabeça. Eu só queria vê-la. Meramente avisar seu rosto delicado ou o vermelho berrante do seu cabelo, ou mesmo seu aveludado olhar castanho. E me vi entre as pessoas do Beco procurando pela Blink-Bake Books em plena terça-feira fria e próxima do dia de natal.

A Blink-Bake Books era uma pequena loja de livros entre uma loja de brinquedos e outra de artefatos para quadribol. E a vi pela vitrine – vestida num uniforme cinza e laranja, atendendo muitas pessoas de uma só vez, parecendo nervosa, estressada.

Reunindo a pouco coragem Malfoy que existia em meu sangue, eu me aproximei e fingi que estava interessado em um livro qualquer perto de onde ela atendia dois jovens. Não precisei de muitos minutos para ser percebido pela ruiva que andou até mim.

- O Sr. deseja alguma coisa em especial?

Eu levantei o rosto do livro. Virgínia me olhou espantada e deu um pulo para trás.

- Malfoy! Que diabos está fazendo aqui!

- Procurando um livro, o que mais eu poderia estar fazendo? – disse com ironia.

- Eu não sei! – ela deu de ombros, parecia nervosa.

- Com certeza eu não estava a procurá-la. – eu disse rolando os olhos. Ela pareceu ficar alguns minutos sem reação.

- É claro que não! – argumentou por fim, olhando para os lados. Eu não sei, talvez estivesse pensando que era uma emboscada, algo assim.

- Mas já que a encontrei – falei deixando o livro de lado na prateleira – pensei se não poderia tomar um sorvete comigo após o seu expediente.

- Tomar sorvete! – exclamou incrédula – Contigo! E por que eu faria alguma coisa absurda do tipo?

- Eu por acaso não mordo, Weasley – argumentei – Mesmo se pedires. Mas talvez se pedires com muito carinho... – ela corou furiosamente.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – cuspiu – Deixa-me em paz que tenho muito trabalho a fazer!

Se virou para ir embora, mas a segurei pelo braço.

- Não negas isso para mim, _Sra. Potter_ – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Mais tarde irá se arrepender.

Virgínia se virou, seu rosto ficando extremamente próximo do meu.

- Não tenho nada a tratar contigo, Malfoy. – disse friamente, me encarando – E me larga, ou grito e estará encrencado.

Eu a soltei suspirando e ela seguiu pelo corredor pisando forte, então tentei a última vez:

- Repito Weasley: vai se arrepender se aceitares. Não tem nada a perder. E além disso – eu dei uma risadinha cínica – não vou parar até que aceites.

- Está bem, Malfoy! – Virgínia exclamou, se virando, as faces muito escarlates – Se não vai me deixar em paz até que eu aceite, eu posso _tomar um sorvete _contigo após o expediente! Agora saia daqui! – disse entre os dentes – Saia daqui agora e me deixa trabalhar em paz!

Eu lhe pisquei e sai da loja. Mas eu duvidava muito que Virgínia pudesse trabalhar com paz na perspectiva de sair comigo no final daquela tarde... nenhuma mulher conseguiria.

---------------------------------

**N/A: **Prometo compensar vocês pelo cap pequeno pelo próximo, que será extremamente interessante... bom, vocês podem imaginar o que vai dar do encontro dos dois, podem sim, hahaha!

E Lou, aqui está o começo do presente, de fato... e até que ele teve uma embalagem bem gradinha, rsrs!

Beijinhos! Espero muitas reviews para o cap III sair bastante rápido!

Ly Anne Black.


	4. Mais Que Pensamento

**Disclaimer: A verdade é que a Jô não quer me dar NENHUM personagem. Nem o Bichento ela quer me dar! **

**--- fic dedicada à Lou Malfoy ---**

**Segundo Capítulo:**

**Mais Que Pensamento**

Vi de longe Virgínia sair da livraria e olhar em volta a minha procura. Não importava o quanto estava cheio de gente o Beco Diagonal, porque o cabelo dela era vermelho e chamativo o suficiente para que eu a percebesse à léguas de distância.

Ela fez uma notável careta a me notar em seu campo de visão e chegando até si. No espaço de tempo em que levei para chegar até ela, sua expressão foi de desagradada a transtornada. Tão transparente... afinal, assim são os Weasleys, não é mesmo? Culpa minha, que estivesse atrás de um deles.

- Weasley, você parece estressada...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – ela grunhiu trazendo sua capa mais para perto do corpo e começando a andar duro para a única sorveteria do Beco Diagonal, me fazendo segui-la.

- Weasley... não guarde antigas mágoas em eu coração... – debochei, sorrindo cinicamente – além disso... você não exatamente me mandou calar a boca no dia daquele seu... _noivado. _Nem podia, não é? Nossas bocas estavam ocupadas...

- Cala. A. Boca! - ela disse com as bochechas muito vermelhas agora.

- O quê? – eu apressei o passo para ficar ao seu lado. Para uma Weasley, até que ela não era exatamente lerda. – Você se arrepende?

Virgínia parecia prestes a ter uma explosão e olhou pra mim com uma expressão fuzilante.

- Não me fale desse dia! – disse secamente. – Não me lembre disso!

Seu tom me arrancou outro riso cínico. Talvez o único motivo pelo qual ela não me matou ali e naquele momento foi termos chegado à Florean Fortescue, onde Virgínia se sentou zangada na primeira cadeira que viu e me sentei na cadeira em sua frente, no oposto da pequena mesa redonda.

- Você não está sendo amigável, Virg...

- E por que eu seria? – ela exclamou – Já basta ser burra de vir pra uma sorveteria com um comensal da morte!

- Ex-comensal – eu disse brandamente, pegando o cardápio e passando meus olhos pela grande variedade de sabores, aos quais nenhum me atraia, porque eu não gostava nadinha de doces.

Virgínia me olhou por um momento com as duas sobrancelhas muito erguidas, talvez esperando uma confirmação ou outro deboche, e desistiu em seguida meneando a cabeça levemente, como se não acreditasse que estava realmente ali.

- Você vai me dar o cardápio ou não? – exclamou indignada minutos silenciosos depois, enquanto eu apenas passei o olho pelos sundaes sem vontade.

- Calma, ruiva! – disse passando pra ela o cardápio – Não fique _tão _nervosa com a minha presença, mesmo que mecha tanto contigo e...

- Malfoy – ela disse levantando um olhar venenoso pra mim – _Pára _de me atentar e diz logo o que você quer! Olha – disse levantando rápido e lançando um olhar para o relógio no pulso – eu tenho hora pra chegar em casa, meu marido ta me esperando e...

- _Marido! – _eu comecei a rir – _Potter! Marido! _Virgínia, poupe-me!

Ela bufou e virou as costas. Dei um pulo da cadeira e a agarrei pelo antebraço antes que pudesse ir, fazendo-a se virar de pressa e ainda mais vermelha.

- Me larga!

- Virgínia...

- Nem te dei intimidade pra me chamar de Virgínia!

- Não? – eu disse cínico – Porque naquele dia no carro...

- Foi uma loucura! – ela disse espumando de raiva – Eu apaguei aquilo da minha cabeça para sempre, Malfoy, e não quero me lembrar de novo!

- Mas eu não esqueci... – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, ainda segurando seu braço com força e Virgínia vibrou contra meu corpo – E quero repetir...

- Sai de perto de mim! – ela finalmente explodiu, se afastando de mim com um pulo. Naquele momento estava anoitecendo e as cores do por do sol emolduravam os cabelos muito vermelhos dela, a dando um ar desafiador e contrariado. – Não volte a me procurar! Eu sou uma mulher casada, Malfoy, você definitivamente não pode falar comigo como se eu fosse uma de suas garotas de programa ou algo parecido!

- Quem liga se é casada? – protestei com pouco caso – o que Potter faz que eu não faço melhor?

- Ele me respeita!

- E...

- Ele me ama! Somos uma família, somos fieis um ao outro e temos opiniões parecidas!

- Por Slytherin... parece entediante... – fingi um suspiro resignado.

- É claro que parece isso para você! Você nunca teve nada disso, não é, Malfoy!

- Talvez não seja suficiente pra mim, Weasley – eu disse frio, enquanto ela se afastava – só me diga uma coisa!

- O que é? – ela disse se virando.

- Será que seu amado marido Potter lhe _deseja_?

- Que você quer dizer com isso?

- É uma pergunta casual, Virgínia.

- É idiota e sem sentido, Malfoy. – ela disse por fim, o olhando inexpressiva – Harry é _meu marido._

_(------------- D/G ---------------)_

Quando Gina aparatou em casa, Harry já estava sentado na escrivaninha do seu escritório, com montes de papéis ao seu redor e parecendo muito cansado e sonolento. A ruiva se arrastou até ele deixando o pesado casaco em cima do sofá no meio do caminho e ensaiou um sorriso desanimado para o homem moreno a sua frente.

Harry era lindo, carinhoso, gentil e respeitoso consigo. Se importava com as suas necessidades e parecia que realmente a amava e gostava de estar com ela... então o que faltava? Por que toda vez que olhava via quase um estranho, mesmo depois de anos de casamento? E o que significava aquele leve vazio sempre presente demais quando eles se sorriam ou estavam juntos?

- Você demorou, Gin. – Harry disse desprendendo o olhar de seus formulários e a fitando. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela olhou enfaticamente ao redor do escritório dele, pensando no que falar. Nem a lareira, nem as paredes cobertas de prateleiras com livros e papeis, nem o tapete caro nem a mesa polida de carvalho pareciam lhe dizer que Harry ia aceitar pacificamente o fato de Gina ter aceitado tomar um sorvete com Draco Malfoy, seu antigo inimigo.

- Não, foi só o movimento normal do mês de natal. E você, muito trabalho?

- Bastante. – ele indicou as pilhas de pergaminho – Tudo pra amanhã pela manhã...

- Posso ajudar?

- Vem até aqui me dar um beijo, já é um grande consolo.

Ela deu um sorriso suave e transitou desviando das caixas com fichas que Harry mantinha ao lado da mesa e chegou até o marido. Harry a enlaçou pela cintura fina e beijou-lhe os lábios como sempre beijava, carinhosamente. Gina se afastou dele quando percebeu estar fazendo um paralelo entre o beijo de Draco, que ela nem imaginava lembrar o gosto, e o do seu marido, sendo varrida por um calafrio.

- Se não posso ajudar vou me deitar – disse enquanto travava uma luta para esquecer os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy e recuperar seu sorriso – Estou exausta. Te espero?

- Vou muito mais tarde. Não precisa ficar acordada...

- Está bem. – disse depositando nele outro beijo.

Mas Gina não dormiu rápido. Não foi demorada em seu banho, meia hora depois estava entre os lençóis quentes e simplesmente sua mente estava acesa demais para relaxar e descansar. Não queria jamais duvidar que Harry fora a coisa certa, e jamais esperara que fosse justo Malfoy a fazê-la rever os conceitos...

_Não. _Não ia deixar Malfoy interferir na sua vida, não agora que ela estava estável e equilibrada. Não agora que tinha alguém que lhe respeitava, lhe entendia, lhe amava...

_Mas será que era o suficiente? _

_Era, _a consciência de Gina disse rigidamente, a fazendo se revirar na cama. E Harry a _desejava, _completou, com os dentes cerrados.

_Mesmo_ que seus beijos fossem sempre carinhosos demais. _Mesmo_ que ela sempre se deitasse sozinha, porque ele vivia cheio de trabalho a fazer. _Mesmo _que ele nunca realmente a procurasse...

Ela suspirou.

_Era o suficiente?_

---------------------------------

**N/A: **Gina com caraminholas na cabeçaaaa! Será que o Draco a convence de que naum eh o suficiente?

Ah, só avisando... a **estrelinha W. M. **me acordou pra essa coisa de que a perspectiva da Gina não tava aparecendo, então agora, quando for a Gina sem o Draco a narração é em terceira pessoa...

Agradecimentos: **Crystin-Malfoy** _(aqui atualização...)_, **Mione G. Potter RJ **_(Tanks! Beijinhos!)_, **Lou **_(Minha betaa! Será que eu tô perdendo o jeito pra D/G? Mas, de forma... aqui teu presentex! Eu ia te mandar pra betar o cap mas me pareceu mais seguro postar logo, por que eu não tenho previsões até minha vida voltar ao normal e não quero o povo esperando demais a LE... espero que não fique zangada. Próximo cap você beta, prometo.), _**Rafinha **_(NC ainda não, né! MESMO assim, eh presente pra a Lou e ela exige, rsrs, _**estrelinha W. M. **_(Agora tem a perspectiva da Gina também...) _e**Driste **_(A minha beta fala demais, mas de vez enquanto até dá pra aproveitar alguma coisa, rsrs)._

Então, beijos! OBRIGADA pelas reviews!

Ly Anne Black.


	5. Momentos

Capítulo 4

**Momentos**

- Tchau, querida.

Ele a beijou, ela sentiu o cheiro que sentia todas as manhas, em muitos almoços, todas as noites e quase os fins de semanas inteiros... o perfume do seu marido, que era uma marca especial dele, algo que entranhava-se com sua personalidade e sempre lhe fora um indicativo.

- Bom trabalho, Harry.

Então ele desaparatou rumo ao seu trabalho no ministério e a ruiva viu-se sozinha na porta da livraria Blink-Blake Books com um suspiro. Todos os dias Harry a acompanhava até a porta da livraria e só então partia, quanto tinha certeza de que estava segura. Mas seu senso de proteção não a irritava... tinha se casado com Harry daquele jeito, e aquele detalhe da personalidade dele não era o que a insatisfazia.

Gina enfrentou o frio com sua capa grossa e azul escura e entrou na livraria sem saber que estava sendo observada atentamente. Cumprimentou as colegas de trabalho e suspirou para o fluxo de compradores que já enchiam o não muito grande estabelecimento. A manhã de compras pareceu triplicar de tamanho até a hora do almoço, quase próximo ao horário de fechar as portas, momento em que muitos dos compradores ainda circulavam pelas prateleiras, indecisos e irritantes.

- Porque as pessoas não podem simplesmente comprar vassouras, corujas, sapos, caldeirões? Porque todo mundo resolveu justo comprar _livros?_ Tipo, parece mais uma conspiração! - Tina, uma das atendentes e a mais amiga de Gina, resmungou, quando um grupo de jovens entrou na loja fazendo baderna.

- Não reclame tanto - Gina se apoiou- cansada, no balcão - Pelo menos esse ano vamos lucrar mais que no ano passado, você lembra? A Floreios e Borrões lançou aquela série de livros de _Aghata Christie _e ninguém quis saber se era trouxa, mas a Blink ficou vazia...

- Falando em lucro - Tina disse olhando diretamente para a porta sem ouvir palavra do discurso de Gina - Olha que _coisa_ aquele _loiro maravilhoso _que acabou de chegar! Meu Merlin, de onde saem esses Deuses?

Gina sentiu um perceptível calafrio ao ouvir a palavra _loiro. _Quando virou o rosto, suas suposições se chocaram com a realidade de maneira cruel. Draco Malfoy parecia perdido, olhando para os lados. Pior ainda, parecia _procurá-la._

- Lá vou eu... - Tina sussurrou ao seu lado com um sorriso maroto e logo seguiu em direção à Draco.

Gina observou de longe e com apreensão, Tina chegar à Draco e proferir a fala usual "Bom dia, senhor, deseja algum livro em específico?". Malfoy a mediu de cima a baixo com uma expressão séria e disse alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que fez Tina ficar sem jeito por momentos. Então eles trocaram mais duas frases, e Tina fez a última coisa que Gina gostaria que fizesse - se virou e apontou diretamente para ela, a indicando para Malfoy, que agradeceu e, no momento seguinte, já vinha em sua direção.

Malfoy tinha neve na capa preta e elegante e o olhar obstinado de quem avança em direção a sua presa com a certeza de que está garantida. Isso nos seus olhos cinzentos tendia a ficar ainda mais arrepiante, num sentido que Gina gostaria de evitar para seu corpo. Os passos largos dele logo o deixou frente-a-frente com a ruiva, que tentou desviar o olhar e descobriu ser impossível.

- Bom dia, Virgínia.

- Eu não sei se já lhe disse, Malfoy, mas para você é Sra. Potter.

- Não seja ridícula. Eu não quero ficar me lembrando que você se casou com aquele paspalho.

- Meu marido não é paspalho, Malfoy! Esse é você, está confundindo!

Draco revirou os olhos com impaciência.

- Me espanta que ainda não tenha sido demitida, tratando os clientes dessa maneira tão educada!

- Você não é um cliente - ela disse muito contrariada começando a sentir o sangue correr para as bochechas - Vem aqui pra me atentar sabe Merlin por qual motivo, tem um prazer sádico em me irritar e se acha muito superior ao meu marido, ao que me parece, pelos comentários. Deixa eu te contar, Malfoy - ela se aproximou com um olhar perigoso, dele - se eu me casei com o _Harry, _é muito óbvio que há algo nele que eu _admiro _e que o amo, independente da sua _opinião _que muito pouco me importa.

- Virgínia - ele bufou - você não pode estar defendendo um cara que se despede com você com aquele beijo sem graça!

- Você está me vigiando! - ela quase gritou - Eu vou fazer uma queixa de você para o Esquadrão de Aurores, Malfoy!

- Escandalosa - ele a pegou pelo braço com firmeza e aproximou o rosto. - Olhe, pode fazer. Está falando com um deles - e abriu um sorriso convencido e debochado que Gina teve vontade de esmurrar.

- Quê! Você o que!

- Não parece um lugar para discutir isso - ele disse olhando ao redor, ainda sem largar o braço dela - Não é o seu horário de almoço? Venha comigo.

Ela pensou em dizer "nem pensar", mas a sua curiosidade grifinória era maior do que qualque(qualquer) já esquecida prudência Weasley.

- Espere lá fora. - disse por fim.

Eu conseguira a Virgínia, finalmente. Ela saiu dois minutos depois da lanchonete com um olhar muito menos incisivo do que me lançara no dia anterior e conseguiu ficar em silêncio até chegarmos num pub afastado do fluxo de gente do Beco Diagonal. Sentou-se numa cadeira do fim do lugar e esperou com ansiedade que eu me sentasse em sua frente.

- Então, que história é essa de que você, de comensal, passou para auror?

- Calma, ruiva - eu sorri cinicamente - Não está com fome? - peguei o cardápio e passei os olhos por ele, não antes de ver Virgínia tingir-se de vermelho novamente - A comida daqui não é tão ruim quanto parece. Por que claro, sendo eu um Malfoy, não comeria em qualquer lugar sem qualidade à minha altura...

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar. Ri cinicamente novamente, porque parecia que aquilo a irritava mais do que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse.

- Quer hidromel? Cerveja amanteigada talvez... é claro que a sagrada esposa do Testa-Partida não deve beber nada de teor alcoólico... pode fazer mal, sabe como é... à sua preciosa fisiologia interna...

Ela cerrou os punhos sobre as mesas e os dentes.

- Não, talvez queira algo bem forte... uma jarra de quentão... precisa tomar bastante porre pra esquecer que teve coragem de se casar com um _tipo _como o Potter, o que é completamente...

Virgínia bateu o cardápio que eu segurava na mesa com um barulho que sobressaltou o bar relativamente cheio.

- _Malfoy_ - disse cuspindo - Eu não quero saber se a comida daqui é boa para o seu estômago de ouro, ou se devo tomar quentão ou se o meu marido não satisfaz as _suas _expectativas! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ RESPONDA O QUE EU PEERGUNTEI, E AGORA!

Eu não me abalei, e meneei levemente com a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

- Não seja barraqueira, Virgínia.

- NÃO ESTOU SENDO BARRAQUEIRA! NÃO ME CHAME DE VIRGÍNIA!

- Está sim, mas olhe, ruiva, eu não ligo... seu _fogo _é justamente o que tende a me deixar louco...

O tom ousado fez Virgínia abaixar o rosto muito vermelho e puxar rápido o cardápio para si, sem conseguir responder. Eu esperei alguns minutos antes de falar.

- Eu me tornei auror porque cansei da palhaçada que era ser comensal. Você não sabe, mas estávamos sempre fora dos planos de Voldemort. Ele nos tratava como objeto, nos mandava sem termos um verdadeiro propósito e não dava a mínima para a honra do nosso sangue-puro, se precisasse nos descartar. Se estava entediado, era uma diversão torturar. Se estava zangado, praticava seus feitiços imperdoáveis em nós. Um Malfoy não nasceu pra isso - Malfoys são superiores e não submissos, Virgínia. Acontece que sair do círculo de Voldemort era morte muito clara e certa. Se quisesse sobreviver, ou lutar para isso, a coisa mais clara era passar para o outro lado, o de combate. Muitos comensais desertaram. - eu olhei para o lado de fora do pub, onde uma neve fina começava a cair - Potter não faz idéia de que ele não foi o herói por completo. Se não tivéssemos desertado aos montes, o Lord não jamais ficaria vulnerável. Como pode ver, seu maridinho _querido _não foi tão especial e essencial assim no fim dos tempos negros.

Eu voltei a olhar para ela. Tinha ensaiado aquilo - todas as verdades que eu dificilmente diria se não pelo motivo claro de Virgínia entender o meu lado. Embora tivesse revelado um pouco mais do que o necessário, meu discurso surtira o efeito.

- Impressionante, Malfoy - ela disse depois de um tempo - Acontece que isso não o torna menos detestável.

- Bom - sorri com deboche - ai não teria graça nenhuma.

Vi que ela ocultou de mim um sorriso que queria escapar contra a sua vontade.

- E após a derrota de Voldemort, o que você tem feito?

- Eu continuo trabalhando no ministério, é óbvio. Não que eu precise - a fortuna que herdei me manteria mesmo se eu quisesse viver algumas centenas de anos - mas eu tenho contatos interessantes por lá. Pergunte ao seu marido - nós nos batemos pelos corredores de vez em quando.

Vi que ela contorceu a expressão de uma maneira estranha.

- Quero água de Gilly - disse por fim, afastando o cardápio - E vamos decidir logo qual é a comida, tenho que voltar às duas para a livraria.

Gina ficou durante todo o almoço de olhos pregados em Malfoy. Durante o tempo que durou, vários pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça a levando de confusa a irritada consigo mesma.

Primeiro, não devia estar almoçando com Malfoy. Não ia mesmo entrar no detalhe de que se odiavam e sempre se odiaram, que Malfoys não eram confiáveis e que era estranho o modo como ele agia. Ela era casada, e definitivamente aquele não era um encontro que poderia deixar algo bom, se Harry o descobrisse. Gina simplesmente não queria pensar em como seria, se acontecesse.

Depois, Malfoy estava muito diferente do que sabia que ele era. As piadinhas de mal gosto pareciam estar sendo suprimidas a olhos vistos. As poucas palavras que iam trocando sobre o almoço pareciam apenas educadas. Se ele havia amadurecido, Gina não sabia. Preferia acreditar que havia uma intenção por trás de todo aquele subito interesse por sua pessoa.

Afinal, já fora seqüestrada por ele. No momento em que se lembrou, corou furiosamente e fez de tudo para que ele não percebesse. Ela julgara ter esquecido as lembranças, mas de repente estava muito claro cada detalhe daquele dia em sua memória... do que tinham falado, de como tinham se combinado de modo sem sentido, ou em como ele a tocava e a beijava como se disso dependesse sua vida. E como retribuíra exatamente da mesma maneira.

O que era aquilo, saudades? _Pelo amor de Deus, não_, Gina se implorou.

Mas era difícil. Malfoy marcava presença e esquentava seu sangue quando a olhava da maneira específica que reservara. Qualquer movimento das mãos longas e brancas dele levantava calafrios por sua coluna e arrepio por sua pele. De repente percebeu que estava se deixando levar por um desejo insano que só existira naquele carro e naquele dia e isso a desesperou, fazendo Gina bater com o copo na mesa (já tinha acabado de comer a alguns minutos, e comera muito pouco) e levantar.

- Preciso ir! - exclamou. Levantou. Não queria olhar de novo para ele e descobrir que _realmente _estava pensando e sentido aquilo tudo novamente.

- Virgínia! Sua maluca! Espera ai!

Ela saiu com passos rápidos do pub. Draco levantou e ia correr atrás dela, mas lembrou-se de deixar o dinheiro do almoço, o que lhe rendeu atraso. Quando saiu na neve viu imediatamente os cabelos ruivos dela no meio da multidão, se afastando rápido, e foi essa a pista que seguiu, cuidando em não perder de vista.

Só a alcançou na frente da loja de varinhas. Estava começando a ficar irritado e a pegou pelo braço trazendo a ruiva para si com a ferocidade que provinha de um Malfoy obrigado a correr em meio à pessoas, algo inadmissível.

- Você é o que, doida? Ah, porque eu pergunto! – exclamou irritado.

- Me larga - ela sacudiu o braço, mas Draco não largou - Eu finalmente percebi o quão sem sentido é almoçar você ou qualquer idiotice parecida, Malfoy! Não faz sentido, é claro que não! Eu o odeio! Não temos coisas em comum! Não somos amigos! Não gosto do jeito como parece interessado em mim!

Ele a deixou falar enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos castanhos como duas poças de mel. O cabelo dela se espalhava pelo colo e pelo rosto, mechas vermelho-alaranjadas que contrastavam com o azul escuro de sua capa desabotoada e do uniforma da livraria, um vestido justo que o deixava intrever o desenho dos seios, da cintura fina, do quadril largo e arredondado.

A soltou. Isso fez Gina parar de gritar e também encará-lo, com muito ferocidade. Ela evitou ao máximo observar como os fios do cabelo loiro platinado dele estavam úmidos da neve, estavam bagunçados pela corrida e caiam pelo rosto.

- Vou embora, Malfoy. Não me procure mais. Eu não quero ver a sua cara novamente. Essa palhaçada acaba por aqui.

- Você tem certeza? Que eu sou melhor que o seu Potter _amado_, mesmo sabendo do que podemos fazer juntos?

- Eu tenho certeza - Gina disse fria, sem se importar.

- Ótimo - ele disse se afastando dela. - Eu a deixo em paz, Weasley.

Ela o encarou um pouco surpresa. Tinha empregado seus argumentos, mas jamais imaginara que ele fosse desistir tão rápido. Nem _sabia _se _queria _que ele já desistisse, mas espantou o pensamento.

Ela começou a se virar. Alguma parte independente da sua vontade estava tentando se acostumar com o fato de que não veria mais Draco Malfoy e não sentiria mais a sensação forte de estar perto dele, quando o ouviu novamente.

- Uma última coisa, Virgínia. Apenas para... que não se esqueça.

A virou pelo ombro e então sua boca, os lábios frios e finos, cobriram os seus, rubros e volumosos, cheios de desejo. Ela não se permitiu surpresa - aquela parte que agia independente de si mesma agarrou com os dois braços o loiro pelo pescoço com força e aprofundou o beijo com uma quase-violência enérgica, voluptuosa e intensa.

Queria sentir o corpo dele, e como se compartilhasse da necessidade, Draco a puxou pela cintura, por baixo da capa, e os uniu com intensidade, ela esfregou o corpo no dele com força e teve prazer de sentir sua excitação contra o ventre, deixando escapar uma exclamação de prazer.

O toque firme de Draco já descia por seu quadril, e em seguida deslizava e acariciava suas coxas por debaixo do uniforme da Blink-Bake, com o efeito de deixá-la sem fôlego e desorientada. Num repente, o mundo tinha se calado ao redor e o frio tinha desaparecido dando lugar à chama fervente que ascendia quando ambos os corpos se aproximavam, da maneira como acontecera atrás de todos aqueles anos que não se encontravam.

Ele a largou e sugou o ar dos pulmões, a boca muito vermelha do beijo intenso. Gina cambaleou para trás levemente tonta, se equilibrou e abaixou a saia que Draco levantara, agradecendo estar protegida pela longa capa que escondera as carícias ousadas dele.

Seu coração batia loucamente, e não só no peito. Era como se cada uma das partes de seu corpo pulsasse com muito força, pedindo que ele retornasse. Sua boca tremia e formigava e ela tentou voltar ao normal afastando o cabelo do rosto e do pescoço, onde se enroscara assanhadamente.

- Tchau, Virgínia.

Ela levantou o rosto, um pouco surpresa. Aquele beijo e tudo mais varrera de sua cabeça qualquer pensamento, até mesmo que Draco estava indo embora para sempre. E o fato voltou para o sua consciência acompanhado de um sentimento diferente do que estivera.

- Ah - ele disse quando já estava indo - mas se você se arrepender, ou de repente perceber que Potter não é o cara pra você... pergunte para aquela... Tina, a sua colega de trabalho. Ela vai saber onde pode me encontrar.

E desaparatou. A ruiva ficou parada como boba na rua, olhando para o lugar onde tinha ido. Todos os lugares que Draco a tocara formigava e parecia ainda conservar as sensação das carícias e dos apertos dele. Seus lábios pulsavam como se ainda estivessem entre os dele.

Mais que nunca, Gina estava surpresa, confusa e perdida.

_Como assim "Tina sabe como encontrá-lo"?_, ela pensou, driblando o perigo de qualquer outro dos assuntos que a povoavam sua cabeça, ao voltar andando para a livraria. _"Não faz sentido... ela não pode _conhecê-lo_... não importa. Não vou querer saber como encontrá-lo. De maneira alguma, imagine só, eu ia querer encontrar Draco Malfoy novam..."_

- Gina!

Seu coração deu um pulo estanho. Como pisar em falso um degrau, sua respiração falhou e ela se virou para a voz.

- Harry! - balbuciou surpresa. Seu marido ou não, era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar na frente do seu lugar de trabalho àquele horário e sem avisar.

- Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado! Perguntei para a Tina - ele indicou. Gina olhou rápido mais atrás e viu Tina a olhar num misto de confusão e curiosidade - Ela disse que você tinha saido daqui com um cara loiro... um cara loiro, Gina. Com quem você estava?

Olhou para ele sem reação. _Onde é que ela estava? _

- Eu... bem...

Um único problema... era péssima em inventar desculpas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/B:** Amei esse cap, q amasso foi aquele se abanando... Depois dele amasso perfeito, a Ly mereçe muitas REVIEWS, é só clicar no botãozinho roxo e escrever um recadinho para ela! Ela ficará radiante, vamos colabore, REVIEWS são muito importantes ainda mais se vcs querem NC! (isso foi uma ameaça! 'Magina!)_ _Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! orgulhosíssima pelo meu presente e por betar_

**N/A: Oieee, povão! **

**Vcs reclamaram tanto, e ai, agora o encontro deles rolou, huahsuah! Que será que a dona Gina vai dizer agora? Xii, a ruiva ta enrascada! **

**Agradecimentos: Rafinha **_(e ai, miga... teve um encontro descente agora, diz ai, gostou? Mt mais que um beijinho, né! Esse tipo de Draco soh cai do céu no colinho da ruiva, aff!), _**Lou **_(Agora betando, moça! Ainda bem que vc não começou a flar mal do Harry, se naum ia ter briga! As suas perguntas estão respondidas... sim, eu vou fazer capa pra a LE... beijinhos, minha beta linda!), _**Mione G. Potter RJ**_(Mione, o Harry não é um marido chato! Ele só não é o par perfeito para a Gina! Mas o Draco tá acrodando ela pra isso!), **estrelinha W.M. **(Vc vai reparar que a perspectiva do Draco é de vez enquando... pq eu não gosto mt de escrever ele em primeira pesosa... huahushah... beijinhos!)_

**Sobre a perspectiva... Vocês já viram do que o Draco ta afim, não tem sentido continuar deixando ele falar mt... mas quando precisar, pode apostar que ele vai falar! **

**Como a Lou, minha betinha lindinhaa disse, ter ou não NC aqui depende de vossos reviews! **

**Beijos! Ly Anne Black. **


	6. Novas Desculpas e Velhos Conceitos

**Disclaimer: Eu disse pra a Jô que se ela não me desse o Harry, eu me afogava no copo d'água. E bom, eu descobri que ela REALMENTE é uma serial killer! Ela nem ligou! **

**--- fic dedicada à Lou Malfoy ---**

**--- e o cap dedicado à Gigi, que ficou protestando que a continuação da Speed também não existiria sem ela ----**

**N/A rápida: O palavreado da Gina, no final do cap, pode ser um pouco pesado, mas eu peço que relevem, quero dizer, ela estava realmente fula. Bom, é isso, obrigada. **

**Quinto Capítulo**

**Novas Desculpas e Velhos Conceitos**

- Eu... ahn...

_Nem pense em falar a verdade, _se ordenou com severidade. Gina olhou para ele e se lembrou do que exatamente ele falara. Então ficou muito claro... a resposta era muito simples...

- Foi o Collin, Harry. Ele chegou aqui e perguntou se eu queria ir almoçar com ele, e bom... eu fui, ué. Mas e você, o que está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Eu vim fazer uma surpresa para você - ele deu de ombros - irmos almoçar juntos, algo assim. Ah, eu trouxe um presente.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Um presente?

Não era como se Harry fosse um marido que não lhe presenteava, não era isso. Mas ele costumava estar sempre bastante ocupado para fazer esse tipo de coisa e, além disso, os presentes que Gina ganhava do marido vinham em datas comemorativas. Embora nunca lhe faltasse presentes dele no natal, no seu aniversário ou no aniversário de casamento, não foi capaz de recordar de um único dia fora dessas datas que ele a surpreendera daquela maneira.

- Podemos entrar, Ginny? Está fazendo frio aqui fora.

Gina não quis lembrar que seu sangue ainda pulsava forte em suas veias, a deixando quente e espantando qualquer frio do seu corpo e todos os outros efeitos do beijo de Draco, enquanto entrava na livraria, cujo movimento diminuíra naquele horário.

Assim que encostaram no balcão, Harry tirou a caixa de veludo azul escuro do bolso da capa e estendeu para ela.

- Por que isso?

- Isso o que?

- Esse presente, agora - ela disse sem jeito - eu estou esquecendo alguma data comemorativa hoje, é isso?

- Não - ele deu um sorriso amarelo - eu só quis... bom, eu vi na rua, pensei em te dar.

- Obrigada - e pegou a caixa.

Dentro havia uma linda pulseira de brilhantes. Uma pulseira cara, reparou, que embora fosse valiosa, tinha um desenho simples que poderia ser usado em ocasiões poucos formais, e que combinava com sua personalidade discreta.

- Obrigada, Harry - sorriu - é linda.

- Coloque - ele fez um gesto para que fosse em frente - venha, deixa eu te ajudar.

Ela ficou parada o observando enquanto Harry colocava a pulseira em seu pulso branco. A leve impressão de que algo estava diferente estava começando a assaltá-la. Olhou de relance para Tina, que os observava de longe, enquanto atendia duas senhoras do outro lado da livraria.

- Ahn, Ginny - disse depois que a ruiva olhou para o seu braço com o ornamento e deu um sorriso de aprovação - que tal se fossemos jantar hoje... bom, num restaurante?

- Claro - falou ponderando - Mas você não vai trabalhar até tarde hoje, querido?

- Não - Harry disse rápido - Tirei essa noite para nós dois - completou, ensaiando um sorriso, não necessariamente a olhando nos olhos.

"_Tirei essa noite para nós dois"_, ela repetiu as palavras dele mentalmente, lhe soando de modo estranho.

- Certo, então... Chego em casa pelas sete e meia, você pode se arrumar até essa hora? Para não sairmos muito tarde.

- Claro, Harry - ela disse com um sorriso maior. Parecia que só agora as impressões do beijo de Malfoy a estava abandonando e ela conseguia voltar a agir normalmente. - Mas... já são duas horas. Se não voltar logo para o ministério vai chegar atrasado...

- Putz, é verdade! - ele olhou rápido no relógio - Tchau, Ginny!

Ela ia abrir a boca para dizer tchau quando seu marido a pegou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo intenso. Não carinhoso; _de tirar o fôlego. _Numa vulgaridade tamanha que fez Gina se inclinar contra o balcão e segurar rápido nos ombros dele para não desequilibrar e cair. Ficou tão surpresa que quase não correspondeu.

Harry a largou e havia muita intensidade em seus olhos verdes. Gina poderia estar sentindo calores, calafrios, trepidações e taquicardia, mas tudo que sentia era a respiração descompassada pelo susto e uma confusão mental que foi transmitida pelo seu olhar para ele.

Tudo que queria pular de sua boca era _"Você ficou louco!", _mas segurou a vontade olhando para os lados, para ver quantas pessoas tinham visto aquela demonstração de paixão sem sentido. E apenas Tina estava os olhando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Tchau, Gina - ele sussurrou, e saiu da loja, desaparatando em seguida.

- Uau, que foi tudo isso! - Tina se aproximou rápido dela para exclamar - É impressão minha ou a paixão do casalzinho 20 está reacendendo novamente?

- Não sei... - ela disse atordoada. - Acho que... esqueça. - falou por fim - vem, vamos trabalhar...

- Não, não senhora, espere ai! - disse a morena a segurando pelo braço - Eu vi a sua mentira! Aquele loiro era tudo, menos Collin Creevey! Eu vi bem como ele olhava para você, dona Gina! Que rolou entre vocês, posso saber? É a primeira vez que eu vejo você mentir para o Harry!

- Não aconteceu nada entre mim e aquele... aquele _loiro!_ - ela protestou nervosa - E não toque nesse assunto novamente, se você tem amor à sua vida!

- Claro, _ruivinha_, se você insiste...

Aquele beijo não surtira o menor efeito nela, era isso que, de repente, começara a incomodar. Ele nunca a beijava assim, então ela não lembrava. Mas agora... justo agora ele tinha resolvido demonstrar algum desejo por si... justo quando, momentos antes, tinha dado um dos melhores beijos da sua vida justo numa de suas maiores inimizades!

E enquanto se sentia louca e fora do mundo com os lábios e o toque de Malfoy, quando Harry a beijava daquela maneira, Gina tinha a impressão de esta cometendo um crime, era como... beijar um irmão.

Isso a fez lembrar das circunstâncias do seu casamento. Naquela época, ela andava extremamente amedrontada com a guerra e muito carente. E Harry, muito preocupado, muito impulsivo. E tudo que tinham conseguido fazer fora confundir uma amizade muito forte, um amor muito intenso e um carinho muito grande com uma paixão adolescente. Naquele tempo isso parecia fazer muito sentido, e só agora ela percebia o que acontecera.

Ela ocultou de si mesma uma leve angustia e escolheu logo o vestido com o qual sairia para um dos jantares chiques com seu marido. Era verde escuro - Gina tentou ignorar que aquela era a cor da casa da Sonserina em Hogwarts - e longo, de seda fina e brilhante, que desenhava as curvas delgadas do seu corpo esguio e contrastava com seus cabelos muito vermelhos, no qual fez um penteado prático. O capricho rendeu um elogio muito delicado de Harry quando este aparatou em casa, para logo após estarem seguindo ao restaurante onde ele reservara uma mesa.

- Como foi o trabalho hoje, Harry? - Gina perguntou ao se sentarem, depois de olhar a decoração clássica com detalhes - Você não parece muito cansado.

- Não, eu deixei acumular um pouco pra amanhã, pra sair mais cedo... e o seu dia, querida, como foi? - ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos distraídos.

- Ah, um pouco chato... a livraria esteve bem cheia...

- E o almoço com Collin, se divertiu?

- Sim - ela disse olhando rápido para o cardápio. Aquilo imediatamente a lembrou do seu almoço com _Draco _e ela desviou o olhar novamente para os olhos verdes-vivíssimos dele - Conversamos um pouco.

Se o clima parecia estranho entre eles - mesmo que Gina estivesse agindo normalmente - este chegou ao ápice quando, após a sobremesa, ela pigarreou e perguntou:

- Harry, você tem visto Draco Malfoy?

Ele levantou rápido o rosto para ela.

- Por que quer saber daquele desgraçado?

- Por nada - Gina disse rápido - é que ele anda sumido...

- Para você e o resto do mundo! - ele disse, de repente irritado - Por que _eu _tenho que ver aquele idiota no mínimo uma vez por semana!

- Como assim? - ela se fez de desentendida, franzindo o cenho.

- Ele está trabalhando no ministério!

- Você nunca me disse isso! - Gina reclamou.

- E por que eu diria? - ele parecia cada vez mais zangado - Por que eu falaria daquele estúpido?

- Somos casados, Harry! Pensei que podíamos dividir esse tipo de notícia!

- Afinal - ele praguejou - que tipo de interesse súbito no Malfoy é esse seu?

- Que você quer dizer com isso? - ela exclamou, as narinas infladas e as faces começando a avermelhar. Não gostara nada do tom insinuante que ele usara.

- Você entendeu, Virgínia! Eu quero saber _por que motivo _você de repente está interessada no Malfoy!

- O que é isso? Uma acusação? Foi só uma pergunta causal!

- Casual uma ova! - ele disse com as íris verdes faiscando - Pareceu muito mais que isso, se quer saber!

- O que? Você está dizendo que eu estou _interessada_ em _Malfoy_? - exclamou ofendida.

- E se for? Afinal, por qual outro motivo estaria me perguntando _justo _sobre ele depois de tantos anos?

- Harry, não fale assim comigo! Eu exijo respeito de você! Não fique insinuando essas coisas, você está me ofendendo!

Gina estava tão furiosa que esquecera de que Harry estava certo. Ela descobriu que não sentia nenhuma culpa de ter beijado Malfoy no meio do Beco Diagonal e que o _absurdo _era Harry falar daquela maneira grosseira com ela.

- Ofendendo! Eu sou o ofendido nessa história!

- Quê! - ela disse ainda mais alto - É você o nervosinho aqui, você quem está levando a coisa pelo lado errado! Fica ai se deixando levar pelas suas rixas infantis como uma criança! Francamente, Harry, eu esperava mais de você!

- _Eu _esperava mais de você, Virgínia! Depois de _anos _de casamento! Mas não, POR QUE eu estou usando isso como um motivo, não é! Você _NUNCA _me considerou realmente como seu marido!

- Senhores, por favor... - a voz do _barman _os interrompeu. Nem Gina nem Harry tinham percebido que haviam se levantado e estavam frente-a-frente, de punhos cerrados, berrando.

- CALA A BOCA! - eles disseram juntos para o homem, que deu um pulo para trás.

- E VOCÊ - Gina apontou para o rosto dele empunhando a colher de sobremesa - EU REALMENTE PENSEI QUE FOSSE DIFERENTE, HARRY! QUE TINHA CRESCIDO E SUPERADO ESSAS BOBAGENS RIDÍCULAS! Parece que não - disse abaixando a voz venenosamente - não olhe mais para a minha cara até PERCEBER as idiotices que acabou de me dizer!

Pela segunda vez naquele dia ela abandonou um restaurante à passos rápidos, mas desta vez furiosos, e gritando e praguejando, até a rua oposta. O percurso foi suficiente para manchar seu rosto de lágrimas, molhar a barra do seu vestido de neve e a lembrar que tinha deixado a capa na recepção do recinto. O cabelo estava começando a colar nas costas e seu rosto ficando muito vermelho, muito borrado e manchado, e os soluços a estava impedindo de pensar com clareza

- DROGA! - praguejou alto quando um dos saltos quebrou de encontro à quina na calçada, dado aos seus passos furiosos. - PORCARIA! CACETE! DESGRAÇA!

Fechou os olhos e limpou o rosto com fúria, usando as palmas. Abriu visão para a rua vazia, os rostos que a olhavam do outro lado da via dupla e a noite gelada que estava fazendo e começava a congelar sua pele descoberta pelo vestido decotado, de costas nuas e manga 3/4.

Pensando bem, só tinha um lugar para ir. Pensando nisso, aparatou.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**N/B: Gostei desse cap, as brigas foram ótimas... Façam uma autora feliz, tá chegando o niver dela q é dia 20, então de presente mande uma REVIEW, ela vai adorar assim como eu! Clique no lindo botãozinho roxo e escreva algo...**_

_**Bjinhos, Lou Malfoy!**_

**N/B: Ah, eu adorei escrever o cap desse jeito. E pra onde será que a Gina aparata? Rs, rs, façam suas suposições.**

**Agradecimentos: Driste **(obrigada, e sim, tem, nc no cap 8)**; Lou **(Vc NEM me explora, mas afinal, é por isso que eu te amo... obrigada por ainda ter paciência de deixar review!)**; Franinha **(Harry tb não é bobo, hein!)**; Rafinha **(Draco não é merlhor que o Harry! Eles só não podem ser comparados!**); Kell **(Vai ser NC sim! Ah, se Harry tivesse visto ia ser A catástrofe!)** e estrelinha W. M. **(a nc eh no cap 8, e eu vou tentar postar mais rápido, ok?)

**Bom, é isso... quem acha que o Harry ta agindo mt estranho, me manda review!**

**E orbigada por quem mandou nesse cap! E obrigada minha beta linda por existir! **

**Ly Anne Black. **


	7. Alto, Forte, Moreno

Disclaimer: Ninguém me dá personagem nenhum! _(-em crise-)_

**_--- obrigada Lou, que tem me ajudado tanto com o enredo da fic em geral e algumas cositas mas ---_**

_**--- obrigada Rafa, que me fez despertar para algumas coisas da vida ---**_

_**--- obrigada Gigi, pela carinha feliz que você faz quando me vê chutando o pau da barraca sobre H/G ---**_

_**--- obrigada Fabri, pela linda e surpreendente enxurrada de reviews seguidos na minha caixinha! ---**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Alto, Forte, Moreno... **

Gina aparatou na frente de um prédio. Dado ao frio e a raiva, ela não queria nem saber se tinha trouxa olhando uma ruiva surgir do nada. A passos largos, cruzou a distância entre a calçada e a portaria e subiu as escadas. Bateu com força no vidro do gabinete do porteiro, tirando a atenção do homem de um pequeno aparelho _tevelisor _de imagem colorida. O homem quase pulou à imagem da ruiva.

- Apartamento 910 - ela praguejou.

Ele pegou rápido o que Gina lembrava vagamente de chamar de interfone.

- A quem devo anunciar, Srta?

- Virgínia Potter. Não! Virgínia _Weasley! _

O homem lhe dedicou um olhar estranho e ela bufou de impaciência. Uma coruja já tinha facilmente subido até o andar referido, por que os trouxas tendiam a ser tão _lerdos? _Ela já ia implicar com a demora quando ouviu o porteiro dizer: - Pode subir, senhora Weasley.

Ela passou pelo portão e entrou no saguão do prédio. Não reparou na decoração de luxo. Nem se estava sujando o carpete vermelho de neve. Também, que se danasse a porcaria do _eledavor. _Gina aparatou no andar, mandando às favas o Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia.

Quando desaparatou exatamente na porta do apartamento 910, bateu com força quase suicida o punho contra a madeira maciça, sentindo em seguida a dor lacerante no nó dos dedos, dor que ignorou completamente, continuando a bater.

A porta abriu rápido e Gina por pouco não bateu o punho, sem querer, na cara de sua anfitriã.

Ela estava sob o olhar espantado de uma adolescente de saia _jeans _e botas rosas.

- Quem é você? - disse com afetação, secando a garota de cima a baixo.

- Acho que quem faz essa pergunta sou eu... _senhorita. _

Gina simplesmente não estava com paciência, e ia dar uma resposta mal educada quando uma voz atrás da jovem gritou.

- Gina! Oh, meu deus! Gina!

Embora aliviada em ver o rosto de Tina, ela achou o escândalo desnecessário. Ou talvez não. Devia estar deplorável, com o penteado desmanchando, a maquiagem borrada, o vestido todo amassado e úmido e um salto quebrado, além da neve na barra das roupas.

- Entre! Sai da frente, Lya!

Gina entrou e a porta foi fechada atrás de si. Sua raiva e ira estavam se transformando em nervosismo histérico - ela tremia e rangia os dentes.

- Venha, vamos para a cozinha. Lya, me ajude, faça um chá para Gina!

Gina e as outras duas se dirigiram para uma cozinha branca com uma bancada de mármore ao centro, e quatro banquinhos, a ruiva sentando-se num deles. Tina puxou a varinha e conjurou uma toalha, que entregou a Gina, a olhando preocupada.

- Agora me diga, pelo amor de deus, o que aconteceu para você estar nesse estado?

- Me desculpe, Tina - Gina disse por fim - Eu não sabia pra onde ir. Eu... hum... nós brigamos.

- Nós quem? - Tina indagou sentando-se num banco ao lado de Gina e começando a esfregar seu braço em forma de consolo.

- Ela e o marido, _óbvio_ - a adolescente disse com afetação.

- Ah, não a ouça - Tina resmungou - é a minha irmã mais nova, Lya.

Gina deu uma breve olhada para a garota, que aparentava ter seus 17, 18 anos. Ela era diferente da irmã - tinha cabelos loiros bem tratados, era magra e mais alta que Tina, as unhas eram rosa choque. Tinha um monte de gloss na boca da garota e maquiagem colorida nos olhos, e ela se assemelhava a uma modelo de revista adolescente.

Lya lhe deu um tchauzinho cínico com os dedos, perguntou: - Olá, Gina _Potter. _A Tina fala um bocado de você.

Gina lançou um olhar interrogativo para Tina.

- Ah, não, ignore ela, nasceu com coisas a menos na cabeça. Mas conte, que aconteceu afinal?

A ruiva se apertou mais no consolo da toalha e contou o que tinha acontecido no jantar. Tina ouviu impassível e levantando as sobrancelhas em certas partes, mas Gina ia se alterando enquanto relembrava das coisas que Harry lhe tinha dito.

- Ele faltou com o respeito comigo completamente! Nunca pensei que pudesse falar coisas como aquela! Um grosso, Tina! Não quero ver a cara miserável dele nunca mais!

A campainha tocou naquele exato momento. Tina lançou um olhar expressivo para Lya, que foi, resmungando, atender a porta.

- E essa pulseira - ela indicou a jóia no braço de Gina - você gostou?

- Ah, isso - ela disse com desprezo - parece significar muito menos agora.

- Mas...

- TINAAA! É PRA VOCÊÊÊ! ADIVINHA QUEM É?

Tina pulou da cadeira com rapidez ao ouvir o berro da irmã, e pareceu momentaneamente desesperada.

- ESPERE AI, JÁ ESTOU INDO! ESPERE! ESPERE AI MESMO!

Gina observou com a boca meio aberta Tina sair correndo desabalada da cozinha para a sala. Ela ficou arranhando o balcão com a unha, sentindo seu nervosismo diminuir e a raiva particular para Harry aumentar enquanto ia remoendo tudo de novo. Teve vontade de arrancar a pulseira do braço e jogar do outro lado do mundo, mas desistiu. Ouviu de longe uma voz masculina, provavelmente de quem tinha acabado de chegar, e a achou familiar. Mas ela não queria saber de voz masculina nem de coisa masculina alguma. A irmã rosa choque de Tina entrou em seguida com uma cara não muito boa.

- Homens! Tão... tão _homens! _

A ruiva olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Quem chegou ai?

- Ninguém que importe agora! - Tina disse rápido, entrando na cozinha, quando Lya ia abrir a boca.

- Como assim? Quem era? - Gina olhou de uma para outra, a curiosidade atiçada.

- O namorado dela. Alto, forte, moreno, bonito... - Lya debochou mansamente.

- Cala a boca, pirralha! - Tina disse sem paciência e as duas trocaram olhares assassinos - Venha, Gina, vou arrumar uma cama para você no meu quarto. Pode ficar aqui hoje e o tempo que quiser.

Gina deixou para perguntar a quem Lya se referia muito mais tarde, quando ambas já se aprontavam para dormir e Lya tinha saído para alguma festa, pelo que Gina entendeu.

- Bom, é um rapaz ai - foi o que ela respondeu - parece que ns estamos namorando.

- Parece? - Gina perguntou, porque nunca tinha "namorado mais ou menos".

- É - ela deu de ombros - ele precisa resolver uns problemas familiares, ainda, talvez esteja providenciando, eu não sei.

- Tina! - Gina disse abruptamente - e ele veio lhe visitar e não entrou por quê?

- Eu falei que não era um bom momento - ela disse, se deitando - que viesse mais tarde, nós veríamos depois.

- Não acredito! Não precisava fazer isso por causa de mim! - a ruiva disse, se sentindo subitamente culpada.

- Não, Gina, desencane. Ele não se importou. Vamos lá, você precisa dormir!

E Gina dormiu. Dormiu tanto que na manhã seguinte precisou ser sacudida para acordar de sonho nenhum.

- Gina! Quer abrir esses olhos e se vestir? Vai acabar nos atrasando! - a voz eficiente de Tina soou em seus ouvidos adormecidos e ela sentou na cama zonza e desnorteada.

- Que? Como... onde eu estou?

Tina estava metade vestida, andando pelo quarto rápido, com uma toalha no pescoço e o cabelo pingando, e definitivamente não lhe respondeu. Gina bocejou, se espreguiçou, olhou ao redor do quarto da amiga e evitou lembrar de sua noite anterior, e só então realmente se localizou, com isso.

- Você. - Tina lhe apontou o dedo quando saiu do banheiro pela terceira vez, dessa vez penteando o cabelo - Banho. Já!

Gina riu e levantou. Estava oficialmente e naquele momento mandando seus problemas para o inferno, na intenção de relaxar. Pena que não ia conseguir...

- Gina, VAMOS!

Gina olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo estava molhado, o uniforme da livraria que vestia tinha sido emprestado por Tina e ainda faltava calçar as sandálias. Tina lhe gritava da porta do apartamento, por sobre o som que Lya ouvia alto e que reverberava pelas paredes do recinto pequeno.

- VAI INDO NA FRENTE E ME ESPERA LÁ EM BAIXO! - gritou em resposta.

Ouviu a porta bater e voltou-se ao espelho. Não queria trabalhar, não queria se arrumar e muito menos fazer alguma coisa que incluísse sair de casa e ver casais felizes.

_Sua mimada_, disse para seu reflexo, _vai trabalhar, vagabunda! _

Terminou de se arrumar e saiu para a sala, que se encontrava ensurdecedora.

- CREDO! ABAIXA ISSO!

Lya fez uma careta para ela, e abaixou o volume do som meio trouxa meio bruxo. Gina reparou que ela estava relativamente arrumada para quem ia ficar em casa a manhã inteira, cheia dos shorts _jeans,_ das camisetas com dizeres rebeldes e cabelos penteados.

- Você está esperando alguém? - perguntou olhando ao redor e vendo a casa relativamente bem arrumada, como não estivera na noite anterior.

- Sim. - ela disse redutiva.

- Sua irmã sabe disso?

- E se não soubesse?

- Eu não contaria. - disse Gina dando de ombros.

Foi então que Lya lhe dirigiu o primeiro sorriso amigável.

Gina deu tchau e saiu da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Estava pensando no que Tina tinha lhe dito, sobre manter a descrição, pois o prédio era completamente trouxa, e aparatar ali, como tinha feito na noite anterior, estava fora de cogitação. Ela analisou seus saltos e pensou que a escada não era boa idéia, não se quisesse chegar inteira no trabalho, e não ser vítima da sua própria estabanação. O que lhe sobrava, basicamente, era o elevador.

Ela já andara num elevador, no ministério da magia. Não poderia ser tão diferente... E se aproximando, tocou o botão, que ficou vermelho, e a setinha digital acima dele contava os andares até o nove. Estava acompanhando aquilo e tentando descobrir como os números mudavam sem magia quando ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou, para cambalear para trás num espanto involuntário.

- É. Eu costumo causar esse impacto nas mulheres. _Invariavelmente. _

Ela levantou os olhos para quem tinha aquela voz rouca e sexy e franziu as sobrancelhas para um homem alto, forte, moreno... ela parou abruptamente sua descrição quando percebeu que aquilo se assemelhava com o que a Lya falara sobre o namorado novo da Tina. Bom... a garota tinha sido, no mínimo, _concisa._

Um homem jovem, realmente alto. Usava uma camiseta que parecia como única proposta servir para acentuar os bíceps e tríceps malhados e morenos. Ele tinha lábios de matar e o cabelo preto, espetado e curto. Olhos muito azuis focalizavam nela com curiosidade e ele tinha uma quantidade muito densa de cílios, que tornava seu olhar aveludado e magnético.

- Ruiva, eu conheço você de algum lugar... talvez você saiba de onde... não, não é cantada, eu acabei de perceber isso e estou falando sério.

Ela piscou, pasma.

- Em todo caso, sou Blaise Zabine - ele disse estendendo a mão. Ela engasgou mentalmente. Se _lembrava _dele.

Quando apertou sua mão, riu do seu pensamento. _Cruzes. Será que todo sonserino tem essa pegada? _Obviamente estava lembrando de Draco e de alguma forma isso não só não a desagradou como pôs um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Virgínia Potter.

Zabine levantou muito rápido a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, porque o elevador tinha acabado de chegar. Ela entrou no que considerava uma caixa de metal pequena e fechada demais e ficou o esperando, o que durou quase um minuto.

- Não vai entrar? - ela perguntou com uma quase impaciência.

- O quê? - ele devolveu, sem entender.

- Ah, pensei que soubesse. A Tina, ela já desceu. Quero dizer - se interrompeu, percebendo que estava atropelando seus pensamentos. - você é o namorado dela, não é?

Zabine parou, por um momento, muito pasmo e com a boca aberta.

- T-Tina? Não! Por Merlin, não! - Gina ia se desculpar quando ele completou com um sorriso - Não tenho nada com Tina e acho bom que ela já tenha ido. Eu, bom - ele passou a mão no cabelo, arrepiando-o - sou namorado da irmã dela... a Lya.

- Ah. - foi tudo que a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

Enquanto descia com o elevador, depois de superar o fato de que _Lya _tinha _aquele _namorado, ela ficou pensando no que aqueles dois não iam acabar fazendo _sozinhos _a manhã _toda _naquele apartamento. Bom, fosse o que fosse, ela _não ia _contar aquilo para Tina. Isso a fez pensar no quanto ia ouvir do chefe aquela manhã ao chegar tão atrasada à livraria apinhada de compradores. Ia ter uma manhã estressante. Não ia ter tempo para pensar em casais cheios de hormônios. Não ia ter tempo para pensar _nem _nos problemas do seu casamento, lembrou-se.

_Isso _a animou.

O resto da sua manhã não foi tão animadora quanto. Ela e Tina ouviram gritos do patrão por meia hora, então tiveram que encarar uma loja muito apinhada há apenas uma semana do natal e o seu tempo de almoço, assim como o da sua amiga, foram cancelados para que conseguissem atender à todos. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar que, quando aceitara trabalhar naquela lugar, jamais acreditara que livros vendiam tanto.

Ambas chegaram tão exaustas e famintas no fim da tarde no apartamento de Tina que as palavras eram dispensáveis, para poupar energia. Tina parou em frente à porta, vasculhando a bolsa, à procura da chave, e Gina estava xingando os trouxas em geral por aquela invenção absurda que era uma fechadura.

Então, percebeu que o corredor estava cheirando estranho. Um cheiro excessivamente doce e misturado que estava deixando seu estomago vazio enjoado.

- Que será que é isso? - Gina se perguntou. Tina balançou o chaveiro na mão.

- Não quero saber de nada. - disse com um mau humor extremo, enfiando a chave certa na fechadura.

A porta estalou e abriu. O que Gina viu a fez ficar muito pasma.

No sofá, que por um acaso ficava exatamente em frente à porta há alguns metros, um casal se beijava furiosamente. Numa olhada rápida, Gina foi capaz de ver o cabelo de Lya espalhado pelo braço do sofá, Blaise sobre ela sem camisa, as unhas rosas da garota se enfiando em seus músculos das costas. E as pernas dela entrelaçadas nas dele. As mãos grandes de Blaise tirando a _baby look_ da garota com urgência. O casal estava tão entretido que sequer as percebera chegar.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - Tina berrou ao seu lado.

Por um instante, Gina achou que Lya estava muito ferrada. Mas ao olhar para a amiga ao seu lado, percebeu que Tina talvez nem tivesse enxergado direito Blaise ou sua irmã. Ela estava olhando para o _resto _da sua casa.

E Gina viu. Em todos os lugares, em cima do chão, das mesas, da bancada da cozinha, das cadeiras, dos móveis, da televisão, no peitoril da janela, e se brincasse, até do lustre, havia buquês de flores, todos eles vermelhos e exuberantes. Na verdade, era dali que vinha o cheiro doce enjoativo.

Nesse meio tempo, Lya havia saído de debaixo de Blaise e exibia um sorrisinho animado.

- Ah, irmã querida. Ele é extremamente cavalheiro, não é?

- VOCÊ O DEIXOU ENTRAR AQUI?

- Na verdade não. Fora corujas, centenas dela. Deixei a janela aberta o dia inteiro e tive de ficar arranjando lugar para por todas essas flores. Ainda assim, é extremamente romântico. _Amei. _

Tina estava simplesmente pasma. Gina, impressionada.

- E então? - Lya estava se dirigindo para ela - Você gostou, Gina? Ele parece ter tido um trabalhão.

- Ele _quem? _- Gina perguntou confusa - Eu pensei que tinha sido... bom... o namorado da Tina... você quer dizer que... que _quem _fez isso, quero dizer... afinal, isso foi trabalho do _meu _marido ou do namorado da Tina?

- Bom - Lya deu um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. - Isso _realmente _depende do seu ponto de vista.

Tina avançou para a irmã. Gina deu um pulo para trás. Ela ia gritar seu espanto, mas alguém tocou a campainha.

E todos ficaram imóveis, subitamente.

_**N/B: **Cap definitivamente maravilhoso, oh meu Merlin eu ganhei uma personagem feita especialmente pra mim, vou chorar (ainda estática de emoção) e ainda por cima ela (Lya) fica com o Blaise, não podia querer coisa melhor! Deixando o meu ataque de lado, esse cap está MTO bom! A Ly mereçe mtas REVIEWS, vamos lá é só clicar no botão roxo do ''go'' e dar a sua opinião sobre o cap! Gente, a NC está perto, portanto, contribuem assim ela não demorará nada..._

_Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! _

**N/A: **Bom, pessoas, como minha beta lindosa acabou de declarar, sim, a Lya foi feita em homenagem à ela, rsrs. Ela me ajuda muito, conversa horas à fio sobre a fic, me explora (rsrs) e ganhou o Blaise...

Para quem ainda não sabe, a **NC** vem no cap **8. **Minha primeira NC D/G publicada! XD

Outra coisa: eu adorei o final desse cap! Quem tocou na campainha? Façam suas apostas!

**Agradecimentos: Lou **_(Nosso baby tah na metade... e o Harry é absolutamente perfeito pra mim mesmo ofendendo a Gina... próximo cap é mt lindoso, não?);_**Fabri **_(Oh, merlin, merlin, merlin...5 reviews suas de uma vez! Eu amei, foi mt lindo! Suas suspeitas são melhore ainda! Te amo! Te amo! (- ainda não acreditando nas cinco reviews MARAVILHOSAS recebidas de surprise-); _**Driste **_(Atualização não tão breve... mas vou escrever ic pelo resto da vida, rsrs); _**Franinha **_(O que será que está realmente acontecendo com Harry? Ah, obrigada por tudo!); _**estrelinha W.M.**_(NC em breve... thanks pela review ) e _**Rafinha M. Potter **_(Agora eu tô é com medo de fazer essa NC... olha q pressão! Bom, vou dar tudo de mim... ahn... não exatamente de mim, neh? E pára de fazer doce pra receber caps antes, já disse que mando sim XD) _

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cenas do próximo capítulo: **

_- FALEI PRA NUNCA MAIS OLHAR NA MINHA CARA...! _

_- ...até que eu percebesse as idiotices que tinha falado - ele completou se aproximando - eu percebi, Ginny. Fui muito idiota de supor que você teria alguma coisa com Malfoy. _

_Gina só sentiu uma coisa esquisita no est**ô**mago e a mão de Tina, em torno do seu braço, tremer._

_- Você é uma mulher incrível, Gina, uma pessoa maravilhosa para mim. Eu nem tenho o direito de desconfiar de você! Desculpe, querida, talvez eu estivesse estressado demais naquele momento para ser delicado com você, porque... eu entendi que viver sem você é muito complicado._

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Gina perdoa? Resta esperar pelo próximo capítulo... que vem quando eu ver muitas reviews na caixinha! **

**Beijos!**

**Ly Anne Black. **


	8. Mas Nem Tudo São Flores

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertecem e é exatamente por isso que eu ponho o Blaise do jeito que eu quiser...

**Nota: **Capa para Lou, que esteve me ajudando e rindo comigo passo a passo quanto a ele, e para a Rafa que vai gostar da briga do Harry com a Gina e o Harry parecendo bobo e para a Frani, sem noçããão como essa menina me ajudou ontem!

**Capítulo 7**

**Mas Nem Tudo São Flores **

- Bom - Lya deu um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. - Isso _realmente _depende do seu ponto de vista

Tina avançou para a irmã. Gina deu um pulo para trás. Ela ia gritar seu espanto, mas alguém tocou a campainha.

E todos ficaram imóveis, subitamente.

- Eu... ahn... eu atendo - disse Blaise, percebendo que nenhuma das três ia ter a iniciativa. Ele foi até a porta e girou a fechadura com curiosidade, mas o que escapou da sua boca foi um suspiro, quando viu quem era.

Gina não suspirou. Ao contrário, sua respiração travou quando viu o moreno parado na porta, a roupa social com a qual trabalhava e a capa dobrada no braço, os cabelos espetados para mais ângulos do que a matemática podia calcular e no rosto uma expressão um pouco desorientada. Ele olhou para a sala e para todo mundo, parando o olhar cor de esmeralda desconcertante em Tina por um segundo, em seguida, na esposa.

- Ginny...

A ruiva voltou a respirar a todo vapor.

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui! - ela atropelou suas próprias palavras - Será que você pode me dizer que idéia foi essa! - indicou as flores, furiosa.

- Você... não gostou? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Seu cínico! - disse a ruiva, avançando para ele.

- Gina, por favor! - Tina avançou depressa, a segurando pelo braço - Har... - a mulher pigarreou - Hmm, Harry, que é que você está fazendo aqui... exatamente?

- Preciso falar com você, Gina - ele disse para ela, que fumegava com toda sua raiva da noite anterior despertando novamente - Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você! Não depois de ontem! Acho que já falamos o bastante e que a situação ficou bem clara, inclusive sobre as suas opiniões sobre mim! - ele abriu a boca - Não, Potter, eu não quero escutar nada depois daquilo, obrigada!

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. Pediu arrego com o olhar para Tina, que ainda segurava a amiga.

- Gina... - ela suspirou - Ouça-o só um pouco... Talvez haja alguma coisa que...

- FALEI PRA NUNCA MAIS OLHAR NA MINHA CARA...

- Até que eu percebesse as idiotices que tinha falado - ele completou se aproximando - eu percebi, Ginny. Fui muito idiota de supor que você teria alguma coisa com Malfoy.

Gina só sentiu uma coisa esquisita no estômago e a mão de Tina, em torno do seu braço, tremer.

- Você é uma mulher incrível, Gina, uma pessoa maravilhosa para mim. Eu nem tenho o direito de desconfiar de você! Desculpe, querida, talvez eu estivesse estressado demais naquele momento para ser delicado com você, porque... eu entendi que viver sem você é muito complicado.

Ele deu um sorriso franco. Gina estava boquiaberta. Blaise sequer tinha se afastado da porta, tal era seu espanto à cena que se desenrolava. Tina, ao seu lado, ofegou.

- Hey, cara - Lya se pronunciou, diretamente para Harry e com um olhar estranho - pega leve.

Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, Lya estreitando os olhos cor de mel para ele, deixando Gina sem compreender.

- Com licença - Tina disse em seguida, desviando o olhar de Harry - eu vou... vou até... até a cozinha, pegar... hmm... café... café para todo mundo.

Gina viu Tina sair em direção a cozinha com Lya atrás e Harry acompanhá-la com o olhar, provavelmente achando sua reação estranha. Bom, ele não sabia o quão estressante havia sido o trabalho naquele dia, a ponto de deixar qualquer um agindo estranhamente.

- Ginny... - Harry tentou de novo, após o longo e torturante silêncio.

- Harry - ela disse tentando parecer fria - Vá para casa, é o melhor que você pode...

- NÃO! - ele se aproximou dela o suficiente para tocá-la, se quisesse - Não vou embora sem você!

- Ah, por favor! - a ruiva protestou - seja um pouco mais...

- Vem comigo, Gina. Você é a minha esposa. Tem que me perdoar, tem que voltar pra casa, fica vazia sem você...

- Me dê apenas um tempo...

Ele suspirou, frustrado. Ela estava começando a sentir vontade de chorar, dois fortes sentimentos se chocando forte em seu peito.

- Não posso voltar sozinho para aquela casa.

- Não sei se posso voltar contigo depois de tudo que me falou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça fitando longamente o tapete da sala. Aquilo estava começando a incomodá-la, a doê-la, porque de alguma forma, parecia o absolutamente certo e o completamente errado, e odiava estar indecisa sobre um assunto que sempre parecera ter única solução em sua vida. Pela primeira vez, tinha um duvida real.

- Volte com ele, Gina. Ele ama você, não percebe?

Ela olhou surpresa para a porta da cozinha, pois sequer percebera que Tina voltara. O castanho dos seus olhos estava vermelho e injetado, a voz trêmula, dona de uma dolorosa verdade.

- Certo. - disse baixinho - Está bem, eu vou... eu vou voltar.

Harry a abraçou forte, mas ela não correspondeu. Amava-o intensamente, e algo parecia errado. Voltaria, e aquilo não se encaixava direito.

- Obrigada, Gina - ele disse em seu ouvido - Eu já não sei o que faria, se não me perdoasse.

- D&G -

Pior do que ela imaginava, os dias seguintes foram estranhos. Como se a normalidade de seu casamento estivesse sido substituída por uma rotina diferente da que estava acostumada. Como se _seu marido _tivesse sido substituído por uma cara que nunca conhecera na vida.

- Bom dia, querida - disse entrando na sala já pronto para sair e lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça - Tudo bem com você? Precisa de alguma coisa? Você está linda.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha acabado de acordar, estava enfiada numa camisola de algodão enorme e seu cabelo nada mais era do que um emaranhado indomável e vermelho em trono do seu rosto.

- Obrigada.

E tomaram café em silêncio, um silêncio muito profundo. Às vezes ela pegava Harry parado, a fitando fixamente e parecendo ter um pensamento distante, então ele balançava a cabeça de leve e voltava para o que quer que estivesse fazendo.

- Já vai?

- Ahn? Ah, sim - disse o moreno, que estava pegando a pasta e vestindo a capa para enfrentar o dia frio que fazia na rua - É, eu tenho que sair mais cedo. - ele a olhou de lado. - Espero que não se importe.

- Não. - a ruiva disse, dando de ombros.

E Harry simplesmente tinha saído mais cedo todos aqueles dias seguintes e nunca mais a tinha esperado para deixá-la no trabalho. Ela estava dizendo para si mesma que nem ligava, e que podia se cuidar sozinha. Claro que podia. Também podia deitar sozinha e ignorar que Harry chegava muito tarde do trabalho. E só ficava perguntando se estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa, quando não ficava a encarando daquele modo estranho e pensativo, nas poucas vezes que se viam.

Na quinta feira, 22 de Dezembro, Gina o esperou. Tina tinha resolvido chegar atrasada naqueles últimos dias e isso a estava custando mais trabalho, e Tina havia saído mais cedo duas vezes, deixando o serviço para a ruiva e quase a levando à exaustão. A amiga costumava se desculpar, dizendo que estava completamente apaixonada pelo namorado ao qual Gina sequer sabia como se chamava, e ficar longe dele estava sendo complicado, e ela queria ficar o máximo de tempo em sua companhia. Isso, claro, não deixava Gina menos cansada.

Portanto, naquela quinta feira Gina chegou em casa, tomou um banho e sentou no sofá do escritório dele, muito decidida a esperá-lo o quanto fosse preciso. Começou a folhear as revistas dele. Revistas chatas, e Gina deixou de lado. Aumentou o fogo da lareira e circulou a mesa dele. Forçou gavetas por puro tédio - e estavam trancadas. Não querendo invadir a privacidade do marido, Gina voltou para o sofá e esperou. Tanto que, ao despertar com o clique de Harry aparatando na sala, quase pulou ao ver a hora no relógio, que há tempos já ultrapassara a meia noite.

Ela levantou sonolenta e, antes que saísse do escritório, Harry a encontrou na porta.

- Gina? - ele parecia realmente surpreso – O que você está fazendo acordada à essa hora?

- Esperando você, óbvio.

Pegou a pasta dele e pôs em cima da mesa. Tirou sua capa e jogou no sofá. E o abraçou, encostando o rosto no peito dele. Harry, visivelmente sem jeito, a afastou, com um olhar preocupado, e mais algum sentimento que ela não sabia desvendar.

- Que houve? Que aconteceu, Gina? Está tudo bem com você, hein?

Ela o encarou, e teve uma estranha e súbita vontade de chorar. Não era uma vontade lógica, era sentimental, porque as coisas estavam diferentes, e ela não conhecia mais aquele Harry frio, que nunca fora realmente um marido, mas sempre lhe fora um irmão e repente parecia tão distante. E tinha ódio daquela pergunta que ouvira tanto, nos últimos dias. Por que ele queria _tanto _saber se ela estava bem? Porque ao invés de perguntar se estava _bem, _não a fazia se sentir bem?

- Está, querido. - Gina correu a mão pelo rosto dele, sem realmente senti-lo - E com você? Como foi o trabalho?

Harry pareceu sem fala por instantes, e seu cérebro parecia trabalhar intensamente por debaixo do desordenado cabelo preto.

- Foi... ruim. Por que teria sido bom?

- Eu não disse que foi.

- Certo.

Gina viu que ele estava nervoso e não conseguia encontrar um motivo.

Um motivo. Um motivo para aquilo tudo. Era só o que ela queria saber. Uma obstinação por isso foi o que fez Gina arrastar Harry até o sofá que ficava em frente à lareira e fazê-lo sentar, sentando ao seu lado. Era estranho, quando ele sentou a olhava e parecia ainda mais nervoso, cada vez mais, como se Gina o estivesse ameaçando. Ela ensaiou um sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Gina, que você... eu estou cansado, eu bem... tem algo qu...

- Você não me parece bem de verdade, Harry. Eu só queria conversar com você, como... como nos velhos tempos. Você sempre está ocupado e nunca mais ficamos juntos. Eu mal vejo você durante o dia. Sinto que estou... é como se eu tivesse perdendo algo importante.

Isso o fez virar rápido de vez para ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

A situação e o modo estranho como ele reagia a irritou.

- Afinal, qual o problema com você?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum! Eu não faço idéia do que está passando na sua cabeça, porque eu não tenho problema nenhum e não vejo nada mudar!

- O que deveria estar passando pela minha cabeça, Harry?

- Eu não sei! É você quem anda esquisita!

- Eu! Não, não sou eu! Você está se distanciando de mim! Não é como antigamente!

- Você quer que tudo seja eterno, Gina! E nada pode ficar do mesmo jeito para sempre!

- Eu só quero saber porque mudou! - Gina protestou, nervosa e dura no sofá.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Agora você nunca sabe de nada! - exclamou por fim, se largando no sofá, fumegando e vermelha.

O silêncio seguinte foi pesado e desconfortável. Gina ficou arranhando a perna, trincando os dentes e olhando para o nada, sentindo o sangue borbulhar em cada veia do seu corpo e nenhum pensamento lógico pela mente, só alguns ímpetos violentos e raivosos. Harry respirava forte e estava estranhamente quieto. ao menos até falar:

- Eu vou viajar.

- VOCÊ VAI O QUÊ?

Harry olhou para ela com uma cara completamente absurdada. Gina bufou, ajeitando o cabelo com violência e o fuzilando.

- Repita, por favor - disse com fúria contida.

- Foi o que você ouviu. Surgiu uma viagem de negócios. Eu não posso não ir, porque é urgente e inadiável.

Gina estava fora de si. Quer dizer que o seu casamento estava em crise, e de repente ele ia viajar!

- Quando? - perguntou, fechando os olhos e controlando a respiração, para não matá-lo.

- Hmm... amanhã. E volto... no sábado...

- VOCÊ O QUE? EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA ME DIZENDO QUE VAI VIAJAR NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL! QUE VAI ME LARGAR SOZINHA NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL!

- Gina, eu...

- "GINA" É O ESCAMBAU! Eu não... EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

- Ótimo! - ele disse levantando com fúria, e foi só ai que Gina percebeu que tinha levantando e estava gritando no meio do escritório - Eu não preciso do seu consentimento! Não estou pedindo a sua permissão! Eu realmente sinto muito, mas a viagem surgiu de última hora e eu não posso prejudicar o ministério por causa do seu mimo!

- MIMO! - ela gritou histérica - É NATAL, POTTER! Época de passar com a família, e não trabalhando!

- Poupe-me das suas tradições exageradas, Gina!

Ela deixou cair o queixo, sem ação. Não era Harry que estava falando aquilo, era? Não podia ser!

- CERTO, HARRY! VÁ PARA O INFERNO, ENTÃO, E EU ESTOU POUCO LIGANDO!

- E EU MENOS AINDA!

Ela saiu do escritório e bateu a porta com força, a corrente furiosa de ar fazendo sacudir as janelas e as portas. Se enfiou no quarto e bateu a porta, a trancando com o feitiço mais poderoso que conseguiu pensar. Se jogou na cama, borbulhando com uma raiva explosiva e incontida. Derrubou tudo de cima dos criados mudos com patadas, gritando seu ódio.

Quando tudo já estava no chão, ela levantou e foi para o banheiro, olhar o seu reflexo com fúria. De repente os pensamentos ficaram lógicos. Era como se soubesse dos sintomas do seu casamento, mas não fosse capaz de especificar a doença. Num estalo, sabia com quem falaria para resolver o seu problema.

- D&G -

- Então ele lhe deu uma pulseira cara sem nenhuma data comemorativa?

- Sim.

- E ele começou a tratar você de uma maneira esquisita?

- Sim.

- E ele está saindo de casa muito cedo e chegando muito tarde?

- É.

- E fica superprotegendo você?

- Eu diria super-abafando.

- E quando você disse que as coisas estavam mudando, ele ficou nervoso e disse que era coisa da sua cabeça?

- É.

- Ele implorou seu perdão quando brigaram pela primeira vez, com um gesto exagerado?

- Ele infectou a casa da Tina com aquele cheiro horrível.

- Ele está frio com você?

- Ele não olha mais nos meus olhos.

- Ele vai... - o loiro fez uma careta - _viajar à negócios?_

- Sim.

- Ah, Gina! - Collin explodiu, batendo as mãos na mesa com impaciência - Está tudo tão óbvio!

Gina fez cara de choro, respirando fundo e revolvendo sua frustração. Ela não estava achando mais nada óbvio. Acordara com a mente bloqueada e novamente os sintomas iam batendo uns com os outros e o nome da doença que afetava seu casamento se recusava a tomar forma em seus pensamentos.

E então, ela tinha recorrido à Collin. Ele era seu amigo há anos, e ela não conhecia no universo ninguém melhor que ele para classificar uma crise, principalmente as amorosas.

Agora ambos estavam numa pequena lanchonete numa galeria de lojas no centro da cidade, discutindo a situação. Gina fizera questão de desabafar cada mínimo detalhe dos problemas que a perturbava e a confundia, e mesmo depois de repetir tudo, nada estava completamente óbvio, como a expressão dele lhe sugeria.

- Collin, meu amor, você pode ser mais claro?

- Sim - o loiro disse sentando reto na cadeira - mas ai eu seria direto demais, e eu tenho pena de você.

- Certo - a ruiva disse impaciente - mas eu preciso saber!

- Hmm - o amigo franziu os lábios finos, e empurrou o copo de Gina para perto dela - certo, beba um pouco de água.

Gina rolou os olhos e bebeu. Sabia que se não fizesse o que ele estava mandando, ele a enrolaria ainda mais.

- Relaxe.

- Collin... não me irrite...

- Talvez eu deva amarrar você, isso me parece algo seguro a se fazer...

- Collin!

- Certo. Eu ainda não sei como você não percebeu isso, Gina. Eu estou pasmo. Eu teria desconfiado a séculos. Bom... então, eu sinto muito, Gina... de lhe dizer... mas o seu marido perfeito, ele está... traindo você.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas. Por um momento, ela era a própria imagem da pura surpresa.

- Harry _o quê? _– balbuciou, aturdida.

- Ah, querida... - ele passou a mão no queixo dela, que estava estática, processando rapidamente - está tudo tão óbvio... eu sinto tanto... mas essa é a minha conclusão e bom... esses são os sintomas... nunca pensei que o Harry pudesse, mas...

- Oh, meu deus, Collin - ela olhou para ele de modo urgente - Oh meu deus... oh meu deus... OH MEU DEUS!

Ela levantou de vez, fazendo ir ao chão sua cadeira de madeira com um baque que atraiu de graça a atenção da lanchonete. Collin viu o rosto dela começar a corar...

- Gina, não...

- AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! ESTAVA NA MINHA FRENTE O TEMPO TODO E EU NÃO ENXERGUEI! COMO EU SOU BURRA! BURRA, COLLIN, BURRA!

- Não, você só...

- AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!

- Eu não acho que a Lílian tenha nada haver com isso... - o loiro tentou amenizar, segurando os braços dela, mas Gina se soltou, enlouquecida.

- EU _CONFIAVA _NELE! COMO QUE ELE PÔDE, COLLIN? DESCARADAMENTE! E ELE FICAVA DIZENDO QUE ME _AMAVA! _AMAVA UMA OVA! TANTANDO ME ENGANAR! COM AQUELE PAPO FURADO E ESSA PULSEIRA IDIOTA!

- Gina, pára, se controla, tá todo mundo olhando...

Gina estava vermelha como molho de tomate, espumando, gritando à todo pulmão e naquele momento, arrancando com raiva a pulseira do braço e jogando longe.

- E ME TROCOU POR UMA VAGABUNDA QUALQUER! ELE VAI... ELE VAI PAGAR _TÃO CARO!_ (Ah, com certeza q vai, eu tbm faria...)- ela trincou os dentes, com um olhar cruel - ELE VAI SE ARREPENDER DO DIA, VAI, AH, EU VOU MATAR ELE, COLLIN, VOU BATER _TANTO _NELE, EU VOU...

- Vem, vamos sair daqui... - ele estava tentando puxá-la, as pessoas estavam simplesmente de olhos fixos nos dois e alguns até riam. E Gina arrancou seu braço da mão dele.

- Collin - ela disse abruptamente - eu vou matá-lo.

- Não vai nada! Você não vai fazer nada agora, garota, vai se acalmar!

- ME LARGA! EU VOU ATRÁS DELE! SE PRECISAR EU VOU ATÉ O INFERNO QUEBRAR A CARA DELE EM MUITOS PEDACINHOS NOJENTOS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - ela disse de repente - ELE NÃO PER DE POR ESPERAR!

- Gina, que é que você vai fazer? Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, ruiva maluca!

- EU VOU DEVOLVER NA MESMÍSSIMA MOEDA! - ela agora estava gargalhando descontroladamente, como uma possuída - ELE VAI SE ARREPENDER _TANTO! _AHHHH!

- Gina, o que você vai fazer?

- Você vai ver, Collin! - a ruiva exclamou, se afastando com passos para trás - Você vai ver!

E antes que Collin pudesse agarrá-la ou impedi-la Gina aparatou.

- D&G -

A loira sentiu a mão forte do rapaz subindo a barra da sua minissaia _jeans._ Ela já tinha falado quinhentas vezes aquilo, mas repetiu:

- Não, Blaise... aqui não...

Talvez ele não estivesse levando a sério porque aquilo soava mais como um gemido, enquanto Lya sentia o corpo quente de Blaise pressionando o seu contra a parede fria de mármore do saguão ou a boca dele beijando seu pescoço com avidez e as mãos passeando por suas coxas.

- Blaise, pare... vá embora... você _disse _que tava de saída...

- Eu já estou indo - ele ofegou, rindo contra a pele dela e a fazendo arrepiar - só um momento...

Ela estava começando a rir também quando alguém aparatou no saguão. Lya levou tal susto que afastou o namorado com um empurrão.

- Gina! - a garota exclamou alarmada, arregalando os olhos de espanto - Isso é um prédio trouxa, você não pode ficar aparantando e...

Lya percebeu uma cólera intensa estampada no rosto muito vermelho da ruiva e seus dentes trincados, os cabelos revirados.

- Sua irmã! - disse Gina apontando o dedo para Lya e a fazendo dar um pulo para trás - Ela está lá em cima, _não é?_

- Sim, mas... - balbuciou a loira, estagnada.

- ÓTIMO! - a ruiva praticamente gritou, se dirigindo ao elevador e socando o botão.

- Mas Gina, espere! - Lya completou, recuperando a fala - Bata em vez de derrubar a porta, ela está com visita!

- QUE SE DANE! - disse Gina, entrando no elevador que mal acabara de abrir e sumindo de vista.

Lya e Blaise trocaram olhares confusos. A garota podia ouvir Gina gritando e dando pancadas no elevador enquanto ele subia e, de alguma forma, estava pressentindo problemas.

- D&G -

Gina saiu do elevador pisando forte, praguejando alto e, ao chegar na porta do apartamento de Tina, bateu com tanta força que sentiu os nós dos dedos estralarem. Ainda estava praguejando e pela segunda vez em poucos dias, quase bateu na cara da uma moradora daquela casa, após a porta ser bruscamente aberta.

Tina lançou um olhar escandalizado para a ruiva na sua frente, enquanto a mesma via a dona do apartamento toda molhada, enrolada numa toalha e com o cabelo preto e encharcado colando no colo e pescoço.

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui? - Tina quase gritou, escandalizada e pasma ao extremo. - Gina eu não...

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- "Ele" _QUEM?_ - a morena arregalou os olhos, o batimento cardíaco falhando.

Gina respirou fundo, mas não adiantou. O cheiro que vinha do apartamento de Tina era conhecido, era familiar, idêntico ao cheiro de Harry. A ruiva se chutou mentalmente, sabia que estava ficando doida, que queria que ele estivesse próximo de suas mãos para matá-lo, e ignorou aquela impressão, e também o fato de estar tendo delírios olfativos.

- Me diga! Ele falou que você sabia! - ela agarrou a mulher pelos ombros - SÓ ME DIGA!

- Ele _quem_! - Tina repetiu desesperada, quase tendo um enfarto - Eu não sei do que você está falando!

Gina falou o nome de quem estava procurando, quase cuspindo. Tina arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Bom... - disse sem fôlego - você não precisar andar muito...

A outra lhe lançou um olhar rascante e Tina recuou.

- Vá... hmm... procure no apartamento 903.

Foi a vez de Gina arregalar os olhos.

- Ok! - disse com avidez. Tina piscou, e no momento seguinte, Gina já seguia à passos firmes pelo corredor novamente, murmurando coisas furiosas e sem sentido, e a morena suspirou, tensa.

- D&G -

A próxima porta na qual bateu não foi em menor mas em maior intensidade. Enquanto esperava, respirando muito forte, ela passava rápido a mão no cabelo e no rosto, limpando as lágrimas de raiva, mas era incapaz de se acalmar. Até mesmo suas mãos estavam formigando.

E alguém abriu a porta.

Ela cravou os olhos fundo nos olhos dele, e ainda assim pôde vê-lo por completo. A calça cinza do moletom; o casaco do moletom com os botões todos abertos, revelando uma faixa dos músculos de seu peito; o cabelo loiro caindo pela face, o ar angelical que aquilo lhe dava; e a boca vermelha de frio, entreaberta, surpresa.

- Virgínia!

Ela não esperou, nem respondeu. Antes de qualquer reação de Draco, ela cravou as mãos em seu pescoço alvo e colou a boca úmida nos lábios dele com uma fome incalculável, um desejo refletido em sua fúria, e o beijou tão intensamente quanto desejara desde que ele se despedira de si, ao que parecia uma eternidade atrás.

**FIM do CAP**

_**N/B:** Cap mais** perfeito **da fic até agora, e até q foi bem grandinho... Finalmente a Gina descobriu, qm será a amante? Ganha um doce quem descobrir... E eu nem preciso dizer o q vem no próximo cap (NC), então se vcs querem o cap bem rápido é só mandar **REVIEWS** q ele chega bem rapidinho e super perfeito!_

_Bjinhos, Lou Malfoy!_

**N/B: Eis meu cap preferido dessa fic toda! E o Collin simplesmente arrasa! Graças a Merlin ele fez a Gina enxergar o que estava tão ÓBVIO e ela era tão cega pra ver! Eu também amo os barracos desse cap e o Harry completamente confuso! E tenho uma pena horrível da Tina, pobrezinha, que está enrolada nessa história toda... bom, sobre quem é a amante, só a Gina não reparou, né!**

**Agradecimentos: DD Black Malfoy **_(é tão cruel ler e não comentar... sua garota má! Eu perdôo por ter aparecido agora! Eu me acabei de rir com "Ginny Pontas", rsrs. AMEI seu coment, não deixe de aparecer!), _**Lou Malfoy **_(É, eu sei que suas partes preferidas sempre envolvem o Blaise ou vc mesmaa... vc é uma fofa! E uma beta perfeitosa!), _**Driste **_(Ai, não fala mal do meu baby Harry... e por mais que eu demore, não vou parar de escrever não, pó deixa ), _**Fabri**_ (a Lou/Lya é uma sortuda mesmo... e ainda se vangloria horrores com isso, rs. E as suas idéias não são nada malucas, pode crer!), _**Rafinha **_(O Harry é um marido ótimo... eles só não se combinam! Pode deixar que eu vou providenciar a capa de LE... Espero que goste desse cap e sinceramente espero que goste do próximo, pq se vc gostar, eu gosto tb!)._

**Bom, pessoas, minha última declaração é que o próximo cap eh NC e eu estou providenciando...**

**Beijos! Obrigada a quem comenta e tb a quem lê e não comenta e que tenho certeza de que vai comentar, não é mesmo? Ótimo!**

**Bye, Ly Anne Black. **


	9. E Quem Precisa de Flores?

**Disclaimer:** Graças a deus não me pertencem e posso escrever loucuras como essa sem peso na consciência XDDD.

**Nota: O LINK DA CAPA ESTÁ NO PROFILE. NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DAR UMA OLHADA!**

**Dedicações **

_- a **Rafinha**, que sempre pediu tanto pela NC D/G e que eu demorei tanto para fazer e agora está aqui, quentinha do forno especialmente para ela..._

_- a **Lou**, beta tão linda, que apoiou TANTO, que apóia desde sempre, que vibra, que é muito fofa, que eu amo, que merece isso aqui e ponto final! E que faz aniversário amanhã (01.05) e merece muuuitos parabéns!_

_- a **Frani**, que me fez ficar cara-a-cara com a verdade (rsrs). Sem ela não teria saído, de verdade! Devo até mesmo trechos do que está aqui á ela, pois foram dos espertos dedinhos dela que a base da NC se originou! _

_- a **Fabri**, minha irmã de coração, que eu sei que está doida pra ver o que aprontei dessa vez... (NC D/G, migaaa!)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8 **

**E Quem Precisa das Flores? **

- Virgínia!

Ela não esperou, nem respondeu. Antes de qualquer reação de Draco, ela cravou as mãos em seu pescoço alvo e colou a boca úmida nos lábios dele com uma fome incalculável, um desejo refletido em sua fúria, e o beijou tão intensamente quanto desejara desde que ele se despedira de si, ao que parecia uma eternidade atrás.

A primeira reação do loiro foi recuar um passo para trás. Quando percebeu a intensidade dos lábios da mulher em sua pele, um forte arrepio correu por sua espinha e ele segurou a cintura dela com força, a colando contra seu corpo. As costas dela se chocaram contra a porta da casa, que bateu e fechou.

O loiro aproveitou e a prendeu contra a porta com seu corpo. Não importava por qual motivo a ruiva batera em sua porta daquele jeito enlouquecido e o beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar, a maneira como o fazia o estava tirando do controle e Draco já não se importava com o que significava.

Gina meteu as mãos por dentro do casaco do moletom dele, cravando com desejo as unhas na pele quente e fazendo Draco soltar um gemido contra a sua boca. Ela o beijava intensamente quase sem respirar e as mãos foram rápidas em arrancar o casaco e deixá-lo cair. Ela se afastou um momento para vislumbrar o peito alvo e musculoso dele, os olhos faiscando.

- Ruiva, você...

Gina subiu o olhar para encará-lo, obstinada.

- Escute - uma das mãos dela parou no queixo de Draco o forçando a olhar diretamente para si. Estava formulando as palavras e de algum modo a riqueza de tons cinzas e azuis dos olhos dele davam a impressão de verter mais energia nas intenções que possuía - eu vim aqui porque eu quero você. Eu _preciso _ter você _agora._

Draco sabia que ela não estava implorando, estava exigindo. Normalmente era ele quem dominava as mulheres e se deixou relutar só por um segundo, pois no seguinte Gina correu com contemplação as unhas por toda a extensão do peito dele, olhando para sua pele como se ali fosse seu mundo e nada fora dele importasse. A carícia fez Draco contorcer os músculos de prazer e o lembrar o quanto também a queria, o quanto queria repetir aquela dose há _anos _e a quantidade de vezes que fantasiara aquele momento em seus devaneios, e se isso não fosse os bastante para convencê-lo, havia a energia térmica que emanava do corpo da mulher e a intensidade com que pregava seu olhar em cada parte do corpo dele com uma cega determinação.

Gina estava vivendo inteiramente para aquele momento. Nada o impedia de se entregar também.

Então foi como se houvesse uma explosão de calor entre eles e os corpos se uniram atracados, se beijando e se roçando intensamente com uma explosiva paixão que ansiava por ser saciada da maneira mais densa e mais selvagem que o pudessem realizar. Ele desfrutava da boca dela como se tivesse encontrado a fonte de sua vida e as mãos dela continuavam a segurá-lo com força, buscando sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua temperatura e sua perfeita e máscula imagem, a idealização do desejo de qualquer mulher, e que por aquele momento era seu.

Ela se afastou ofegante arrancando do corpo o casaco com uma urgência sôfrega de senti-lo muito mais completamente do que suas roupas permitiam.

- Isso é...

- Loucura. - a ruiva completou jogando o casaco no chão e se precipitando para a blusa, nos lábios um sorriso fino e desafiador e no olhar aquele algo a mais que ela possuía, o motivo de estar ali, o mistério que cercava a ida dela até sua casa e sua súbita percepção de que precisava daquele momento com ele.

Ele mesmo avançou para a blusa dela, arrancando-a e provocando na ruiva uma risada, para logo em seguida capturar seus lábios num outro intenso beijo e sentir as mãos dela em sua nuca o acariciando e arrepiando. Ele a segurou com força pela coxa e sua outra mão a livrou do sutiã e em seguida acariciou intensamente seus seios, provocando longos gemidos que fizeram o sangue correr ainda mais rápido pelo corpo do loiro.

As mãos dela passeavam por seu peito nu, costas e pescoço, descobrindo os pontos fracos do rapaz. Ambos estavam respirando descompassados entre os beijos sôfregos e Gina afastou as pernas para dar maior liberdade às caricias dele entre suas coxas e ainda para roçar o quadril no dele, sentindo toda a excitação que ele possuía.

Ela levou sua mão entre as pernas dele e bolinou longamente seu sexo por sobre a calça, um novo sorriso misterioso aparecendo em seu rosto. Um pensamento acabara de lhe ocorrer, e fazia parte da sua vingança fazer Draco o homem mais feliz do mundo, talvez para provar a si mesma que era capaz de leva-lo à mais pura das loucuras e ao mais alto dos estágios de êxtase.

O rapaz assistiu Gina abaixar a cabeça para desabotoar sua calça, vendo com fascinação a cortina dos belos cabelos ruivos em que seus dedos poderiam se enroscar, que poderia acariciar e tocar e sentir o aroma de jasmim que deles se desprendia e o entorpecia como um doce veneno. Esses e outros pensamentos se perderam parados no ar, junto com o ofegar interrompido ao sentir os dedos quentes da ruiva em seu membro sobre o pano da cueca, o movimento continuo dela, vagaroso e quase torturante o fazendo encostar-se à bancada de mármore que dividia a sua sala e segurar firme na fria superfície, deixando-se entregar completamente ao que quer que ela quisesse de si.

Mas não se comparou ao que Gina fez a seguir. Ela vinha trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo seu tórax e abdômen enquanto abaixava até ficar de joelhos no chão, alternando mordidas em sua pele branca e deixando marcas vermelhas. Cada mordida da jovem era um incontrolável suspiro de êxtase e as mãos dela friccionavam sua pele com desejo e ao chegar a barra da cueca azul escura a tirou com obstinação, olhando para cima, vendo o rosto de Draco contorcido de prazer e ainda assim belo como de um diabólico anjo.

Sua boca quente e molhada em contato com o seu membro o fez gritar de surpresa e prazer e seu corpo vibrou e se contorceu, os quadris segurados firme pelas palmas e dedos da ruiva. Ela esfregou sua glande com a língua vagarosamente, como para torturá-lo até que fosse a loucura e em seguida uma das mãos dele estavam em sua nuca, os dedos embrenhados nos seus fios ruivos como se a encorajasse a prosseguir e aprofundar a carícia. Gina o fez com prazer, lambendo-o e sugando-o como a um doce com calculada pressão, alternando o ritmo e a intensidade como um maestro que o guiava na melodia entrecortada de seus gemidos e suspiros, longos ou curtos, que se atropelavam, o sufocavam e os dedos dele se embrenhavam mais aos seus cabelos, a outra mão da ruiva, pousada no quadril dele, começava a escorregar com os suores se misturando e o frio climático se tornando insignificante, imperceptível entre eles.

Antes que gozasse, Draco a puxou para cima novamente e num movimento rápido a sentou no balcão, lábios novamente se unindo, as línguas se misturando e as bocas se mordendo em busca de um contato cada vez mais profundo, mas carnal e doloroso como era o prazer que explodia no corpo de ambos. Ele massageava seus seios sentindo os bicos rígidos e não em muito sua boca já estava lá, sugando a pele branca e salpicada de sardas, deixando as marcas dos seus dentes e a sensação da sua língua formigando na pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor brilhante.

Ela espalmou a bancada fria na qual estava sentada e se apoiou levantando o corpo para que Draco tirasse sua saia puxada, jogando-a no chão com as outras roupas. Enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha e a tocou, os dedos massageando-a e sentindo a umidade que tornava a carícia ainda mais prazerosa. Gina gemeu alto como uma exclamação de redenção, as unhas arranhando o mármore e o corpo arqueado, o cabelo jogado para trás como um longo véu vermelho e os olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta num sorriso fino. Ele deu ritmo ao seu dedilhar e o corpo a torturando como ela havia feito e Gina começou a movimentar o corpo contra a mão dele não o deixando diminuir o ritmo enquanto Draco nem poderia fazê-lo pois, com olhos postos no semblante fascinante dela, queria vê-la mais e mais excitada e enlouquecida, queria ouvir gemidos mais e mais altos e mostrar com o que estava brincando desde que entrara no seu apartamento e resolvera o atacar.

- Potter faz isso, Virginia? - ele desafiou maldoso vendo-a se desmanchar.

- Cale a boca, seu desgraçado - gemeu pondo uma das mãos no ombro dele para se apoiar e cravando ali suas unhas longas como que para puni-lo - quero que Potter vá para o inferno...

- Nós estamos no inferno - ele disse começando a tirar a calcinha dela - Potter não pode chegar até aqui.

- Não comigo - ela disse com um venenoso tom de raiva e vingança - não importa, não é mesmo? - riu debochadamente.

- É por que ele não é homem para você, Virginia - ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo - eu sou.

Gina riu novamente, e o puxou para si entrelaçando as pernas em torno da cintura dele, as peles escorregando quentes e pulsantes, os bicos rijos dos seios da ruiva tocando o peito dele sensível pelas mordidas e o arrepiando, uma onda elétrica ainda mais forte de prazer tomando seu corpo e o fazendo segurar forte do corpo dela. Os sentimentos aflorados em Gina ao lembrar-se da raiva que sentia do marido combinado a vontade quase sufocante de ter Draco em si do modo mais intenso que pudesse tinham expandido a chama que queimava em seu corpo e suas mãos escorregaram pelo corpo dele até seu membro e deslizou seus dedos por ele antes de segurá-lo, encarando Draco.

Ele afastou um pouco o corpo dela e Gina guiou o pênis dele até que pudesse penetrá-la. Ele o fez de uma só vez, o corpo dela guinou e estremeceu e quando ele começou a se movimentar para trás e frente ela gemia alto em seu ouvido, o corpo acompanhando o ritmo, arrefecendo e arqueando a cada movimento, sua respiração morrendo e se entrecortando num delicioso jogo de alternâncias ininterruptas e desnorteantes.

O membro dele a invadia como um doce contentamento e os altos gemidos de Draco lhe soavam o grande ápice da sua vingança, a prova de que podia fazer um homem enlouquecer em suas mãos e que era uma mulher fantástica. Ela o merecia, era merecida por ele, se completavam, e naquele momento aquilo era mais forte, era claro, era eterno e existia, não se fazia por mentiras nem por mornas vontades e sim por amor, um amor cru, que não precisava de romantismo nem sofrimento, amor e não exigia laço, nem favores, nem farsas e cruzava as barreiras dos apaixonados, era sólido, transpunha o próprio laço e se derramava sobre eles como uma selvagem loucura, a mais louca aventura de amar um ao outro por serem simples almas unidas naquele instante e não precisarem serem mais nada, e ao mesmo tempo bastando por si mesmo, sem buscar passado ou esperar futuro, sendo apenas presente e guardado em si mesmo por sempre existir independente.

Unidos, chegaram ao ápice, transformando-se num só grito de prazer satisfeito, e o fruto de Draco derramou-se quente dentro dela. Os corpos amoleceram semi-inertes, ofegantes e grudados. Esperaram alguns segundos antes que ele se afastasse e a descesse da bancada onde Gina se encostou para recuperar o fôlego.

- Foi pra isso que veio? - ele perguntou quando pôde falar.

O que recebeu novamente foi um sorriso, não o bondoso mas aquele misterioso e lascivo que vinha lhe dando desde que entrara em seu apartamento.

- Eu ainda tenho que ter certeza da minha resposta.

- E o que falta para descobrir? - ele devolveu, sobrancelhas arqueadas, a expressão cínica que quase não combinava com os cabelos loiros encharcados de suor que grudavam em sua testa.

- Malfoy - Gina aproximou-se dele e acariciou seu peito e pescoço com os dedos, deixando-os correr pelo suor que brilhava sobre a pele pálida dele ainda avermelhada em certos pontos. - Eu estou a um passo de descobrir...

- E o que é que vem agora? - disse ainda mais cínico.

- Vem - ela deu a volta por ele o fazendo girar sobre si mesmo e o pegou pela mão - vamos para a sua cama.

(-D&G-)

- Enxuga esse cabelo, Weasley.

- Se eu soubesse que você era tão irritante eu não... - ela bufou, pegando a toalha e esfregando os cabelos ruivos.

- Você teria vindo aqui de qualquer maneira - ele sentenciou - Sabia que eu era irritante. Eu sou irritante desde que o mundo é mundo. Não havia como não saber. Portando, quando veio sabia bem disso. Então, seu motivo devia ser grande o suficiente para perdoar essa qualidade.

Ela deu um suspiro irritadiço e deixou a toalha de lado, dando a volta na cama enquanto olhava Draco estirado nela vestindo apenas uma tentadora cueca preta em contraste com a pele branca dele. Gina contou uma dúzia de marcas vermelhas no peito malhado dele e deu um sorriso quase cruel, orgulhosa de si mesma. Se tivesse algo que ia se lembrar em detalhes para o resto da vida, era daquela tarde, a mais bem aproveitada da sua vida.

Sentou na cama e em seguida deitou do lado dele, a cabeça deitada no seu peito e o corpo colado ao do rapaz.

- E também, você é abusada.

- Oh, Malfoy, me desculpe por usar o seu maravilhoso peito para descansar a minha humilde cabeça. - ela debochou.

- Não só isso - enquanto falava, Draco envolveu o corpo dela com um dos braços pousando a mão em sua fina cintura - também está usando a minha camisa.

- Obrigada por avisar. - rebateu, de fato usando uma camisa de malha branca dele que pegara em seu guarda-roupa e agora era a única coisa que cobria seu corpo fresco do banho recém tomado. - Mas largue de ser tão irritante por um momento...

- É como pedir para você deixar de ser abusada. Impossível.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sonso e o silêncio reinou entre eles por não mais que um minuto, onde estavam se sentindo, minuto no qual Gina se ocupou em pensar em absolutamente nada, em sentir a satisfação formigante que corria por suas veias sem se preocupar em conseqüência alguma para a sua consciência.

- Como foi seu dia? – ouviu a voz de Draco, praticamente casual, perto do seu ouvido.

- Ótimo. – sua voz soou tão estranha que não pode reconhecê-la.

- Onde está seu marido? – estreitou o tom, parecendo um pouco mais curioso.

- Eu não tenho mais marido – a ruiva bufou. Que Draco fosse ao inferno por estar lhe perguntado aquilo e a fazendo pensar em respostas lógicas para a maior maluquice que já fizera na vida.

- Uau! Não me diga que vocês terminaram! O que na verdade é uma perna, porque eu estava muito feliz com a sensação de dar um corno no Potter...

A ruiva levantou de vez e girou o pescoço para o olhar para ele.

- Hei, calminha, eu estava brincando!

Ela levantou da cama e foi andando a passos largos para fora do quarto. Draco jogou o lençol para longe e levantou também, sendo acometido por uma pontada de preocupação. Chegara a pensar que a ruiva viera ali apenas pelo sexo, por não mais poder resistir ao seu fascínio, mas agora percebia que havia um motivo por trás da ação ilógica de Virginia. E ele nem queria imaginar o que fazia uma Weasley atacar um Malfoy em seu próprio habitat sem varinha, sem proteções, sem reservas, completamente entregue.

- Virginia – ele foi dizendo ao sair do quarto para a sala – você fica sempre nervosinha depois de uma trans...

- Dá pra engolir suas piadinhas infames, Malfoy? – Gina bradou batendo o copo na mesa, fazendo a água que bebia salpicar para seu rosto.

- Meu deus, ruiva – Draco debochou – é impressão minha ou aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Antes de me atacar no meu próprio apartamento, quero dizer. Com o Potter, ou sei lá o que...

- NÃO FALA ESSA DROGA DE NOME!

- Sempre soube que ele não era homem pra você... – argumentou calmamente.

- É, provavelmente isso é só comigo mesmo!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e ela virou-se, impaciente, para a porta que dava para uma sacada na sala de Draco analisando a altura e a velocidade da queda se resolvesse, só por um acaso, se jogar dali.

- O Que foi que Potter fez?

- Nada.

- Eu sempre soube que...

- QUE ESSE É JUSTAMENTE O PROBLEMA DELE, OK, MALFOY! – Ela gritou tão alto que Draco deu vários passos para trás – SÓ QUE ELE NÃO FAZ COMIGO! O QUE NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE ELE NÃO FAÇA COM OUTRAS!

- Uaaaaau... – Draco arrastou a exclamação, mas logo descobriu que não foi uma boa idéia. Olhando-a ainda pasmo, seu peito gelou ao vê-la se entregar a um pranto convulsivo, cheio de raiva e frustração, as mãos passando pelos cabelos e rosto desorientadas, deixando marcas vermelhas.

- Virginia... – Draco tentou se aproximar com relutância. Odiava ver mulheres chorando, aquilo realmente espremia o seu peito e acabava o sufocando de nervoso – já acabou... quero dizer... já se vingou dele, não é?

- NÃO! – ela chorou, os grandes olhos rasos lançados sobre ele – eu me vinguei de mim mesma! Ele não tinha o direito, quem pensa que é, quem ele pensa?

- Eu sempre achei que ele não pensava.

- Eu queria tanto saber com quem foi... – rugiu trincando os dentes – só pra ver a cara da vagabunda... sabe, só pra ver...

- Sei.

- AI DEUS!

- Quê? – ele levantou rápido as sobrancelhas.

- FOI ELA!

- Ela quem?

- AI COMO EU SOU BURRA! MEU DEUS, EU SOU TÃO BURRA QUE NÃO DEVIA EXISTIR! FOI ELA, DRACO! AQUELA TRAIDORA FALSA! ESTEVE _BEM _NA MINHA CARA! OS OLHARES DOS DOIS! E COMO ELA ADORAVA ME MANDAR DE VOLTA PARA ELE, É CLARO QUE MANDAVA, PRA EU NÃO DESCONFIAR! E A... A LYA! ELA FALOU TAMBÉM! MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS!

- Lya? O Que a Lya tem haver com isso? De quem você está falando afinal?

- NÃO VAI SOBRAR NEM UM PEDAÇO DELA! – Gina parou de solução abruptamente com um olhar assassino – EU VOU ARRANCAR CADA PEDAÇO DA CARA CÍNICA DELA COM MINHAS UNHAS! FILHA DE UMA PUTA QUE ELA É!

Enquanto gritava em plenos pulmões Gina já estava abrindo a porta com violência e Draco correu para segurá-la.

- O que você vai fazer?

- UM DUPLO HOMICÍDIO, E NEM SONHE EM ME IMPEDIR!

- Hei, volta aqui Virginia!

Gina se livrou do braço dele mas esbarrou imediatamente com alguém muito sólido, que a fez andar para trás de susto.

- Que é que está acontecendo? – Blaise, que fora o alvo de Gina, perguntou confuso.

- Draco, nós estávamos pass... Gina?

A ruiva olhou para Lya com uma fúria assassina.

- Você, Lya! Estava compactuando com ela e com aquele safado sem vergonha o tempo todo! Eu pensei que pudesse confiar em você!

Lya abriu a boca devagar e uma expressão de compreensão que a fez baixa a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Gina.

- VOCÊ SENTE MUITO! DEIXE-ME CONTAR A VOCÊ QUEM VAI SENTIR MUITO! _SUA IRMÃ E POTTER _VÃO SENTIR MUITO E QUEM SABE VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO VÁ, NÃO É MESMO?

- Ah, então quer dizer que você descobriu... – Blaise baixou os pacotes que carregava.

- O QUÊ? – Gina encarou a todos com ódio – ENTÃO SÓ EU QUE NÃO SABIA QUE ESTAVA SENDO CORNEADA NA CARA DURA E BEM DEBAIXO DO MEU NARIZ?

- Eu também não sei de nada – Draco disse rápido – Aliás, é isso que eu estou pensando?

- Olhe, Gina, é claro que você está zangada, você tem o direito de estar – Lya completou sacudindo a cabeça e torcendo as mãos nervosamente – mas você tem que parar e ouvir algumas coisas antes de agir, sabe...

- Não me venha defender sua irmã agora! Ou não me diga que concorda! Claro que concorda, vocês são todas iguais, não é? O que importa a Virginia, não é mesmo? Que importam os sentimentos da Virginia? Dane-se a Virgínia!

- Não podemos entrar? – Draco falou incerto pegando-a pelo braço – Daqui a pouco os vizinhos vão começar a aparecer e bem...

- ME LARGA!

- Ok, mas não grite, por favor! – ele implorou começando a ficar realmente nervoso.

- Gina, entre – Lya pediu franzindo as sobrancelhas quase implorando – precisa ouvir algumas coisas. E bem... você não vai encontrá-los. Eles não estão mais ai... – ela desviou o olhar – viajaram.

- A negócios? – a ruiva devolveu venenosa.

- Vamos logo – Blaise pediu indicando a porta do apartamento de Draco – _por favor_, Virgínia.

Ela entrou contrariada e Draco a seguiu, sendo acompanhado por Lya e por último por Blaise, que ainda deu uma olhada no corredor antes de fechar a porta e suspirar resignado.

- Vou pegar água – Lya disse rápido indo para a parte da cozinha que era dividida pela bancada de mármore. Draco fez Gina sentar-se no sofá ao lado dele e Blaise se jogou numa poltrona olhando para os dois.

- Gina, desculpe perguntar, mas porque exatamente você está aqui? – o moreno perguntou.

Ambos ficaram calados e Draco deu um sorrisinho irreprimível, enquanto a ruiva estava aérea demais até para ouvi-lo.

- Certo, não respondam – ele deu de ombros emburrado – eu não queria saber mesmo...

- Aqui – Lya entregou o copo para a ruiva e sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que Blaise se acomodara – Gina, ouça. Eu nunca apoiei a relação dos dois e... eu sempre soube que Harry era seu marido. Mas entenda, ela era a minha irmã. E Harry a tratava tão bem. Não parecia um homem ruim, sabe.

- Ele não é um homem ruim – a ruiva repetiu com sarcasmo.

- Vamos lá, sabe que não. Mas é que quando o amor acontece...

Lya se calou. Gina sabia o que acontecia quando o amor resolvia _'acontecer'. _E não eram coisas das quais pudesse se orgulhar.

- Você está dizendo para mim que Harry a ama? – Virginia olhou firme para ela.

- Ajuda?

- Nem um pouco, se estiver falando da minha vontade de matá-los.

- Certo – a loira ofegou – só dê um tempinho.

- O quê? – Gina deu um sorrisinho – pra eles curtirem o Natal?

- Não – se pronunciou Draco, que acabara de entender as intenções de Lya – para _você _curtir o seu Natal.

- Meus Natais não são divertidos, Malfoy.

- Talvez não os com seus pais e irmãos e pirralhos correndo para todos os lados.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você nunca passou um natal conosco, não é mesmo? – Blaise riu-se atrás de Lya – então, ainda não sabe o que é diversão.

- Hahá – ela debochou – o que quer dizer, que devo passar o Natal com vocês?

- Sim! – Lya pulou do braço da poltrona com um imbatível sorriso – Você vai amar! Oh, Gina, por favor! Olhe, se quiser, pode tentar matar o seu marido. Mas espere _só _passar o Natal, sim? Vamos lá, não custa nada...

- Ela tem razão – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido no meio de um sorriso.

- É, Gina – Blaise concluiu, enquanto agarrava a namorada pela cintura e a levava para seu colo – Não custa nada tentar.

**FIM DO CAP. **

_**N/B:** Como foram de páscoa? A demora desse cap se deveu a minha completa falta de tempo para betá-lo, por tanto me culpe, mas vcs n podem reclamar pq a NC tah a coisa MAIS perfeitosa do mundo todo! "orgulhosíssima" E finalmente a Gina descobriu q era a Tina a amante, só faltava ela beijar o Potter na sua frente para ela se dar conta, tão tapadinha tadinha! Esse cap merece MTAS REVIEWS, e se vcs qserem q ela faça mais NC (mesmo q n seja nessa fic) mandem rvws, sem contar q a opinião de vcs é fundamental! Tou ansiosa para ver como será esse Natal e a possível morte de Tina e Harry, a fic tah na reta final só faltam mais dois capítulos! E a fic tá com capa, tá PERFEITA TBM!_

**N/A: **Aiiiiiii! _(-esconde-se atrás da cadeira-)_ Que vergonhaaaa! Que coisa mais tarada que eu iscrivinheeeii! _(-se lembra que não é a primeira vez e se recompõe-)_ Bom, mas é minha primeira NC D/G... publicada... completa... tão fofisss! Q felix, parece que eu consegui! XDDD

Mas eu tô tão felix por outra coisa, quer dizer...

**ELA DESCOBRIU! ELA DESCOBRIU! ELA DESCOBRIU!**

E eu nem quero imaginar o quanto a Tina vai apanhar quando cruzar o caminho da Gina... Ah eu quero imaginar SIM! Como eu AMO os barracos da Gina, ai Merlin! E não fiquem com raiva do Harry, por favorzinho, nem odeiem a Tina, olhem pelo lado deles, se apaixonaram, e infelizmente a Gina tava no meio do caminho, e ai... _ploft_, chifre nela, muhahahahaha!

Também quero informar que o link da belezura de capa está lá no profile, **POR FAVOR** dêem uma olhada e depois me digam se não é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já viram! _(-se achando muito-)_

E agora resta-nos esperar por esse lindo natal, não é mesmo? Já adianto que vai _ser _NC mas não _tem _NC. Será que deu pra entender? Bom, talvez eu mude de idéia... :P

Eu quero agradecer a existência da Lya, obrigada minha perso., você dá VIDA pra essa fic! E agradecer à minha **BETA**, que betou TÃO LINDAMENTE o cap, me apoiou TANTO, eu sou loucamente grata à você, e não só a você, como à outras pessoas sem as quais eu nada seria,e que vão abaixo:

**Demais Agradecimentos: **

**Driste **_(Isso, não fale mal do meu amor, ele não é santo mas se fosse não tinha graça XDD); _**Gynny Malfoy **_(THANKS por todas as sete reviews meninaa! E amo sabia?); _**Lou **_(Ó minha linda beta que comenta todos os caps... amo isso, amo, amo, amo, amoooo! E só pra constar, ADORO Colin, e é com um 'l' só...); _**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy **_(Harry também eh humano, oras ;)! Mas daí a burrice da Gina... é sobre-humana, rsrs! Não desmaie ainda! É a Tina simmm!); _**Fabri **_(O Colin é bi... – a GRANDE revelação - e eu o amo... o amo até o fim dos tempos... Olha que se Blaise tivesse dando sopa por ai... – lembra que o Blaise é hetero antes que a Lya me mate – TE AMO!); _**Kell **_(Rsrsrs... cunhada linduxa, eis aqui a 'melhor parte':P... Eu queria muito mostrar o sofrimento psicológico do Harry pra vocês pararem de odiar ele um tiquinho, rsrs. E meu príncipe, como ta? Eu estou tentando mima-lo telepaticamente! – se concentra -); _**DD Black **_(sua review desse cap foi minha preferidaaa! XDDD E não se preocupe, Gina irá pra cima tanto do Harry quanto da Tina e vc sabe como ela é fã dos barracos... E ai, q me diz da D/G action? Bjusss!)_;** Lolita Malfoy **_(Aqui está ele, Loli!); _**Franinha **_(Tu sabe que tu salvou minha vida nesse cap né moça? Isso aê! Obrigada por tudo, por apressar a produção da capa que ficou lindaaa, por fazer aquela propaganda perfect, por TUDOOO!) _**e Rafinha **_(Minha mamy! Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com "mas só é importante que a Lou goste", eu não sei mesmo, por que eu não sei se você sabe mas se você não gostasse dessa NC eu faria ela todinha novamente até ter sua aprovação completíssimaaa! E obrigada também pela propaganda no seu flog perfect, obrigada, obrigada mesmoooo! AMO VC DEMAAAAIS! Minha mamy!)_

Enfim, **MUITO OBRIGADA** às **ONZE** pessoas que comentaram o cap sete e me fizeram **MUITO** feliz! Espero que todas voltem para comentar esse e que as que não comentaram comentem também, porque foi só para vocês que eu sofri e penei fazendo essa NC aqui!

Beijos enormes!

**Ly Anne Black.**

**PS: LOU, FELIX NIVEEEEEERRRR!**


	10. Intradições

_Fanfic betada e revisada no dia 07 de Junho de 2006 por Lou Malfoy._

**Disclaimer: Não me pertencem e não me pertencem. Tirando aqueles que eu criei, que DEVIAM me pertencem e insistem em agir por conta própria.**

**N/A: Por acaso eu sei que o link da capa dessa fic não está abrindo. Dêem uma olhada no meu flog e vocês a irão encontrar. (link do flog no profile)**

**Capítulo 9**

"**Intradições" **

_Mamãe,_

_Infelizmente não vou poder ir até a Toca hoje de noite. O Harry alugou para nós um apartamento no resort de Windleton e me fez essa surpresinha, então estaremos lá durante todo o dia e também amanhã, mas juro que passo ai depois para abrir os meus presentes e dar um beijo em vocês todos. _

_Feliz Natal!_

_Gina._

_PS: Diz pra o Rony que eu agradeço muito por ele ter atendido bem rápido o meu pedido._

Lya amarrou aquela hipócrita carta na pata de Simbad, a coruja de Blaise, e deixou que fosse voando para as mãos de Molly Weasley, muito distante dali. O som seguinte do quarto foi só as fungadas de Gina. A ruiva ainda estava com as bochechas rosadas, fruto do seu recente choro, e olhava com raiva frustrada para um ponto vazio na parece.

- Vamos lá, não fique com essa cara péssima - a loira tentou distraí-la - a camisa do Draco ficou tão linda em você, e tudo mais...

Gina quase pulou ao perceber que ainda vestia aquilo e praguejou.

- Eu vou melhorar esse humor, vamos, vem comigo... - e Lya saiu a puxando a ruiva pela mão, imune aos protestos mal humorados que ela cuspia pelo caminho.

(-D&G-)

- Quê! Você não pode estar querendo que eu... você não... eu não vou entrar ai, Lya!

Lya a tinha carregado até o seu apartamento e assim que Gina percebera suas intenções, a face fora tomada por uma expressão de sofrimento palpável. Ela estancara na porta, desviando o olhar, recusando-se ainda a encarar o que há tão pouco tempo lhe parecera fora de questão.

- Vamos lá Gina... só vou lhe emprestar uma roupa, afinal não quer passar o natal semi-nua, não é? E essa também é _minha _casa, francamente!

Gina sequer abriu a boca.

- Ok, sua teimosa! - a jovem falou com impaciência, entrando e deixando a porta aberta - Como quiser, espere ai, mas cuidado para não ser vista nesses trajes de gala!

Ao ver Lya sumir para dentro do apartamento, Gina se tocou do constrangimento que seria ser vista no corredor por algum vizinho, algum morador do prédio, algum ser vivo ou o que quer que fosse, e a contragosto, entrou e fechou a porta.

Lá estava o cheiro dele. _Como _não percebera? Ela tinha _sentido _aquilo mais cedo, tinha raciocinado, porque era tão burra, afinal? As provas estavam todas lá. As _flores_, ao menos a maioria delas, estavam todas lá, dispostas nos vasos, enfeitando o ninho de amor dos pombinhos... Magoada, Gina rolou os olhos sobre o console da lareira, onde viu um porta-retrato, e na foto, inconfundíveis olhos verde-esmeralda.

Se aproximou com o coração batendo dolorosamente no peito e pegou o objeto nas mãos. Não lembrava daquilo ali, provavelmente Tina havia tirado no tempo que a ruiva freqüentara o apartamento. Na foto estavam os dois, Harry e Tina, abraçados, sentados no sofá daquela casa, sorrindo como se não houvesse problemas! Tina se mostrava radiante e ele parecia tão à vontade! Gina não lembrara de uma só vez que Harry parecesse à vontade daquela maneira na casa _deles._

- Vagabunda! - gritou, jogando o porta-retrato no chão, onde o vidro explodiu em estilhaços. A jovem se largou no sofá, segurando o rosto com as mãos, fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não chorar, para não se importar e não sentir dor...

- Gina! - Lya tinha vindo correndo ver o que houve - Ah meu deus, não quebre a minha casa!

- Desculpe - a ruiva murmurou, culpada. Do chão, os personagens da foto olhavam para ela assustados.

- _Vitrus Reparo! - _Lya proferiu, em seguida suspirou - sua sede de vingança me assusta, Sra. _Potter_ – ela recebeu um olhar rascante - Levante, Gina, faça-me o favor! Olhe aqui, descobri uma roupa que o Draco vai amar, e de quebra, combina com a decoração de Natal! - ela encenou um sorriso radiante - E se você não arranjar _agora _uma carinha mais feliz, vou ter que lançar um feitiço para animar em você!

Com a varinha em riste para sua testa, Gina pegou o vestido vermelho sangue que lhe fora oferecido. Era bonito. Era bem bonito, aliás. Quando o estava vestindo, dois minutos depois, enquanto olhava-se no espelho do quarto de Lya, pensamentos estranhos para a sua situação foram a invadindo. Não faziam sentido, pareciam tão bobos... Mas olhando seu reflexo, percebeu que havia mais coisas a se importar. Por que não mandar ao inferno aquilo que não poderia resolver naquele momento? E por que não, uma vez na sua vida, ao menos, dar uma de maluca, de forte, inatingível... e como a Lya lhe falara... por que não _curtir? _

Ela nunca _curtira. _Mas tudo naquele dia vinha sendo tão estranho... seu marido tinha mentido para si por séculos sem que percebesse... ela tinha invadido o apartamento de Draco Malfoy e se entregado a ele como uma messalina... tinha gritado tanto e chorado tanto? Afinal, já não era o bastante?

(-D&G-)

Quando Draco viu Virgínia entrar no seu apartamento, quase uma hora mais tarde, engasgou no meio do firewisk. Não era aquela mulher que tinha ido buscar algo para vestir na casa de Lya, era? Na verdade, ele tinha gostado da troca. Um sorriso ácido alastrou-se por sua face ao analisá-la de baixo para cima, das sandálias de salto ao simples vestido vermelho que aderira tão espetacularmente às suas curvas, os cachos vermelhos cascateando brilhantes pelos ombros como se possuíssem vida própria, mas acima de tudo aos olhos, delineados por uma maquiagem forte, a cor castanho-esverdeada cintilando como um par de jóias preciosas numa fantástica vitrine.

- Virgínia, você está...

- Linda? - ela sugeriu sorrindo.

- Metida - ele corrigiu com um esgar cínico. Ela e Lya entraram, fechando a porta.

- E bem humorada, que fantástico! - Blaise comemorou, enquanto com feitiços prendia enfeites de natal nas paredes, mas parou ao ver a namorada - Minha princesa, você está incrivelmente estonteante! Será que podia fazer isso para mim? - ofereceu a varinha indicando os enfeites - porque estou ferindo meus conceitos nessa tarefa absurdamente... - a garota o fuzilou com o olhar - hum... minuciosa e delicada que só suas mãos de fada poderão fazer com perfeição!

- Seu grosso! - ela fez bico, pegando a caixa de enfeites. Blaise a enlaçou e deu beijos seguidos em seu pescoço e a loira não resistiu em não sorrir, inevitavelmente deixando os enfeites para dali a pouco e o agarrando com vontade.

Gina vibrou ao sentir as mãos de Draco a segurando por trás, firmes e quentes em sua cintura e se virou sem lhe dar ousadia.

- Pensei que eu estava metida, Malfoy...

- Você entendeu errado, foi um elogio - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, em seguida capturando sua boca e lhe dando um beijo quente e sensual, as mãos trilhando a malha do vestido até chegar em suas coxas, foi quando soou a voz de Lya, providencial:

- Draco, Blaise, parem de nos agarrar, por favor, e se quiserem ser úteis, vão _já _ao mercado comprar o que falta para a ceia!

- Não queremos ser úteis - o loiro ofegou entre o beijo intenso na ruiva.

- Querem sim - Gina o afastou, com um íntimo e sobrenatural esforço - Lya está certa, se queremos um Natal decente, tem que haver coisas decentes no nosso Natal!

- Ela me comove - Draco a largou, se dirigindo à Blaise e fazendo um gesto cômico à ela - Virgínia, você realmente me comove.

- Gina está certa!

- Então é um motim! - Blaise protestou.

- Vão logo!

- Vão agora!

- Já!

- Vocês são malucas! - Draco praguejou - Ditadoras! Sádicas!

As duas expulsaram os rapazes do apartamento com almofadadas e enfim fecharam a porta os largando no corredor. "Vão logo!", Lya recomendou por fim. As duas se largaram ofegantes no sofá, então se encaram e, divertidas, sorriram.

- Vamos, Gininha - a adolescente pulou do sofá, cheia de energia - temos enfeites para pregar, árvore para montar, presentes para embalar!

- Presentes? - a ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, puxa, é verdade! Você não comprou nada pra o Draco, não é! Venha, já sei o que pode dar a ele!

E Gina se viu puxada, mais uma vez, para fora daquele apartamento, por uma Lya empolgada e elétrica, para um destino desconhecido.

(-D&G-)

Quando Draco e Blaise voltaram, encontraram um apartamento completamente mudado. Havia guirlandas nas paredes, velas de iluminação avermelhada, a lareira acesa a todo vapor e o mais importante, uma linda árvore de Natal ao lado da lareira, árvore a qual as duas arrumavam com animação e fadinhas cintilantes, bolonas coloridas e uma infinidade de penduricalhos pirotécnicos.

- Me sinto entrando na casa da vovó - Blaise suspirou, debochando, enquanto atravessava a casa para deixar os pacotes com as compras na bancada da cozinha.

- E estou tendo a visão do inferno - Draco arrebatou, mal humorado, batendo portas e dando passos largos até sua cozinha. - Mato todo mundo se meu apartamento não voltar a ser exatamente o que era.

- Qual seu problema? - Gina, muito bem humorada, se virou de cima da cadeira onde subira para decorar os galhos superiores - comeu palha-fede, amorzinho?

- Muito engraçadinha para o meu gosto, Weasley. Tenho uma idéia, porque não vai cheirar pó de flú e pára de me amolar?

- Draco tem problemas com neve - Lya disse rindo para Gina através dos galhos verdes do pinheiro - tadinho dele, muito mimado, sabe? Mamãe Narcissa não deixava bebê Draquinho por a cara pra fora no ventinho, sabe como é.

Draco ignorou solenemente, indo para o seu quarto livrar-se da capa cheia de neve.

- Vou abrir um vinho, vem comigo, Lya? – Blaise disse de perto da bancada.

- Claro, amor! – a loira pulou da cadeira e três passos depois já estava pendurada no pescoço dele. Gina riu. O vinho era para variar uma desculpa criativa para se agarrarem, e _tudo _entre os dois parecia ser desculpa para isso se tratando daquele casal.

- Hey, vocês duas saíram de casa? – Draco perguntou de dentro do quarto, a voz abafada.

- Por quê? – Gina parou de tentar convencer uma fadinha particularmente arisca a para quieta num dos galhos de cima.

- Umas caixas... aqui... pacotes...

Lya empurrou Blaise subitamente e Gina engasgou com a própria respiração. Elas ficaram impávidas e imóveis esperando o próximo movimento de Draco:

- O que... o que é isso aqui? – o loiro falou de lá de dentro.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares urgentes. Lya crispou os lábios. Gina sentiu o coração disparar descontroladamente.

- NÃO, DRACO! – as duas berraram juntas, mas foi Gina que, às derrapadas e tropeços, chegou como um raio até o quarto do loiro e literalmente esbarrou com ele, que a segurou pelos ombros, espantado:

- Que gritaria é essa de vocês duas? "Não, Draco" _o que? _

_- _"Draco, não" o que digo eu! Do que você está falando? – ela gaguejou dando um passo para trás.

- Vocês berraram isso! – ela negou veementemente – berraram sim! – Blaise! – ele praguejou irrompendo para fora do quarto – Elas não berraram isso?

- Berr... AI! – Lya tinha lhe beliscado por trás – Eu não ouvi direito, quero dizer, pareceu que berraram mas...

- O que eu não posso fazer? – ele exigiu fitando as duas, furioso – O que estão escondendo de mim?

- Seu... paranóico – Lya lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão – não seja infantil, Draco. Nós gritamos "olha o corrimão".

Gina teve que tapar a boca com força pra não gargalhar e estragar tudo. Draco e Lya se fitaram duramente por segundos inteiros.

- Porque vocês gritariam uma coisa idiota dessas?

- Eh... – a loira engasgou.

- Hum... – ambas trocaram olhares desesperados.

- Um cumprimento!

- Um o _quê?_ – Malfoy estava ficando realmente irritado.

- Isso ai, um cumprimento! – Gina disse de trás dele fazendo o loiro se virar – Na loja que fomos hoje tinha uma menina, uma menina muito maluquinha, aliás, daí ela passava e falava "olha o corrimão, olha o corrimão", daí, tão fofinho que era, nós começamos a imitar e...

- Já chega! Bando de doidas! Francamente! – ele praguejou alto e dessa vez entrando direto em seu banheiro. As duas suspiraram de alívio. Lya chegou a se apoiar na bancada para não cair de nervoso.

- Foi por pouco – disse ela.

Gina começou a rir daquela idiotice completa.

- Que é que vocês estão escondendo, afinal? – Blaise quis saber, levantando as sobrancelhas para ambas.

- Ah, queridinho, você vai ver. – Lya beijou a bochecha dele como consolo e foi para a parte da cozinha guardar as comidas na geladeira.

- É – Gina partiu para o quarto, para sumir com os pacotes antes que Draco resolvesse voltar – Você vai ver.

(-D&G-)

A música. Para isso, aquela loirinha tinha bom gosto. A batida dançante, e a iluminação e o vinho estavam começando a deixar o clima bem interessante. Lya, na parte da cozinha, terminava de arrumar as batatas em volta do peru que colocaria no forno mágico, enxotando Blaise que não a deixava em paz. Gina sentou ao lado de Draco, que balançava levemente uma taça de vinho na mão, pensativo.

- Há quanto tempo você mora aqui, Draco?

- Desde que eu briguei com meu pai.

- E você brigou por quê? – ela quis saber, sem se importar de estar se intrometendo demais.

- Ele queria que eu ficasse debaixo da asa dele. – ele deu um risinho – Eu estava atrás de mais emoção.

- E o que pode ser mais emocionante do que isso? – ela debochou.

- A empresa que estou montando com o Blaise. – ela se espantou, não fazia idéia do que os dois realmente faziam – vassouras de corrida. – ambos sorriram, se lembrando dos tempos passados – qualquer dia levo você lá.

- Claro, provavelmente eu vou gostar. Mas Draco, pensei que você trabalhasse no ministério. Esquadrão de Aurores... eu _lembro _disso. – aliás, Gina lembrava que esse fora o motivo da sua briga com Harry naquele jantar.

- Não trabalho mais, me demiti na semana passada. – ela franziu o cenho – Um passo de cada vez, Virgínia – Draco explicou – eu só poderia largar o ministério ao ter certeza de que a minha empresa iria dar certo.

- Gina – Lya falou da cozinha – me ajuda a pôr a mesa? O mimado do Blaise, ele é simplesmente _incapaz _de uma tarefa tão simples!

Ela se afastou do sofá, recebendo uma piscadela maldosa de Draco, e lhe jogou um beijo no ar. Estava achando a vida sem Harry algo muito mais interessante.

(-D&G-)

A comida de Lya estava tão boa que eles chegaram a fazer um brinde, mas ela realmente corou quando Blaise disse algo sobre "estar pronta pra casar", o que a própria Gina não achou que deveria ser levado a sério. Por volta das nove horas começou a nevar novamente e a loirinha teve a grande idéia de irem para a sala perto da lareira e abrirem os presentes regados a vinho. Gina já tinha tomado tanto vinho, aliás, que sentia as bochechas quentes e ria mais do que o normal.

Lya sentou perto da árvore e Blaise ao seu lado, no tapete persa indescritivelmente caro de Draco. Gina sentou-se ao lado da lareira e teve que insistir muito para que o loiro sentasse no chão, algo que ele não parecia muito acostumado a fazer, do alto de toda a sua pompa Malfoy. Quando ele o fez, ela quase riu, afinal não deixava de ser engraçado.

- Primeiro esse – Lya pegou uma embalagem retangular – é seu, amor.

O namorado pegou e desembalou o presente, revelando uma caixa preta e dentro dela, um baralho de cartas metálicas ultrafinas e tão brilhantes que chegava a ofuscar a vista, e em cada uma delas os números e naipes desenhado em ouro.

- Um Baralho _Moya Lubov, _uau, Lya, valeu mesmo!

- Pra que serve isso? – Gina indagou curiosa.

- Jogos mágicos, e também embaralha sozinho e denuncia trapaceiros. Draco, esse é de mim para você.

O loiro abriu a caixa e tirou de lá um relógio de bolso do tamanho médio de uma moeda, ao que a loira explicou, com um sorriso amarelo:

- É pra substituir o que eu... hum, o que eu quebrei sem querer no dia que tentei matar aquela barata com ele.

Blaise e Gina engasgaram de rir. Lya deu para Gina um lindo prendedor de cabelo em forma de borboleta que, segundo ela, realçaria a cor dos seus cabelos. Mas a ruiva gostou mesmo do fato de que o próprio prendedor fazia o penteado. Depois, o moreno entregou seus presentes para cada um: para Gina um cachecol vermelho berrante ("vi no mercado e achei a sua cara, Gina") e para Draco um vinho (MAIS vinho?) de quase trezentos anos atrás, do tempo que os Malfoy da frança ainda produziam bebidas para a alta sociedade, e eram considerados os maiores produtores da área. Quando ele entregou o presente da namorada, que era uma caixa rosa de veludo e ela o abriu, deu um grito de excitação:

- Blaise! É TÃO LINDO! – e pulou no pescoço dele, o derrubando no tapete e o enchendo de beijos. Gina, rindo, pegou a caixa e viu em seu interior o motivo dela estar tão empolgada – um colar (que poderia facilmente ser chamado de coleira) bem chamativo e pink de veludo, com os dizeres Blaise ♥coração Lya em pedrinhas de diamante. Ela duvidava que existisse no mundo algo que fosse mais a cara da Lya do que aquele, no final das contas charmoso, artefato.

Quando a loira conseguiu se acalmar (já com o colar no pescoço), foi a vez de Draco entregar o que comprara. O primeiro pacote que ele pegou era uma caixa do tamanho de uma para guardar sapatos e com um papel de presente cheio de bonequinhas coloridas e um grande laço, o entregando para Lya que recebeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os diamantes do colar faiscando. Ela rasgou o papel como se tivesse cinco anos e os olhos cor de mel brilharam intensamente ao ver o conteúdo da caixa transparente: uma graciosa boneca de chocolate branco com detalhes delicados, um cabelo cacheado de chocolate preto, e tanto o laço no cabelo quanto o vestido do que Gina teve certeza ser chocolate rosa e todos os outros detalhes coloridos (os sapatinhos, as meias, os olhos e as luvinhas) de variadas cores da mesma guloseima.

Do lado da caixa, em relevo, o respeitoso nome _Wonka_. Lya tinha praticamente lágrimas nos olhos.

- Chocolate Wonka – repetiu quase chorando de emoção – Você é tão mau, Draco! Ela é _linda! _Terei pena de comer!

O presente de Draco para Blaise foi uma jaqueta oficial dos Tornados e ele levantou alegando que o presente de Gina estava dentro do quarto. Esperaram ansiosas, Lya e Gina se olhando, já que no dito quarto havia coisas que Draco não poderia sonhar a ver, mas ele voltou logo, sem maiores problemas, e com uma embalagem comprida nas mãos.

- Tem um tempo que eu pensei nisso, achei que ia dar um jeito de lhe dar hoje. É claro que o fato de você estar aqui facilita bastante.

Ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo, e recebeu o presente (Draco sentou ao seu lado novamente). Ao abrir a embalagem achou uma caixa tão vermelha quanto o cachecol que Blaise lhe dera, e os contornos de uma rosa, o nome _Excessive Ginny _com longos floreios e dourado ao lado desta.

- Que é isso? – perguntou curiosa. Ele lhe fez um sinal para descobrir.

Sua mão, ao abrir a caixa, encontrou um material frio, que percebeu ser um frasco de cristal, e puxou com cuidado. Dentro dele, o líquido era tão vermelho quanto a caixa, tinha um brilho sobrenatural e lá estava novamente escrito, em dourado, _Excessive Ginny. _

- Um perfume. – ele explicou com presunção – o _seu _perfume.

Ainda meio impressionada, abriu e o cheirou. A fragrância ali contida foi de perfeito equilíbrio com si mesma, parecia realmente fazer parte de si, e não achou como poderia ficar mais perfeito.

Aliás, nunca ninguém tinha feito um perfume _exclusivo _para ela. Ninguém nem se _preocupara _sobre lhe dar algo tão especial e de alguma forma aquilo revolveu algo em seu interior.

- Obrigada, Draco. – ele lhe piscou novamente do modo lascivo – Eu vou... vou pegar os presentes...

- NÃO! – Lya a interrompeu. Todas as cabeças viraram para ela e a garota corou – quero dizer, espere só mais um pouco, Gina, eu vou abrir mais um vinho para nós, ok? Fique bem ai, não saia daí!

Os rapazes assistiram Lya ir para o bar, sem entender muito bem, mas a ruiva sabia que, chegado o momento, ambas estavam ficando apreensivas. Gina, além disso, estava curiosíssima. O que Draco ia achar do _seu _presente? Provavelmente ia matá-la quando visse, ia acertá-la na cabeça com o próprio perfume ou coisa pior.

- Eu vou buscar no quarto – disse por fim, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Lya que voltava com as taças dos quatro cheias – Não deu tempo, sabe, de embalar.

Ela voltou com duas sacolas e uma caixa de tamanho médio que carregava com muito cuidado. Da primeira, tirou uma caixinha de acrílico e deu para Blaise com orgulho de missão cumprida. Quando recebeu o olhar duvidoso, explicou:

- É o pomo da final da Copa das Confederações Britânicas e Irlandesas, aquele jogo dos Chudley Cannons contra os Tornados de Tutshill que o apanhador dos Tornados praticamente deu um nó do dos Chudley e ganhou de virada. A Lya comentou comigo hoje o quanto você é fã do time, sabe, e eu pedi ao meu irmão essa pequena raridade, ele deu um jeitinho para mim. Se você reparar, no pomo tem o autografo do apanhador, Rodrigo Pumptom.

É claro que depois disso, Blaise praticamente beijou os pés da ruiva e agradeceu algumas milhares de vezes, passando a brincar de soltar o pomo e o capturar em seguida (ele era péssimo e o pomo normalmente escapava).

O presente de Gina para Lya foi a linda luva que comprara escondido dela quando tinham saído na rua. A ruiva tinha olhado para os lados procurando algo com a cara da garota e achara aquilo, algo tão lindo que até ela mesma usaria. Era de vinil rosa e colada até os cotovelos, repleta de detalhes cheio de estilo como desenhos de strass e fitas de cetim. Se Britney tivesse uma igual, Gina não se espantaria.

A cara que Lya fez foi engraçada.

- Que _horas _você comprou isso, mocinha? Eu não _vi _você comprar isso!

- Acho que você estava ocupada demais bitolada na vitrine de acessórios do Magic Peti-Shop. – a ruiva riu-se.

- Mas... ai que lindo, combina com a minha bota! – Lya rebateu com emoção.

Já Draco, este parecia mais ligado nos detalhes, quando olhou para as duas, desconfiado:

- Peti-Shop? Onde é que vocês foram, afinal?

- Isso nos leva ao _seu _presente, Daquituxinho! – ela disse animada, pegando a última sacola e de dentro dela uma caixa que reduzira para não chamar tanta atenção. Quando, com um feitiço, a fez voltar para seu tamanho normal (quase o de uma caixa de televisão), a expressão de Draco não era das melhores, principalmente levando em conta os buraquinhos distribuídos no papelão e o leve barulho de raspagem que vinha lá de dentro. Isso significava que o feitiço de silêncio tinha se desgastado.

- Por que será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que não quero saber o que é isso, hein, Virgínia... – ele lamentou com pessimismo.

Lya quase pulava de ansiedade. Blaise parecia divertido.

- Abre, Draco. É o seu presente. – o sorriso dela só podia ser descrito como malvado. Draco, sem arriscar se aproximar, sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de corte.

- Cuidado com _ele!_ – Lya se assustou. A caixa partiu em duas.

- Ele _quem?_ – Draco engasgou.

O "ele" saltou no caríssimo tapete de Draco latindo e balançando o rabinho. Com a expressão de puro terror, Malfoy pulou para trás olhando para aquilo que sua mente classificou, automaticamente, como monstrinho: poderia ser um filhote de cachorro, se não fosse verde lustroso. As orelhinhas eram pontudas e o focinho esticado, olhos muito pretos e espertos e o corpo gordinho e desajeitado, tudo isso um pouco maior do que a palma da mão de Draco. Para piorar, o animalzinho, cujas orelhas mais peludas que o resto do corpo possuía pêlo loiro, começara a arranhar e fuçar os papes de presente espalhados, latindo com animação.

- Virgínia o que é... _isso? – _Malfoy entalou, apontando com terror para o filhote.

- Esse é o Haryku! – Lya e Gina sorriram radiantes – seu mais novo bichinho de estimação.

- Ele não é _fofo_, Draco? – Lya pegou-o no colo e afagou a cabecinha recebendo mordidas do dedo – Achamos que você precisava de uma companhia.

- Ih, cara – Blaise segurava uma gargalhada pronta para explodir – parece muito com você!

Draco olhou de novo para o bicho. De frente, parecia uma mistura de dragão bebê com cachorro filhote que tinha bebido clorofila demais. _Não, _aquilo não dava pra suportar. _Definitivamente_, tinham passado do limite!

- Pega ele Draco – Lya ofereceu – olha, ele gostou de você!

Assim que Draco recebeu, à contragosto e sem jeito, o bicho, viu-o cuspir algo no seu tapete que, por algum motivo, lhe fez um grande buraco. Pasmalizado, observou a leve fumacinha espiralar pelo ar.

- Weasley, esse treco cospe _FOGO!_

(-D&G-)

(**N/A:** Sintonizem Toxic, da Britney, exatamente agora, e leiam a ouvindo até o fim do cap. Pelo menos, assim fará mais sentido.)

O fato de Draco não ter gostado do presente era totalmente irrelevante. Blaise não parava de repetir que o "dracãozinho" era a cara de Draco, e Gina e Lya ficaram brincando de jogar bolas de papel para que ele buscasse. Durou até o momento em que o bichinho sumiu para dentro de um dos cômodos para descansar e elas o deixaram em paz. Naquela altura da noite a quantidade de vinho ingerido não permitia um grau de sanidade muito alto e eles já riam pelas besteiras que falavam e a seleção das músicas dançantes favoritas de Lya embalava uma dança maluca que tropegavam.

Quando ouviram a última batida de _Bubble Pop Eletric, _uma música ainda mais interessante começou.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm callin'  
A guy like you  
should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

_Baby, você não vê?  
Estou chamando  
Um cara como você  
Devia usar um aviso: "é perigoso"  
Estou caindo_

Lya não hesitou nem um segundo. Largou-se de Blaise e, rindo sedutora, subiu no balcão do bar. Ela começou a dançar no ritmo da música sensual. Blaise começou a bater palmas e gritar "uhuu!". Aquilo pareceu apenas encorajá-la. A loira chamou Gina com a mão, e quando a ruiva viu, estava subindo também.

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

_Não tem como escapar  
Não consigo esperar  
Eu preciso de uma chance  
Baby me dê isso  
Você é perigoso  
Estou amando isso_

Draco agora também batia palmas e acompanhava os gritos e 'vivas!' empolgados de Blaise. As luzes das velas de repente se movimentavam como um globo de luzes de uma boate. O ritmo da música era completamente manipulador. O clima de excitação e sexo era palpável. O ambiente estava muito, muito quente. Do alto, as meninas rebolavam e jogavam beijos. Os rapazes, riam.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

_Muito excitado  
Não consigo me acalmar  
Perco a cabeça que gira pra lá e pra cá  
Você me sente agora?_

Blaise estava hipnotizado pela figura da namorada. A saia jeans subia a medida que ela mexia o quadril e revelava a lingerie escura, e os cabelos em cascatas loiras pelos ombros e a coleira que lhe dera de presente a conferiam um ar selvagem, extremamente sexy. Na cabeça de Draco, as fantasias de diversas cenas imprópria a menores vagavam em velocidade ao mesmo tempo que a ruiva, sobre os saltos, passava as mãos pelo corpo e lhe lançava olhares lascivos, o cabelo ruivo se movendo ao seu redor como esguias serpentes vermelhas cheias de volúpia.

Oh, the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slippin' under  
Oh, the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

_Com o sabor dos seus lábios  
Estou viajando  
Você é tóxico, estou derretendo  
Com o sabor do veneno do paraíso  
Me viciei em você  
Você não sabe que você é tóxico?_

Lya desamarrou e tirou a blusa de veludo rosa, a rodando no ar. Blaise exclamou uma denominação perigosa. Ela jogou a blusa para ele, que a sacudiu como um troféu, sem tirar os olhos do que ela revelara, a parte superior do tronco cheio de curvas, os seios quase pulando do sutiã de renda azul marinho, tão contrastante com a pele branca.

Gina olhou para a amiga semi-nua e seu olhar encontrou o de Draco. Ele estava aos seus pés e deslizava as mãos por suas pernas. Sua pele se arrepiou, ferveu. O coração batia forte demais.

And I love what you do  
Don´t you know that you're toxic?

E _eu amo o que você faz  
Você não sabe que você é tóxico?_

Nos olhos dele, habitualmente tão gélidos, ela via fogo. Ela sentia o fogo que vinha dali queimar em cada uma de suas veias e a fazer se sentir mais quente que uma estrela. Era completamente enebriante como um veneno poderoso.

It's gettin' late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly,  
it's taking over me

_Está ficando tarde  
Pra me livrar de você  
Eu dou um gole  
No meu copo do diabo  
E devagar toma conta de mim_

Blaise pedia para a namorada tirar mais uma peça. Gina ofegava na ânsia de se sentir derreter nas carícias de Draco no seu corpo. Ela não parava de dançar, não conseguia. Era do olhar faminto de Draco que vinha a energia. E naquele momento, não lhe restava nenhum pensamento sólido e consciente.

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

_Muito excitado  
Não consigo me acalmar  
Está no ar e em todo lugar  
Você me sente agora?_

Lya tirou a saia. Seu corpo de menina-mulher dançava apenas para o fascínio de Blaise, que se deleitava de desejo. A combinação do corpo tão desejável, o sorriso lascivo, o olhar maledicente, era tudo que um homem poderia desejar.

Oh, the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
Oh, the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

_Com o sabor dos seus lábios  
Estou viajando  
Você é tóxico, estou derretendo  
Com o sabor do veneno do paraíso  
Me viciei em você  
Você não sabe que você é tóxico? _

E eu amo o que você faz  
Você não sabe que você é tóxico?

Você não sabe que você tóxico?

Gina tirou o vestido vagarosamente. O frio não teve vez na chama que a consumia e o tecido se deixou escorregar até o chão, revelando as curvas e a lingerie vermelha. Lya desceu do balcão e, loucamente, abriu as portas que levavam a sacada e foi desafiar o frio. Blaise envolveu os braços no corpo quase nu da garota para não soltá-la tão cedo.

Draco estendeu as mãos, estavam sozinhos na sala. A música, ao mesmo tempo que no ápice, estava no fim. Ela pulou do balcão diretamente encaixada com as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e se beijaram intensamente e com a voracidade de animais. Os dedos ávidos dela o segurou pela nuca e as mãos dele passeavam deslizando pela fina camada de suor do corpo de Virgínia.

Ele a levou até a cama. Não podia esperar nem um segundo a mais para tê-la sem as peças de roupa que sobravam em seu corpo.

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(Spoken) I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

_Intoxique-me agora  
Com seu amor agora  
Eu acho que estou pronta agora  
(Eu acho que estou pronta agora)  
Intoxique-me agora  
Com seu amor agora  
Eu acho que estou pronta agora_

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** _Cap mais perfeito (tirando o da NC) de LE inteira! comemora Estou completamente apaixonada pelo cap q ficou MTO MAIS perfeito do q eu imaginava... orgulhosa Pena q n teve NC, e tenho certeza de q foi a melhor noite de Natal da vida da Gina! Agora só falta mais um cap para a fic acabar chora, vou ficar mto triste quando isso acontecer, mas não tenho dúvidas de q ela fez um bom trabalho e de q iremos sentir (eu principalmente) mta falta desses personagens tão maravilhosos... Quem sabe ela não leva adiante a idéia da continuação da fic, é só vcs dizerem nas rvws se gostariam ou não de uma continuação! Quanto aos reviews, espero que vcs mandem mtos REVIEWS afinal um cap tão maravilhoso quanto esse mereçe ser mais do q prestigiado, e se vc acompanha a fic e nunca mandou rvws ainda dá tempo! É só clicar no "Go" ali embaixo e escrever a sua opinião sobre o cap e a fic, a autora irá adorar! Brigada para quem leu essa nota extremamente grande e para quem acompanha essa maravilha de fic..._

_Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! (-a beta e pessoa mais orgulhosa dessa fic do mundo todo-)_

**N/A: Um cap demorado, mas que saiu melhor do que eu esperava! Eu queria declarar que nunca vi personagens beberem tanto vinho, e não exatamente recomendo. Para poupar perguntas, não tem firewisk, não tem hidromel, eu queria vinho e pronto! Bubble Pop Eletric é uma musica de Gwen Stefani, muito boa como todas as musicas dela, aliás. Seria o tema da strip, mas quem resiste à Toxic? Então eu realmente gostaria que a ouvissem quantas vezes necessário durante a leitura dessa parte do cap (Toxic, quero dizer). **

**A maioria dos presentes trocados, o Haryku, grande parte do planejamento, eu fiz em conjunto com minha beta Lou! Não precisa ser gênio pra saber que sem ela esse, nem nenhum cap, sairia!**

**A Gina é uma sortuda, tem um perfume SUPER perfeito só pra elaaa! E tem o Draco só pra ela agora também, rsrs! **

**Bom, próximo cap é o último! Agradeço MUITO a quem mandou reviews, a quem vai mandar nesse cap, a fic só funciona mesmo por causa de vocês! Então eu adianto que próximo cap as coisas ficarão bem interessantes, se é que me entendem, no sentido da lavagem de roupa suja!**

_**AGRADECIMENTOS: Driste **(Adorei a justiça poética, rsrs! E agora ela fica com Draco, certíssimo, rsrs!);** Tamiris W. M** (Será mesmo que a Tina é TÃO vagaba? Afinal, amor é amor! VERY VERY THANKS pela review!);** Fabri **(-cora- Fabri! Assim vc me deixa vermelha! Que sera que a Ginekinha fará para se vingar? Viva sexo e morte! Huhsuah!);** Rafinha **(Obrigaaaaaada minha xuxu! E "-Potter faz isso, Virgínia?" realmente foi A fala! Acho que esse diálogo foi minha parte preferida, rsrs! Se vc gosta, gosto eu tbm! E quando ela e IN acabarem, o próximo alvo é IdM!);** Jessy Malfoy **(37 minutos, uau! A Lou é fofa, não é! Acho que a oficializarei como minha operadora de marketing oficial! Só não chama meu Harry de viado, humpf! Mas Tina de vacona eu deixo um pouquinho, rsrs! A sua corrida está anotadinha!);** Bruna Granger Potter **(Puxa, obrigada! Verdade que Speed é bem sem pé nem cabeça, rsrs! Aqui está o cap! Que achou?); **Lou Malfoy **(Obrigada maninhaaa! Inclusive pela review gigantesca, rsrs! Eu jamais colocaria Blaise gay quando ele pode estar com a Lya, oras! E FF eh mesmo MAU!); **LolitaMalfoy **(Nesse caso eu também deixaria o marido e ficria com Draco! Bom, acho que eu MATARIA meu marido e ficava com Draco, neh! Mas se tratando do Harry, bom... talvez eu não o deixasse viver! (-pensa-). Agora me diz o que achou desse cap!); **Gynny Malfoy **(Até EU tive inveja da Gina, rsrs! E já imaginou se o Harry tivesse mesmo que escrever num cartaz? Espalha mermo, te amo!); **Mrs. Butler **(Oi! Que bom que você viu que TINHA que mandar review, eu adorei! E eu finjo que não escrevi a NC pra continuar anjinha tbm:P!); **DD Black Malfoy** (O.O Q foi isso? Q review perfeita foi essa? Sua FOFA! Gina se vingou com estilo, fala sério? Huhsuhah! Rsrs! Vc pensou mesmo que eu tinha pulado pro depois do felizes para sempre? Q louco! Mas não morra com essa fic, não ainda, rsrs! Pq SIM, ela DESCOBRIUUU!); **Kell** (Tadinho do Harry! Eu o surrarei primeiro que a Gina! Agora vc já viu como ela CURTIU o Natal, huahsah! E q será que seu irmão ia falar disso? (-curiosa-); **Franinha **(Frani! Até agora nem sei como te agradecer pela NC! Blaise n eh tapado, ele eh INOCENTE! Ce acredita que eu mexi no negoço da camisa e da cueca preta no cap errado? Aff! Obrigadinha por tudo!) _

**Então, gente... DOZE REVIEWS! Dá pra acreditar em como vocês me fazem feliz? Foi um recorde da LE! Espero que todo mundo volte e comente de novo!**

**Bom, a Gina tem problemas para resolver agora, não é mesmo! Bye, amo vcs!**

**Ly Anne Black.**

**PS: Pra quem não entendeu, o cap se chama "Intradições" como o "contrário" de Tradições, do Natal, já que a Gina quebra todas elas a partir do momento que não o passa com o a família, nem com o marido, nem faz coisinhas tão "familiares", se é que me entendem. Obviamente a palavra "intradições" não existe, portanto estou utilizando a minha licença poética, obrigada! **


	11. O Que Se Chama de Lar

**Fanfic betada e revisada com muito orgulho por Lou Malfoy em 25 de Julho de 2006.**

**Disclaimer:** Personagens que são da Jô, logicamente não são meus. (Porque em algo que eu escrevesse jamais existiria algo com denominações como "horcruxe") A Tina, a Lya, o Haryku, eu os fiz, eu os amo, fiquem longe deles com objetos cortantes ou más intenções!

**Dedicado à:** Todo mundo que, direta ou indiretamente contribuiu para essa fic existir. Para quem comentou, quem ajudou, quem deu pitacos, quem torceu, quem deu uma passadinha, quem fez figa, quem betou, quem nunca nem deu um sinal de vida, mas acompanhou tudinho e mandou boas vibrações pra que eu concluísse o trabalho. ; )

**Nota:** É o último capítulo! Isso não é absolutamente lindo? Há mais ou menos 7 meses estamos rindo, chorando e nos emocionando com Love Excessive, e agora chegamos à reta final. Foram 222 dias de atualizações, longas esperas, lindas reviews, cuidadosas respostas e fiéis betagens da minha sempre leal beta Lou Malfoy. Embora tenha havido problemas, eles foram resolvidos e no balanço geral, não me arrependo de começar isso, e de terminar com sucesso. Vão ler, vão!

**Capítulo 10 **

**O Que Se Chama de Lar**

Gina acordou um pouco fora de si naquele dia vinte cinco. A sua perna - único membro fora dos lençóis - sentia um frio que chegava a congelar os ossos, e a puxou rápido por sob as cobertas, batendo então contra um corpo compacto. O tal corpo compacto tinha os braços fortes ao redor da sua cintura e temperatura alta.

Era Draco. Era o Draco com quem tinha feito amor loucamente na noite passada. Era o Draco para quem dançara em cima do balcão com um vestido vermelho sangue e saltos agulha. Era o Draco pra quem tinha _tirado _o vestido em cima do balcão e...

Ela sentou-se na cama sentindo todo o sangue do seu corpo subir à cabeça deixando seu rosto extremamente vermelho. Sem pensar muito, Gina correu para o banheiro, bateu a porta e sentou-se sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, segurando a cabeça com as mãos e querendo morrer. As imagens do dia anterior - cada uma delas, com detalhes, com gostos e cheiros - iam invadindo seus pensamentos numa sucessão de _slides_ furiosos. Quando finalmente viu-se dançando em cima do balcão, a dor era tão insuportável que mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos.

Fora a bebida. Nunca tinha bebido tanto vinho na sua vida, e gostaria de culpar a bebida também pelo que fizera no dia anterior, mas infelizmente o fato de lembrar-se de tudo com detalhes a fazia ainda mais culpada e extremamente envergonhada. Uma coisa era _Lya_ fazer algo como aquilo, afinal ela era uma garota, garotas faziam aquilo, achavam divertido e não paravam para pensar em conseqüências. Mas _Gina_, ela _sempre_ se apegava às conseqüências, ou aos significados, ou às impressões daquilo que fazia... e quanto mais refletia sobre isso, menos tinha cara para encarar Draco quando ele acordasse. Encarar Draco, ou Blaise, ou Lya. Encarar qualquer um, encarar até a si mesma no grande espelho do banheiro em que estava.

Mas isso Gina _tinha_ que fazer. Se levantou um pouco cambaleante, a cabeça parecendo conter o dobro do peso habitual, e com o corpo curvado e as mãos apoiadas na bancada de mármore da pia, foi levantando o rosto devagar para o espelho, com medo do que veria.

A maquiagem forte, minimamente borrada, apenas ressaltava o castanho claro dos seus olhos grandes e com uma sutil marca de olheiras. O batom inexistia, as sardas tinham vencido a maquiagem já há algum tempo, salpicadas sobre o nariz e as bochechas, muito mais esparsas do que no seu tempo da escola, quando Colin vivia repetindo o quanto ela parecia uma boneca enferrujada (com muita delicadeza, é claro.) A juba de cabelos vermelhos emoldurava o rosto com uma selvageria inevitável lhe dando ares rebeldes.

Queria se sentir assim, rebelde como se mostrava.

Infelizmente, estava só envergonhada e com ressaca.

Ela quase se livrou da ressaca após o longo banho a que se lançou sem precedentes. Com os cabelos encharcados e uma toalha enrolada ao corpo, Gina conseguiu chegar até o relógio da mesa de cabeceira da cama de Draco, para descobrir como ainda era cedo. O loiro dormia angelicalmente esparramado, tão inocente quanto tentador, mas tudo que a ruiva sabia era que precisava dar o fora antes que ele acordasse. Antes que qualquer um acordasse, aliás. Sacou a varinha e apontou para fora do quarto, além da porta encostada.

- _Accio vestido._

O lindíssimo vestido vermelho veio até as suas mãos ainda pelo avesso, ainda do modo que ficara ao ser tirado por ela mesma do seu corpo no dia anterior e jogado para o alto. Com um feitiço simples o limpou e o vestiu, correndo novamente para o espelho do banheiro. Queria pentear o cabelo, mas não lembrava, com o latejamento pulsante de sua cabeça, qual era o feitiço. Costumava penteá-los com sua escova, que estava em sua casa

Sua casa. Sua casa e de _Harry._ Se nada tivesse acontecido, estaria acordando nos braços dele naquela manhã de natal, já teria usado a _sua _escova de cabelos e estava fazendo o café da manhã, aquele que tomariam rindo da noite anterior e das confusões que a família Weasley com certeza teria aprontado, como acontecia nas reuniões de família.

Engraçado, mas ela não sentia falta. Nenhuma falta de tomar café com Harry rindo da sua família. Nenhuma falta de fazer café para ele e depois ouvir como seu suco de abóbora era tão bom quanto o de sua mãe. Nenhuma falta de sentar-se à mesa da sua cozinha, de sentir o cheiro de comida que espalhava-se pela casa toda. Ela simplesmente não sentia falta da _sua _casa nem de nada que houvesse nela.

_Mentira, Gina, _disse a voz estraga prazeres da sua consciência. E convencida de que só iria na sua casa pegar roupas, ver como estava tudo por lá, pensar no que faria de sua vida a partir daquele momento, ela deu a volta na cama para pegar a sua bolsa.

Ao fazer isso, Gina riu levemente da cena. O cachorrinho, Haryku, aninhara-se em cima das costas de Draco e apenas os grandes olhos brilhantes iam de um lado para o outro acompanhando os seus passos. Ela afagou a cabecinha peluda do bichinho e lhe de tchau, ele balançou o rabo em resposta e voltou a aninhar-se. Quando Draco acordasse, ia ficar simplesmente furioso, e seria muito engraçado.

Pensando nisso, a ruiva saiu do quarto e atravessou a sala. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Lya dormindo nos braços de Blaise e este também dormindo no espaçoso sofá da casa. Aos pés da árvore de natal, os presentes que os quatro trocaram na noite anterior. A embalagem vermelho sangue - _Excessive Ginny_ - lhe chamou atenção.

Ela pôs um pouco do perfume na nuca e nos pulsos sentindo o cheiro acalentador espalhar-se pelo ambiente. Ao lado deste estava o presente de Lya - o prendedor auto-penteador, e o colocou no cabelo que foi de imediato arrumado magicamente. Calçou as sandálias de salto alto que usara na noite anterior e abriu a porta com um feitiço, esquecendo-se completamente que nevava lá fora e indo embora apenas com o vestido de festa.

Sem saber, Blaise já acordara e observava quieto a ruiva partir.

**(-LE-)**

Gina só se deparou com o frio e neve daquele dia quando chegou à portaria. Se xingou mentalmente por não estar usando a lógica naquele dia, por estar se preocupando tanto com a confusão e a dor de sua cabeça, e decidiu ignorar aquilo, com certeza iria sobreviver até simplesmente aparatar no calor aconchegante da sua própria casa. Nesse pensamento, ouviu o porteiro a chamar:

- Você é a Sra. Potter, não é?

Ela não era droga de Sra. Potter nenhuma. Assim que não fosse mais feriado, iria no Fórum Nacional de Magia e retomaria seu sobrenome Weasley de volta. Nunca mais ninguém a chamaria daquele sobrenome odioso. E se assim fosse chamada, poderia com razão xingar também o infeliz de todos os palavrões que coubessem no mundo. Mas como ainda não podia fazer nada, virou-se inexpressiva.

- É que alguém deixou uma encomenda para a senhora aqui ontem. Eu insisti para que o rapaz subisse e lhe entregasse pessoalmente no apartamento da Srta. Facina, mas ele disse que era melhor esperar para entregá-la quando passasse por aqui.

Gina recebeu o pacote com as mãos tremulas de frio. Logo reconheceu a letra de Colin e pôde por fim respirar tranqüila. Era o seu casaco de frio, que esquecera na lanchonete ao sair desabalada de lá no dia anterior.

_Ele pensa mesmo em tudo, _riu-se ela vestindo a peça, agradecida ao amigo. Depois tiraria satisfações com Colin, assim que tivesse a presença de espírito para encontrá-lo novamente, quando já fosse capaz de contar todos os acontecimentos que ele com certeza gostaria de saber.

- Obrigada, senhor - ela agradeceu ao porteiro, e em seguida, desaparatou.

**(-LE-)**

Se havia apenas frio e neve no centro de Londres, St. Cathpolle revolvia-se num vento gélido e cortante que assolou a pele fina do rosto da ruiva e ardeu seus olhos já doloridos. Teve de seguir a pé o curto caminho de terra - coberto de uma camada rala de neve que desenhava os seus passos. Era proibido aparatar num raio de 100 metros dos terrenos da sua casa, pois segundo Harry aquilo garantia que eles vissem o "invasor" antes de este ser capaz de vê-los.

Ela entendeu bem o sentido de "invasor" ao ver o carro de Harry na garagem. Ele tinha saído com o carro. Se o carro estava lá, ele já tinha voltado, era simples. Ele estava em _sua _casa enquanto a própria Gina vinha se refugiando na casa de Draco. De fato, a palavra "invasão" era de um doloroso e amargo sentido. O que estivesse fazendo, estava ocupado demais para vê-la chegar na varanda da _sua _casa. De pousar os pés sujos de neve em _sua _porta ou estender a varinha para a _sua _fechadura.

Eles tinham pensado igual! Ambos imaginavam que um não iria voltar tão cedo e o que acontecera fora justamente o contrário, resultando na infeliz coincidência. Ela nem chegara a cogitar a hipótese de que Harry pudesse estar lá. E enquanto isso, odiava imaginá-lo esparramado em _sua _cama, rindo às suas custas do modo como a enganara tão perfeitamente.

Enquanto pensava, Gina proferiu o feitiço que abriria aquela porta. Mas ela não abriu. Tentou de novo, de novo.

- DESGRAÇADO! - disse, batendo com força os punhos na porta e espumando de frustração. _Quem _Harry pensava que era para trocar o feitiço da casa que pertencia a ela também? Gina tinha DIREITO de entrar ali quando bem entendesse! E era isso que ela ia fazer. Não ia deixar de freqüentar a sua casa se ele tinha resolvido estar lá também, e não ia arrombar a porta com a sua ira - preferia arrombar a cara dele, afinal.

Controlada, tocou a campainha. Uma, duas vezes. Se estivesse dormindo, ela o acordaria de qualquer forma. E se ele resolvesse não abrir pra ela, se arrependeria amargamente.

- _Deixa que eu atendo, amor!_

Gina Weasley aterrou de todos os seus pensamentos extremos quando o timbre feminino daquela voz penetrou nos seus ouvidos e pareceu debater-se em repetição dentro de sua cabeça. Não só por ser feminino, mas por ser, inconfundivelmente de Tina Facina. Os passos que se aproximavam também eram de Tina. E o som da risada também era o dela, a maldita respiração era a dela, Gina jurou que até o cheiro de traição pôde sentir, cada característica se acumulando num borbulho de ódio em si mesma, prestes a explodir.

O trinco girou. Gina sabia que não ia conseguir evitar.

**(-LE-)**

Draco não percebeu imediatamente que Virgínia não estava na cama. O que ele sentiu primeiro foi um peso estranho e quente em cima de suas costas, um peso que se moveu quando ele moveu-se também. Assustado, Draco virou-se de vez.

- Au, au! - Haryku protestou do chão, onde tinha caído após o movimento brusco do novo dono.

- Cachorro maluco! - Malfoy praguejou, já sentado na cama e coçando os olhos - Que idéia é essa de dormir nas minhas costas?

O filhotinho deu um choramingo sentido e se arrastou até debaixo do criado-mudo. Mal humorado, o loiro lhe de um olhar carrancudo e bocejou até o banheiro. Foi nesse momento, sentido um cheiro doce no ar, que deu-se pela falta de Gina. Só se demorou o tempo de escovar os dentes e se dirigiu para a sala, onde Blaise assaltava a geladeira e Lya se espreguiçava no sofá.

- Cadê a Gina? - Draco bocejou para os amigos.

- Bom dia, Draco - Lya sentou-se completamente descabelada e com um sorriso travesso - dormiu bem?

- Claro, com um cachorro doido em cima de mim, inclusive. Será que dá pra responder se alguém viu a Virgínia sair?

- Eu vi, cara - Blaise depositou na bancada de mármore uma caixa de _sucrilhos_ e outra de leite - ela foi embora não tem muito tempo.

- E você DEIXOU? - o loiro bufou com irritação, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Pois é, não andam pagando meus honorários de _baby sitter _de Virginía Weasley...

- Valeu, Blaise - Draco já vestia uma calça e uma camisa dentro do seu quarto e penteava o cabelo com as mãos, que costumava ser suficiente para estes se alinharem com perfeição. - Eu vou ver se o porteiro sabe de alguma coisa.

- Eu vou com você. - Lya já se enfiara em sua mini-saia e na blusa rosa do dia anterior - espera ai, só vou pegar um casaco.

- Psiu, loira! - Blaise chamou quando ambos, Draco e Lya, saiam pela porta - Meu beijo!

A jovem pulou nos braços dele e lhe deu um beijo longo sob o olhar impaciente de Draco. Em seguida, ambos saíram em direção à portaria do prédio.

**(-LE-)**

- Sim senhor, dona Potter saiu faz mais ou menos meia hora, Sr. Malfoy. Ela recebeu uma encomenda que deixaram aqui pra ela e depois sumiu por ali. – apontou a rua que Gina dobrara antes de aparatar.

- Ela não disse pra onde ia? - Lya ofegou.

- Encomenda de quem? - Draco a interrompeu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não sei não senhor, e não tinha nome. Só sei que era um casaco que a Sra. Potter vestiu e depois largou o pacote ali - o porteiro apontou para o chão, mais à rente da portaria, onde fora jogado um pacote de papel - eu já teria jogado no lixo, mas como o senhor sabe, eu não posso sair daqui da portaria...

Lya já tinha voado sobre o pacote e o revirado.

- Não tem nome, Draco, só "_para Virgínia Potter". _Ah, espera. Tem um bilhete.

Eles uniram a cabeça e leram juntos.

_Gin,_

_Olha lá o que vai fazer._

_Conta pra mim depois. _

_Colin. _

- _Quem _é Colin? - Lya franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar onde ouvira aquele nome.

- É um amigo _gay_ dela. - Draco disse com mau humor.

- "_Conta pra mim depois.". _Ai meu deus, Draco. Não parece que ela foi atrás do Harry e da Tina?

- Não importa. Você não falou que eles não estão em casa?

- Eles não estão na _minha _casa. Estão na casa _dele!_

Trocaram olhares fatalistas, entendendo subitamente a gravidade da situação. Assim que Gina encontrasse com Harry e Tina, não dava pra prever o estrago que a ruiva era capaz de realizar, tal seria o tamanho da sua fúria. Talvez ela nem os deixassem vivos. Talvez fosse _ela _que não sobrevivesse.

- Vem, Lya. Preciso dar um jeito de ir atrás dessa maluca.

**(-LE-)**

A porta abriu revelando aquela mulher. Vestindo uma camisola simples, inocentemente provocativa e preta como as manchas que dançavam no olhar turvo de raiva de Gina. Um sorriso indolente, despreocupado, que foi se desmontando ao reconhecer a ruiva. Os olhos verde-oliva de Tina pareciam ladrilhos de algum salão de luxo e a profusão de cabelos negros cacheados de langüidade cascateavam pelos ombros morenos evidenciando o quão acariciados, cheirados, adorados e entrelaçados pelos dedos de seu amante já haviam sido aquela manhã.

E com os olhos apertados, com um único e preciso movimento, Gina deu o tapa de estalido tão alto como o de uma chicotada. Veio o grito - e o tombo. O corpo de Tina tombando de costas contra a porta branca e se reerguendo, uma clara marca vermelha do lado esquerdo da face.

- Gina, você...

De novo. Do outro lado. E a raiva só aumentava, inflava como um grande balão queimando tal qual um incêndio de grandes proporções. A morena tombou novamente, gritando de dor.

- Sua DOIDA!

Mas não era conversa que Gina Weasley queria. Aproveitou-se do aturdimento de Tina e a empurrou com força a fazendo cair no chão e sentando por cima dela com os dentes tão travados, os olhos faiscando tanto, sem uma única noção das conseqüências, daquela vez. Só queria quebrar, quebrar em muitos pequenos pedaços e ver sangue quente e vermelho, sangue traidor escorrendo pelo piso branco da sua sala de estar. Nenhuma parte daquela _invasora _iria estar inteira depois daquilo. Ela não ia ser mais que um monte de massa humana e sem vida quando acabasse.

- SOCORRO! - Tina gritou. - HARRYYYYY!

Ela movia-se desesperadamente debaixo de Gina, mas seus braços estavam presos a longo do corpo pelas pernas da ruiva. Gina lhe socou a boca que acabara de proferir o nome _dele _e conseguiu finalmente ver sangue. Ouvir grito.

- ME LARGAAA! - Tina conseguiu gritar novamente, engasgando com o próprio sangue. Gina ouviu os passos de Harry e chamado dele e se distraiu, permitindo a Tina sair de baixo de si. Foi atingida por ela e revidou com uma joelhada, ainda do chão. Teve os cabelos agarrados, mas torceu os dois pulsos de Tina, o ódio borbulhante e mudo lhe dando forças além do imaginável.

Gritos, gritos. Toda a dor que estava causando. Ainda não conseguia ser do tamanho da que ela mesma já sentira, mas estavam começando a lavar sua alma machucada. A soltou, levantando. Chutou, mas errou o alvo. Tina tinha levantado também, a boca sangrando, e vinha com tudo para cima de si. Gina jogou-se para o lado, a empurrou, ela caiu com tudo por sobre a mesa de vidro de centro e quebrou-a em mil pedaços que voaram, os estilhaços chegando até a ruiva, que sequer sentiu. Avançando contra Tina, puxou-a pelos cabelos para que ficasse em pé novamente.

- GINA, LARGA ELA!

Virgínia viu de súbito Harry no pé da escada ostentando uma expressão apavorada. Ela lembrou que também o odiava.

- SEU DESGRAÇADOOO! - gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões agüentaram. Ele estava com varinha em punho, apontando diretamente para ela, mas a ruiva agarrou-se ao vaso que caíra da mesa de centro e jogou com força na direção dele. Harry jamais ia azará-la. E Gina queria machucá-lo, mas não conseguiria feitiço suficientemente bom - só algo o atingindo surtiria o efeito desejado.

O vaso não o atingiu; os reflexos de apanhador, que ainda persistiam nele, foram responsáveis pelo desvio perfeito - e o barulho do objeto contra a parede. Então Harry correu para Tina - e Gina não se moveu, olhando a cena, os pés pregados no chão. O _seu _marido - sem olhá-la nem um segundo a mais - sentou a amante no sofá e a despertou com um _enervate._

- Tina? Você está bem?

Ótima, Gina pensou. A boca partida, cortes pelos braços, muito ótima. A dor que havia no coração de Gina era maior que qualquer dor física que um ser humano pudesse sentir. Se Tina estivesse morrendo - e infelizmente não parecia estar - estaria sofrendo menos que ela.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. - ela olhou rápido para Gina.

O moreno só então levantou, encarando Gina como se ela fosse um grande problema no meio da sua sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela quis matá-lo ainda mais.

- É a minha casa. - disse com a voz entre controlada e trêmula.

- É claro. Acho que a gente precisa conversar.

- Eu não vim conversar com você, Potter. E não queria nem atrapalhar a sua vida. - e olhou Tina por cima - Vim pegar as minhas coisas. E lhe garantir que não verá a minha cara nunca mais na sua frente.

- Não é isso que eu quero. - ele falou tristemente.

Virgínia o olhou sem entender por um segundo. Descobriu que não precisava, não precisava decifrar Harry nem seus olhares enigmáticos porque ele já era um passado a ser esquecido em sua vida.

- Vocês precisam sim, conversar - Tina levantou-se apoiando nele que a ajudou com uma dose odiosa de carinho e cuidado - E eu vou sair porque a casa é de vocês, afinal de contas.

- Tina, não...

- Está tudo bem, de verdade, Harry. Eu vou para a minha casa e você não precisa se preocupar comigo por enquanto, afinal há outra parte da sua vida que precisa resolver. Eu estarei esperando. Eu sempre vou esperar.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Tina demorou pouco para pegar o seu casaco e ir embora mancando, deixando apenas um silêncio aterrador após o clique suave da porta. Gina só olhava para o chão. Suas mãos começavam a doer dos socos, mas ela não ligava.

- Onde você estava, Gina? Que roupa é essa? Que... que _perfume _é esse? Eu fiquei preocupado...

- Você não ficou preocupado, Harry. Você estava ocupado demais. - falhou miseravelmente em não parecer magoada.

- Eu pensei ter te deixado em segurança. Mas eu falei com a sua mãe e ela disse que você tinha mandado uma carta estranha para ela dizendo que estava comigo... e nem Colin sabia onde você estava. Você sumiu. Pensei que tinha feito alguma besteira.

- Então você voltou para casa para me esperar, e de quebra trouxe a sua amante para passar o tempo. - ela debochou com frieza. Só o ouviu suspirar e soube que ele estava fazendo o gesto típico de passar as mãos no cabelo, de quando estava frustrado. O conhecia bem, tão bem, e isso não impedia de parecerem dois estranhos.

- Não foi bem assim...

- É claro que não. Por que provavelmente a Tina lhe disse onde _eu _estava. - completou com uma satisfação vingativa.

- A Tina não me disse nada. Mas agora, eu imagino.

- Imagina? - ela levantou os olhos com o riso cínico e enviesado que Draco tivera a oportunidade de conhecer no dia anterior.

- Eu cheguei a uma conclusão, mas eu não gosto de acreditar que seja verdadeira. Eu não pensei que você seria capaz, Gina.

- AH! VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU QUE EU SERIA CAPAZ! ISSO É ENGRAÇADO, HARRY, SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE EU _SEMPRE _PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ME TRAIR, EU ACORDAVA E PENSAVA EM COMO VOCÊ ERA COMPLETAMENTE INCONFIAVEL E PREDISPOSTO A ME TROCAR POR QUALQUER UMA, ERA SEMPRE UM PERIGO EMINENTE NA MINHA VIDA, VAI VER FOI JUSTAMENTE POR ISSO QUE EU ME CASEI COM VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ FALA COMO SE EU TIVESSE PLANEJADO TUDO! NÃO TIVE CULPA, GINA, EU NÃO TIVE CULPA NENHUMA!

- REALMENTE, CONCLUÍMOS QUE A CULPADA SOU EU! - ela entregou-se às próprias lágrimas - Fui eu a incapaz de te fazer feliz, não é, Harry. Eu que fui incapaz de te fazer feliz, incapaz de te fazer me amar, fui uma esposa tão ruim que você teve de ir atrás de outra para se satisfazer!

- Não, não foi nada disso! - ele exclamou absurdado - eu fui feliz com você, você era uma esposa maravilhosa, e te amei _tanto!_

_- _Até Tina aparecer. - ela completou tristemente.

- Sim - Harry sentou-se no sofá, exaustivamente - até que eu conheci a Tina. Eu e não quis, mas eu me apaixonei por ela, Gina. E eu me vi numa situação tão difícil, porque você era a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu estava prestes a machucar você... se você soubesse quantas vezes tentei evitar fazer algo que te magoasse... mas eu fui covarde demais. A nossa sintonia era tão fraca, apesar do tanto que eu gostava de você, que o amor pela Tina, e o dela por mim, foi forte o suficiente e passou por cima até do que eu estava tentando impedir.

- Por que você não me contou nada? - ela contestou, limpando lágrimas que se recusavam a parar de correr por seu rosto. - Teria sido muito mais leal, não acha.

- Eu não queria ver o que eu estou vendo agora. - ele se aproximou dela - eu não queria ver você triste. Eu não sei se você acredita, Gina, mas eu te amo demais.

- Eu não acredito em você - ela negou veemente, afastando a mão dele que estava prestes a tocar seu rosto - O que você estava esperando para me contar, Harry? Ou... ou você esperava viver assim para sempre? As duas vidas, as duas mulheres, sem que eu nunca descobrisse?

- Não, Gina, por Merlim - no fundo os olhos verde-esmeralda, ela se recusava a ver toda a melancolia - eu só estava reunindo um pouco de coragem. Acho que eu estava tentando te amar menos, mas eu fracassei miseravelmente. Pensava que se eu amava tanto a Tina, eu ia começar a desgostar de você. Mas isso não aconteceu, eu continuava achando lindo o seu sorriso e continuava achando ser impossível viver sem ver você todas as manhãs. Entende como fui fraco demais, como fui tão egocêntrico? Eu não mereço nem você, nem ela. Eu me odeio por isso, Gina.

Sem aperceber-se, Gina mergulhava nos próprios demônios. Harry a tinha traído por amor, ela no fundo sempre soubera. Mas Gina, tinha o vingado por ódio, para encher o seu ego enorme. Se sentia suja por não amar Draco e ainda assim ter ido procurá-lo, ter ido bater em sua porta e realizar com ele aquilo que jamais fizera com tanta alma ao seu marido, ao homem que escolhera. Ela era a traidora. Era a pior das criaturas e sentia o peso o daquilo olhando nos olhos do homem que amara plenamente, e que ainda era seu marido.

Já Harry, ele parecia entender o motivo pelo qual ela chorava tanto. Sem pensar duas vezes, se aproximou e a encostou em seu peito, onde a ruiva deixou-se largar desamparada.

- Eu nem ouvi você, Harry... eu... eu deveria ter te feito falar e então... e eu entenderia... mas eu me vinguei... eu sinto t_anto._

Ele a afastou, a deixou novamente entregue ao frio sofá da sala e olhou em seus olhos, tão inacreditado e com uma desolação remoída e revolvida brilhando nos olhos.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz. Eu jamais faria algo com você se não houvesse motivos tão fortes. Eu amo a Tina... não pude me opor a esse amor... mas você... você não o ama, não é? Você só se apegou ao pior, ao que me machucaria da pior forma possível...

- Você não teria feito o mesmo? - rebateu, em busca de qualquer esperança a que pudesse se agarrar. Ver a negação nos olhos dele foi como um punhal afiado contra seu coração. Não... Harry jamais teria feito o que ela fizera, se fossem trocados os papéis. Mas ela, era tão suja, tão vingativa e cruel que fora cega e surdamente capaz.

- Nós nunca saberemos - ele disse num riso fraco, apenas para amenizar o peso no peito da ruiva.

- Me desculpe! - Gina o agarrou, com todas as forças e com todas as lágrimas e soluços, tendo pelo que parecia a última vez o abraço forte e o aconchego fraterno de Harry ao redor do seu corpo.

**(-LE-)**

Perdendo o controle do velocímetro do carro, Draco àquelas alturas nem se lembrava o quanto adorava dirigir em velocidade. Ele já tinha transposto os limites impostos daquelas estradas tantas vezes que era incapaz de contar, mas naquele momento o fato de seu coração estar batendo com toda a força contra o peito se devia à sua preocupação com Virgínia.

E se ela tivesse entrado numa briga e se machucado? E se Potter tivesse feito algo com ela? E se ela tivesse feito alguma besteira consigo mesma? E se ela e Potter tivessem feito as PAZES?

Atordoado, sacudiu a cabeça. Se continuasse alimentando aqueles pensamentos ia ficar doido antes de chegar à casa do seu arquiinimigo. Ele sabia o endereço do lugar por ter acesso aos documentos sigilosos do ministério, mas sentia que demorara minutos demais para achá-lo, minutos nos quais algo já poderia ter acontecido. E ele nem queria saber o que poderia ser aquele "algo".

Virou o rosto para dar uma olhadela em Lya novamente. A loira comia todas as unhas, completamente nervosa, Draco imaginava, com a saúde física da sua irmã.

- Tem uma barreira mágica 100 metros antes da casa. - Lya lhe lembrou.

- Eu sei, eu sei! - se estressou, freando o carro com barulho de derrapagem um pouco depois e pulando deste como se tivesse mola nos pés. Lya foi logo atrás ele, ambos seguindo com rapidez a trilha coberta de neve, desfiando o vento frio e rascante, trilhando os passos por cima dos que Gina deixara mais cedo. Não demoraram a ver a ostentosa mansão Potter, quando Lya apontou.

- Draco! É a minha irmã!

A própria Tina, que estivera encolhida no banco na varanda, ouviu a voz de Lya e veio correndo até ela, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, e como Draco reparou, visivelmente manca. Ele se chocou a ver o rosto dela com manchas vermelhas e tomado de sangue. Ao que parecia, Gina tinha feito um bom trabalho.

- Tina! O que acontece com você? - Lya perguntou absurdada com a face da irmã e os cortes pela pele.

- A Gina... ela estava tão furiosa... eu sabia que seria assim... eu também estaria no lugar dela... - explicou entre soluços.

- Onde ela está? - Draco perguntou urgente, ao mesmo tempo que tirava o casaco e jogava por cima dos ombros de Tina que vestia apenas a camisola e tiritava de frio.

- Eles estão lá dentro, os dois, conversando faz tempo.

- Eu vou lá...

- Não vai não - Lya o segurou. - Eles tem que resolver isso sozinhos, Draco, você sabe. E enquanto a casa está de pé, não precisamos intervir.

**(-LE-)**

Harry a soltou e Gina só sentia a cabeça doer, doer muito forte, enquanto esmerava-se no trabalho de limpar todas as suas lágrimas.

- E nosso... e nosso casamento? - ouviu a voz relutante de Harry.

- Não há mais casamento.

Silêncio. Nem havia coragem para uma troca de olhares.

- Quando passar o feriado - ela recomeçou com a voz embargada - você, ou eu, bom, um de nós dois vamos ao cartório e pedimos a anulação do casamento. Depois, basta assinar os documentos. Nós nem precisamos nos ver mais, não é.

- A casa...

- A casa é sua. - Gina factuou sem emoção. - E não adianta porque eu não iria gostar de morar aqui sozinha.

- Mas pra onde você vai?

- Vou voltar para a Toca, eu acho. Eu não sei. - ela pretendera voltar pra o apartamento de Draco por um tempo, mas não era uma idéia formada.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro.

- Gina?

- O quê? - ela já estava levantando e ajeitando a roupa.

- Você não o ama.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com isso.

- Não é porque não somos mais casados que eu não me preocupo com você! - ele a segurou pelo antebraço, fazendo Gina encará-lo - Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você e não importa o que aconteceu, porque eu te amo demais. Eu sinto tanto que o amor machuca. E eu só acho - ele completou com um suspiro triste - Que Draco Malfoy não precisa do seu amor para te fazer mal.

- Sou eu quem decido se vou ser machucada por alguém a partir de agora, Harry. - ela soltou-se do braço dele, dirigindo-se para a escada - Vou buscar as minhas coisas, com licença.

**(-LE-)**

Parecia haver um tambor dentro do coração de Draco quando viu Gina Weasley e Harry Potter saírem pela porta da frente. A sua ruiva dava passos calmos e trazia no ar duas grandes malas, então, já não aparentava que tinha feito as pazes com Potter. Este tinha o semblante pesado e pouco expressivo, só suavizou seu pesar quando Tina jogou-se em seus braços e teve em troca o seu abraço.

Gina não fez o mesmo. Ela só olhou para Draco como se aquele fosse um grande esforço e ele viu um prenuncio de mais lágrimas nos olhos brilhantes e já inchados dela. Ele aproximou-se, experimentou beijá-la esperando a recusa que não veio. Com os lábios unidos aos dela, percebeu que estava tudo bem e um peso grande e sem nome se desfez dentro do seu peito.

- Então, todos vivos? - Lya cortou o silêncio pulsinâame - todos resolvidos?

Gina separou-se de Draco e olhou fundo nos olhos de Tina. Não ia dizer para serem felizes - eles não precisavam de sua bênção para isso.

- Tina... desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - a morena riu sentindo o lábio partido latejar dolorosamente - eu teria feito o mesmo.

Gina arriscou olhar para Harry. Ele estava satisfeito e quase sorria, sorria para ela, com Tina nos braços sorriria até para o próprio Voldemort se estivesse por ali.

- Gina, eu não odeio você. - Tina completou com um pouco de relutância.

Draco apertou mais o abraço em torno de Gina na intenção de apoiá-la e encorajá-la, e tudo que fez foi aumentar a distância que sentia daquele casal unido à sua frente. Gina sabia que ainda não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Tina. Ela tinha sido falsa, extremamente falsa, falsa demais para não ser odiada por cada pedacinho pensante da ruiva.

- Ok. - foi tudo que saiu da sua garganta.

- Eu levo as malas! - Lya disse com uma falsa animação, erguendo a varinha e as fazendo pairar em direção ao carro - Vamos. Tchauzinho, maninha.

- Vamos para casa - Draco sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

De olhos fechados, sendo guiada pelos braços fortes de Draco em torno de si, ela deixou-se repetir mentalmente as palavras tão suaves.

_Vamos para casa._

**(-LE-)**

- Muito bem, Gina! Aqui está o meu projeto secreto! E agora, quer ser minha sócia?

- Claro! - ela riu gostosamente - é fantástico! - disse dando uma volta completa no salão da grande construção que necessitava apenas de móveis e funcionários para estar completa. Naquele fim de tarde Draco a levara na sua fábrica de vassouras de corrida e revelara que a inauguraria na primeira semana de janeiro. Mais ainda - queria inaugurá-la ao seu lado. Gina achara, para começar, uma construção de extremo bom gosto como era do feitio de Draco.

E ela tinha certeza de que aquela empresa faria um sucesso tremendo e os deixaria ricos e famosos.

Draco a carregou para a pista de testes e lhe mostrou o protótipo da primeira vassoura que produzira - _Beta Rouge_, como Lya nomeara, por ter as cerdas de um vermelho-quase-vinho. O cabo da vassoura brilhava com um polimento perfeito e de madeira também avermelhada, na base, vinha o nome e o numero de série, e logo abaixo, _M. Productions, _o pomposo nome da fábrica.

- Então Virginia - Draco pegou outra vassoura e montou, com um sorriso Malfoy e travesso nos lábios finos - aposta corrida comigo?

- É pra já, Draco Malfoy! Só não se iluda pensando que vai ganhar de mim!

- Veremos!

Enquanto imprimia à vassoura toda a velocidade e potência que o exemplar possuía, os longos e vermelhos cabelos de Gina voavam ao vento como uma vistosa bandeira de paixão. O coração dela batia forte com toda a emoção e a adrenalina imprimida ao seu sangue e borbulhante nas veias. O frio rápido e cortante era um combustível para a sua empolgação pela velocidade.

Montada ou não em uma vassoura, Gina tinha certeza absoluta que a sua vida ao lado daquele loiro seria assim: ágil, imprevisível, cheia de momentos inesperados e sensações incríveis. Se já não o amasse, estava aprendendo a fazê-lo com rapidez. Daqui para frente, e por tempo indeterminado, só haveria aquela apaixonante adrenalina em sua vida, que atendia, perante todo o mundo, por Draco Malfoy.

**(THE END)**

**N/B:**_ Oiieee, pessoas como vcs estão? A demora foi minha para betar esse cap fantástico e completamente perfeito! Infelizmente a fic acaba aqui e a nossa querida autora se RECUSA a fazer uma continuação... Nem tudo é perfeito! Só posso dizer que sentirei uma falta tremenda de todos os personagens dessa fic q foi sem dúvidas completamente perfeita! Esse cap está maravilhoso, mostrando um pouco de tudo e enfim vcs podem julgar o Harry! Será que no lugar da Gina vcs o perdoariam? Tina apanhou, mas enfim tudo se resolveu! O final foi completamente perfeito! Mandem REVIEWS pois essa fic mereçe e MUITO, ainda mais com esse cap e por ser o último!_

_**Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!** (- orgulhosamente a Beta q sentirá uma falta imensa desta fic -)_

**N/B: Ahhhh! Terminou! Shiunf, shiunf! O que posso dizer, não podia faltar uma corridinha no final, não é! Houve muita especulação sobre o capítulo final, muita tensão ao escrever, e espero que tudo que vocês desejaram esteja ai e que satisfaça as exigências de cada leitor da melhor maneira possível, mesmo que eu saiba que aprovação universal é um sonho sem futuro!**

**Devo dizer que a minha missão no cap, a maior, foi salvar as imagens de Harry e Tina, pois vi muita gente os odiando, olhando demais do ponto de vista da Gina, não é. Mas se vocês deixarem um pouco a ruiva de lado e olhar a partir do amor... se apaixonaram como qualquer casal, merecem ser felizes, algumas pessoas se machucam e devem se reerguer, e nossa ruivinha se reergueu muito bem, não?**

**Então eu declaro que AMO a Tina, certo? Amo todos, Lya, Blaise, Colin, Gininha, Draquituxo, Harry e Haryku... maltratar qualquer um deles é enfiar a faca em meu coração... e falar em faca... a Gina deu um show na porradaria, hein? Hein? **_(-cutuca-)_

**Vamos aos agradecimentos... Tivemos 14 lindas reviews no cap 9 e isso foi perfeito, vamos bater o record nesse último cap, não vamos?**

**Mrs. Butler: **Décimo não, esse é o 10, mas eu sei que confunde, rsrs. Mas tbm acho ta! Como vc pode ficar tanto tempo sem deixar minha review, dona moça? Cúmulo³! Aqui está o final da história, aproveitou? Mas ainda somos anjin-nhas! ;D Agora diz o que achou desse cap, hein, última chance! ;P Beijoooos!

**Tati Black: **Toxic dá um toque glam, neh? Amo d+ ela, heheh! O que são as tradições natalinas com Draco no pedaço, oras! E não, você não rachará o cara do Pottinho, nem da Tina, aliás não se esqueça, a Gina já fez isso e com muita competência, huiahushauahh! Ok, os elogios triplicaram meu ego já não tão light! Atualizei, agora quero minha review! ;DD

**Nah: **Oi, minha amora! É, eis o último cap! Eis barraco! Quero demais sua opinião sobre ele! Rsrs, adorei você chamar a Gina daqui de burra, mas sabe, quando você ta dentro da situação, fica meio cega mesmo, não tem jeito... _(- experiência própria ¬¬ -)_ Além do mais, como você mesma disse, o Draco deixa qualquer ser viva fora do mundo! Ela o segurou direitinho, não se preocupe! Sinto, eu não consegui mais escrever do ponto de vista de Draco porque acabou pegando no tranco de outro jeito... :( Bom, eu estou louca para saber o que você achou do final, agora! Bjus enormes, você sabe que escreve super bem mas não custa repetir que eu sou sua fã de carteirinha!

**Jessy Malfoy: **Ahhhhh mas Strip do Draco eh só pra mim e se o Blaise tira o roupa pra todo mundo ver a Lya fica com ciúmes! Huhsuhauhah! Além do mais, foi presente de natal pra eles a strip das meninas! Rsrsrs, Haryku vc vai ter que ir lá buscar! Isso SE eu deixar essa coisa fofa de bobeira, o que vai ser difícil! Bjos, amei a review, quero outra! ;P _(-mimada-)_

**Kellxinha, cunhadinha: **_(-agarra de volta com força e não larga-)_Desculpo, desculpo, desculpo simmm! Amou mesmo? Ai amiga eu também! O presente _Excessive Ginny _me deixou doida de inveja, céus. Acho que Draco nunca dará nada disso pra nenhuma de nós, essa ruiva nasceu de bumbum pra lua! E, segredinho, acho que o Draco vai ter um xodó tão grande pelo Haryku que vai acabar não desgrudando mais dele... e vai começar a soltar fogo igualzinho, hahá! Hahaha, resto do cap a gente imagina, oras! E ai, compensei nesse? Me DIZ, quero uma última review com muito capricho! Beijos infinituuus!

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Hi! Eh uma super honra que você arranje um tempinho em seu trabalho pra comentar a LE! Cuidado, hein menina, rsrs! Muitos muitos beijos, como é cap final NC ficou difícil, mas ainda tem o bônus... leia até o final que você descobre!

**Gynny Malfoy: **Anjooo! E esse agora, hein, hum? Capricha na review, rsrs, que no cap eu caprichei, inclusive na pancadaria! Amo vc, bjusss!

**Fabri Malfoy: **Hhushauhaah, pois eh amiga, às vezes a liberação geral incomoda, rsrs! Mas eu me diverti horrores escrevendo isso, ninguém tem NOÇÃO! É um dos melhores caps da fic, sim, mas eu quero saber o que você achou DESSE! _(-aponta-) _Hahahaha... os presentes foram detalhadamente pensados, a Lou que o diga! E Dracãozinho com certeza é o apelido perfeito para o FOFO do Haryku... e o Depp, fala SÉRIO, de Willy Wonka a Will Turner... eh só tesaaaaummm! _(-Pervertidas! Unidas! Jamais serão vencidas!-) _EU preciso de HARRY POTTER seja lá quantos Malfoys hajam ao meu redor, é simplesmente vital... mas que o perfume foi um mimo, isso sem coments! Rsrsrs, eu evitei a suruba porque ai eu seria acusada de atentado violento ao pudor, e você sabe, precisava estar fora da cadeia para escrever esse último cap que espero ter feito você ficar, no mínimo, com peninha do Harry! Estou envaidecida pelos três "parabéns", rsrs! Pq amo vc demais da conta muleka!

**Srta. Malfoy: **Oi! Sua resolução foi super bem vinda, rsrs! A Britney não é show? Bom, se o Harry fizesse falta, ele de toda forma estaria ocupado e sem chances de comparecer, hehehe. Não deixe de comentar, afinal é o ultimo capzinho, xiiiimmm? _(-cara pidona-)_ Bjo!

**DD Black Malfoy: **Céus, suas reviews merecem o Nobel! Promete que quando eu começar a publicar minha próxima D/G super maléfica você não vai me abandonar? Hein? Heeeeeeinn? Rsrsrs, eu reparei que o título do cap podia ficar confuso... ahhhhh, eu também não ligaria NADINHA dos garotos Weasley fazendo stripp com Toxic, céusss! _(-se abana-)_ Eh... Gina veste uma camisa do Draco... acho que esse eh um dos momentos em que eu a mataria e entraria ruiva no lugar dela sem problemas! Duplo Homicídio? Rsrs, preciso deles vivos! A Gina parece que não, né... que coisa O.o E SIMMMMMM! Blaise levou beliscaum no BUMBUM! E como culpa minha? Eu não sou PERVERTIDA! Eu sou uma pequena aspirante a SANTA, ora bolas! Mas do "Talent Excessive" eu juro que gostei, DD! hUHSUHAUHSUHAAHuhah! Mas acabou, acabou sim... não, não tem continuação prevista... mas não é a minha última D/G, certo, então quem sabe a outra preste tanto quanto essa, vamos ver... _(-ansiosa-)_ Você quer um Haryku... certo... acho que terei que abrir uma fábrica deles... não, espere... é artigo único. No fundo bem prfundo, o Draco ama ele e me mataria se eu fizesse réplicas, você sabe como nosso loiro gosta de ser EXCLUSIVO. Só quero que jure que não vai me abandonar. Sem suas reviews eu morro, já sou uma viciada.

_(-viciada-)_

**Srtas. Weasel: **Amaram? Mesmo? Eu amo quando amam! E esse? Amaram de novo? Hein, heeeein? XDD E eh claro que quero mais reviews de vcs! E todo mundo quer o Haryku, rsrsrsrsrs! Apareçam p dar pitaco! Bjus!

**Rafinha M. Potter – mamy: **Eis que manda a review... ouvir de vc que o cap ta fofo, vc sabe, eh lindo, quero dizer, eh a minha aprovação materna! Os presentes foram escolhidos com carinho... amo-os demais, e se eu tivesse por perto, a bonequinha de chocolate iria desaparecer misteriosamente para dentro do meu estomago, hahá. Entendi tudinho que você falou do strip. Se você não faria, acho que se eu tivesse no lugar da Gina eu faria... acho que eu sou mesmo além de doida mais pervertida que a média mundial. Ainda bem que isso ainda não dá cadeia, huahsah. Todas queremos o santo perfume! E num eh menina... mas a maldição ACABOOOUUU! _(-feliz demais da conta-)_ Bjuussss pra minha mamy amada!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Hi xuxua! Como é o cap final, quero repetir o quão eternamente grata sou por vc ter me ajudado tanto com o cap da NC, demais da conta, amigaa. Bom, tecnicamente o Draco olhar pra a Lya e o Blaise olhar pra a Gina não torna isso uma suruba, continua sendo uma stripp, uma brincadeira entre amigos. Estou com saudades de você, você some! Sua opinião sobre esse cap, o ÚLTIMO, você sabe, eh mais que primordial! Beijos enormes!

Última, e não menos importante...

**Lou, minha BETA: **Oh, sim, sim! Você quem fez o milagre de lindas e ágeis e animadas betagens de toda essa fic, a que nós rendeu mais conversas e imaginação, certo! A sua review gigante EH LINDA, você sabe que eu tenho adoração por grandes reviews! Mas é ou att ou resp equivalente então eu não me estenderei tanto... Vc tem razão que a gente só enxerga o que quer, mas se o Harry me traísse eu descobriria rapidinho para mata-lo. E fiquei com pena da foto, bichinha! E Sim, amiga... vc e o Blaise são mesmo demais... vossos diálogos me divertem horrores, yes! Respito então, para todos os efeitos, QUE O BELISCÃO FOI NO POPOSÃO DELEEE! _(-risada maligna-)_ Cuidado com o seu presente do Draco, ou eu vou come-lo e você vai ficar com pena de ter tido pena, mocinha! Estão todos apaixonados pelo dracãozinho. Daqui a pouco teremos um fã clube! Mas acho que se você aperta-lo, vai sair de dedos queimados! As meninas deram um show com Toxic! Eu as defendo até a morte por isso! Lute você também pelo seu bônus, muhahahahah! Amo vc! LE não seria nada sem você, agradeço mto mto mto por você ser a beta fantástica que é, a beta dedicada e fiel até a morte! 1000000 BEIJOS!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS. **

**Cada review dessa enche meu pequeno coração de alegria! Para quem achou pervertido por demais a stripp das meninas no capítulo anterior, da próxima vez eu aviso das cenas fortes e, se preferirem, extremamente OOC (eu não exatamente morro se estiver, rs). **

**Tenho mais para falar? Não, porque ninguém mais agüenta essa nota enorme, mas eu falo do mesmo jeito. Escrever essa fic, para mim, foi uma honra, uma emoção enorme, uma alegria intensa, uma perturbação também, é a segunda D/G que termino e a primeira que publico, e outras virão, peço que fiquem de olhos bem abertos!**

**Tenho mais um assunto IMPORTANTE. Eu pretendo fazer um bônus para o cap 9, sobre o que fizeram com Blaise e Lya após Draco e Gina irem pro quarto, e isso será uma NC do casal que a Lou muito me pede e sou boazinha, e tornarei real! XDD Esse bônus será publicado aqui assim que atingirmos a marca de 100 reviews, e o meu pedido de final de fic é que todos, TODOS que leram aqui ao menos dêem um alô rápido, se não puderem fazer um comentário caprichado. **

**Repetindo: quando tivermos 100 REVIEWS, eu publicarei o bônus com a NC de Blaise e Lya, que ficará absolutamente linda porque são fofos demais! **

**Terminar uma fic eh bom, a sensação de trabalho cumprido é uma das melhores do mundo. Adoro vocês, demais. Lutem pelo seu presente! **

**Beijos, Ly. **


End file.
